


Peter Pan

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 99 percent fluff and 1 percent smut, Baekhyun loves kids SO MUCH, Chanyeol has a daughter from a previous marriage, M/M, Mostly centered on Chanyeol's daughter Hyori, kindergarten teacher Baekhyun, nothing too serious nor descriptive violence, producer chanyeol, slightly mentioning of homophobia, they are both sunshine cutie pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Baekhyun liked kids.He always had.Even when all his friends and also family members insisted that it was a women’s thing, he liked them and dreamt of becoming a teacher of those small marvelous creatures.And in that peaceful routine his life continued slowly, until the day he met Hyori’s father.Park Hyori was one of the adorable kids that started kindergarten in March that year and she was so small and so cute that Baekhyun took immediately a liking on her.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Kindergarten teacher Baekhyun was... something that I always wanted to write so, yeah, here we go!  
> Again wrote in the past and checked only for mistakes and typos!  
> Hope you will like it even though it's 99,9% made of fluff.

Baekhyun liked kids.  
He always had.  
Even when all his friends and also family members insisted that it was a women’s thing, he liked them and dreamt of becoming a teacher of those small marvelous creatures.  
And when, after several years of studies, his dream became reality it was more than he could ask for.  
He almost owned the kindergarten where he was co-teaching with the real owner, Kim Minseok, and he couldn’t ask for anything more.  
His life was quiet, he had his small apartment in the center of Seoul, not so distant from the kindergarten and he was as happy as he could become in his life.  
He didn’t have a relationship with anyone, but neither looked for it, because he felt fine also the way he was living.  
Even if it was another reason why his family kept pressuring him with finding a good woman and marry soon.  
No one, apart for his brother and few selected friends, knew that Baekhyun wasn’t up to marriage, and neither to women, since he was attracted more to men.  
And in that peaceful routine his life continued slowly, until the day he met Hyori’s father.  
Park Hyori was one of the adorable kids that started kindergarten in March that year and she was so small and so cute that Baekhyun took immediately a liking on her.  
She had black hair and a rounded face.  
She wasn’t able to speak properly yet, but she was very attentive and clever.  
Baekhyun never saw her parents, though, because up until that day, an old lady came to retrieve Hyori at the end of the scholastic day and, even a bit rudely, remembered her that her parents were two useless humans that couldn’t take care of her.  
That evening, though, he waited for the old lady to arrive but nobody came in.  
He waited and waited.  
All the other parents already came to retrieve their own sons and daughters but nobody came in for Hyori.  
“You don’t need to worry, Hyori-ha. Your grandmother probably is late” he said to Hyori when she started to worry about being alone in the kindergarten only with Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun was getting impatient and irritated.  
Not because he wanted to close everything and go home but because how could someone totally forget about their own child?  
“Want to read a story together?” he asked her softly, picking her up and she nodded briefly.  
Story time was a time dedicated only to certain moment of the day or when the kids were particularly good.  
And Hyori was good in waiting for her parents all that time.  
Time flew and Baekhyun didn’t realize that it took almost an hour more to end up reading the book and there were still no signs of Hyori’s parents.  
He sighed softly, caressing Hyori’s back that was falling asleep on his shoulder.  
Baekhyun sat up walking toward the small office when they kept all the papers, looking for Hyori’s emergency contacts.  
There were three different numbers on the paper.  
One was of her grandmother, but ringed without any reply.  
The other two were one under the name Park Chanyeol and the other the name Kim Yoona.  
He tried the last one, being maybe the mother more worried about her own child, but no one replied either, getting instead a busy tone.  
He tried the first one and after the second ring a male voice replied.  
“This is Park, how can I help you?” he replied and Baekhyun thanked heavens that someone replied.  
“Sorry for bothering you at this hour in the evening, Mr. Park, I’m Byun calling for Peter Pan kindergarten…” he started and the voice hummed briefly.  
“Indeed, it’s late and I’m attending a meeting right now. Couldn’t the matter wait tomorrow morning?” he asked him and Baekhyun had to close his eyes and focus all his energies not to reply rudely to this… insolent parent!  
How could he be so disinterested when it could be something important about his daughter?!  
“Actually, it can’t wait. Hyori-ha is still here. I was wondering if maybe something happened to her grandmother…” he replied trying to contain his irritation and the man coughed on the other end of the line.  
“She’s still there? Oh shit, I’m sorry… I’m coming immediately” he declared and even before Baekhyun could add anything else, the man on the other line closed the call.  
Baekhyun stared at the phone, disconcerted by what just happened.  
He padded through the corridors of the kindergarten, Hyori still asleep on him, cleaning around and organizing papers and clear files.  
It took half an hour before Baekhyun heard the sound of the gate opening.  
He walked toward the entrance just in time to meet Hyori’s father.  
The man was tall, taller than anybody Baekhyun ever met, and had black pulled back hair.  
He was wearing a suits so maybe he was still at work when Baekhyun called him.  
He looked handsome, almost to forgot that Baekhyun was angry with him for not caring about Hyori.  
“I’m so, so sorry!” he exclaimed entering and Baekhyun pushed a finger on his own lips, hinting to Hyori sleeping on him.  
“You are Park Chanyeol?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, bowing shortly again.  
“I’m again so sorry for…” he started but Baekhyun’s stare became harder, shaking his head.  
“Next time, call. She was worried about nobody coming to pick her up. It’s a trauma for small kids, you know?” he asked, trying to contain his upset voice.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider before he could nod shortly.  
“Good” Baekhyun whispered, sighing softly and slightly patting on Hyori’s back.  
“Hyori-ha, your father is here” he whispered to her that groaned, snuggling her small face on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
Baekhyun couldn’t hold back a smile, caressing her hair.  
“Hyori-ha… don’t you want to go home and eat something good?” he asked her again, fingers moving to slightly poke her tummy and she giggled, making Baekhyun chuckle.  
“Appa is here, don’t you want to go home with him?” he asked her and Hyori turned around to see Chanyeol who smiled back at her softly.  
“Appa!” she exclaimed, stretching her small arms toward Chanyeol, hands gripping air as much as she wanted to go to him.  
Chanyeol neared Baekhyun who passed him Hyori that hugged his neck super tight, gurgling small unintelligible sounds.  
“You were good?” he asked her that nodded softly and Chanyeol smiled, kissing her cheek.  
“You are such a good girl” he whispered again, hugging her a little bit tighter.  
Baekhyun smiled softly.  
Maybe there were reasons he wasn’t seeing why Hyori’s grandmother didn’t come to pick her up.  
And maybe Chanyeol thought Hyori was with her grandmother so he didn’t worry about it in the slightest.  
“You said your name is…?” Chanyeol asked him, stare inquiring Baekhyun’s whole being.  
Not only he was shorter than Chanyeol, but his physique was completely different, softer and rounder, even if what stood out more was for sure his pink hair.  
Kids loved his hair because they said that the color was similar to strawberries or peaches.  
“Byun Baekhyun. I think I’ve never seen you around for parental guidance, nice to meet you” he replied softly and Chanyeol nodded, hinting a short bow.  
“Unfortunately, no, yet is a pleasure for me too” he greeted him and Baekhyun nodded shortly before pushing his hands in the pockets of his baby blue apron and producing two candies.  
Hyori brightened up, showing a beautiful smile and Baekhyun smiled at her too.  
“For after dinner” he stated giving them to Chanyeol.  
“Two?” Chanyeol asked him, perplexed, but Baekhyun opened in another beautiful smile.  
“It was a long day for you too, Mr. Park. Sugar can help you feeling better” he concluded and Chanyeol stared at him, agape.  
Baekhyun thought he said something inappropriate and wanted to apologize but Chanyeol’s phone went off in his pocket.  
“Thank you, Mr. Byun, see you next time” he concluded picking up the call and Baekhyun stood there, perplexed, waiving to Hyori that showed him another big smile.  
He sighed shortly, closing the front door with the keys and finally dedicating himself to office work.  
It was a strange day but it confirmed him that Hyori was one of the best kids they had there.  
And her father… well, her father wasn’t so bad either?

  
Or at least this is what Baekhyun wanted to think, but in the following weeks, the same things happened again and again.  
Same scene repeating for almost ten more times.  
At the fourth time, though, when Baekhyun saw that Hyori’s grandmother wasn’t there that day either, he phoned directly Chanyeol.  
“Mr. Park, still Byun from Peter Pan” he started off when Chanyeol took the call.  
“I’ll be there in half an hour” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun hummed in thought, closing the call.  
And on the last day, after Hyori cried all the afternoon because… no apparent reason, when Chanyeol came to pick her up, she didn’t want to go with him.  
She didn’t even want to look at him.  
Baekhyun sighed softly, picking her up again, and leaning her on his shoulder.  
“Hyori-ha, aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to go home with appa?” he asked her but she shook her head, hugging tighter Baekhyun’s neck.  
Baekhyun’s scolding stare went immediately to Chanyeol.  
“I know it’s not my business, but something happened?” he asked to Chanyeol that sighed shortly, shaking his head.  
“I’m getting divorced and my ex-wife doesn’t want to keep her. I am fine with keeping her myself, but my ex-wife’s mother, Hyori’s grandmother, think I’m not… suitable so she tells me that she came pick her up when she hasn’t and such stupid things” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head, shortly.  
“Then don’t trust her anymore. If it’s a problem of schedule, we offer also to keep the kids few hours more so that you can come and pick up her by yourself” he suggested and he didn’t know why he was minding it so much, but he cared about that small girl and seeing her so sad every time her father came to pick her up, teared apart Baekhyun’s heart.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise and Baekhyun sighed again, again caressing Hyori’s back that started again to cry, this time surely because she was tired and she wanted to sleep.  
“I repeat, not my business, but Hyori’s welfare should be your top priority, Mr. Park, and clearly she’s not okay if she doesn’t want to come home with you” he added, forcing a small smile, before focusing again on Hyori.  
He pulled out all his secret weapon to make Hyori forgive his father.  
Even cute nicknames that he would never thought on using.  
“Hey, honeybun. Appa is sorry for being late again… But he really loves you and I know you love him back. So won’t you forgive him this time?” he asked her, caressing her cheeks and wiping away her tears.  
She stopped crying but stared at him dubious.  
Baekhyun smiled softly, whispering lower: “I’ll also give you a magical candy stick” and pointing toward a canned colorful box that had inside lollipops.  
Hyori knew it too and stared at Baekhyun, then at the box and finally at Chanyeol.  
“Appa?” she asked toward Chanyeol that sighed shortly.  
“I’m sorry, Hyori. I’ll do my best to be on time starting from next week” he whispered and she smiled at him, understanding and stretching toward him, finally leaving Baekhyun’s arms toward Chanyeol’s.  
Chanyeol hugged her tightly and she started mumbling about things again while Baekhyun went to the box and retrieved two lollipops.  
“You both did great” he whispered giving them to Chanyeol that smiled awkwardly.  
“I’m a little bit grown up for lollipops, but thanks for your concern” he replied and Baekhyun winked at him, shortly.  
“Who said that grown ups don’t eat lollipops?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider again, staring at Baekhyun like he just said something that went against all his beliefs in that world.  
Baekhyun chuckled softly before shaking his head.  
“It’s getting late, Mr. Park. Enjoy your weekend with your daughter and see you on Monday” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly, bowing again.  
“Hyori, say bye-bye to the teacher” he said to Hyori that stared at him perplexed, clearly not understanding what he was asking her.  
“Teacher is not a word that she recognizes. I’m simply Baekhyun for her” Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Let’s say bye-bye to Baekhyun?” she asked her and Hyori beamed toward Baekhyun, waiving her hands.  
Baekhyun chuckled again, smile not leaving his lips and waiving back.  
“Bye-bye, honeybun. Let’s see on Monday” he greeted her and when they were both out of the building, Baekhyun sighed deeply again.  
Chanyeol and Hyori’s situation was… difficult.  
He wanted to help somehow but he didn’t want to meddle too much in Parks’ personal affairs.  
He shook his head, trying to focus on his problems that in that moment materialized as phone call from his mother.  
He didn’t want to take the call because he didn’t want to argue with her again, but he didn’t want either to make her worry.  
Baekhyun replied with a neutral “mother, how are you?” but she was already on a warpath apparently.  
“We have to talk, Baekhyun!” she stated and Baekhyun sighed.  
“I’m still at work, is it urgent?” he asked her, trying to be understanding and not to hang up on her without even double thinking about it.  
“Baekbom yesterday slipped and told me things about you…” she started and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“What kind of things?” he asked her and her voice wavered when she replied.  
“That you are gay?!” she stated incredulous and Baekhyun sighed deeply again.  
Not a good day at all.  
Hyori and Chanyeol wiped away all his strengths and he didn’t have energies to deny it, so he simply went with the discourse.  
“It’s true. I don’t like women” he stated, closing his eyes briefly, knowing that that sentence would start a fire, more than putting out one, and he could feel his mother almost fainting on the other end of the phone.  
“But, maybe it’s because you didn’t find the right girl yet? One that can make you fall in love and…” she started but Baekhyun sighed in exasperation.  
“It can’t happen, mom. It’s not about love or not. It’s about them being… women. And I can’t feel anything if not deep affection. With men, instead, it’s different” he explained but she stopped him immediately.  
“I don’t want to hear this thing!” she stated almost scandalized and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Perfect, because I don’t have any more time” he concluded and when she tried to argue about it, he cut her off, greeting her and closing the call.  
He inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.  
Everything will be fine, he tried to convince himself even if this matter reaching his mother wasn’t best thing that could happen in that moment.  
He sighed again before focusing once again on some paperwork and then he went home.

  
It was Sunday morning and after turning in bed for more than half an hour he decided that his adult responsibilities were calling him.  
Namely, exiting and buying real food instead of take-away or frozen food.  
Baekhyun took a shower, ate breakfast and exited in the street, walking toward the nearest supermarket.  
He had the car but its utilization was restricted to emergency or long journey.  
Usually he preferred to walk or to use public transportation.  
Outside the supermarket, there was a small stand that promoted new type of candy and gave away lollipops.  
Baekhyun smiled softly at the idea and picked up one, unwrapping it and sucking on it while he started shopping through the aisles.  
He was walking through the frozen food aisle when a bubbling laugh attracted his attention.  
He turned around and met the amused stare of Hyori, sitting in a shopping cart.  
Baekhyun smiled softly, waiving at her and her eyes brightened up, pointing at him.  
“Appa!” she called and Baekhyun realized that she was with Chanyeol, that stared toward the direction in which his daughter was pointing, meeting Baekhyun’s stare.  
“Good morning” Baekhyun greeted him softly and Chanyeol greeted him back, stare enquiring on the lollipop in his mouth.  
“A gift at the entrance” he replied popping it out and showing the nice shade of shocking pink.  
“Taste like… bubblegum and chemical strawberry?” he added trying to picture out the flavor even if it was indefinitely sweet more than having a real taste.  
Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling but Hyori was more than interested, stretching her hands toward Baekhyun.  
“Oh no, honeybun. This isn’t for you” he whispered making it disappear again in his mouth but Hyori frowned, shaking her head.  
Clearly she wanted one too.  
“That is Baekhyun’s, sweetheart. We will buy candy later” Chanyeol whispered but she frowned again, stretching her hands toward Baekhyun that stared toward Chanyeol who sighed softly.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Byun…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head, picking Hyori up.  
“Let’s keep it a secret and let me give you half of it” he whispered her popping out the lollipop from his mouth and giving it to her that took it overjoyed.  
She started mumbling things while she ate it in Baekhyun’s arms and Baekhyun stared at her smiling softly, totally captivated by her.  
She was so sweet and such a good baby and Baekhyun could definitely state that if he would picture a daughter in his life, she would be as Hyori.  
“Do you have kids, Mr. Byun?” Chanyeol asked him out of the blue and Baekhyun’s stare immediately dimed, forcing a small smile.  
“No, I don’t” he replied, gently caressing Hyori’s head before putting her down in the cart again.  
She stayed there quiet, sucking on Baekhyun’s former lollipop, now hers.  
It was a delicate subject for Baekhyun, something that he would never face neither with his close friends.  
Baekhyun loved kids.  
But he didn’t love women so marrying and having kids wasn’t in his life plans.  
And it wasn’t common for homosexual couples to adopt kids.  
So Baekhyun knew that he would never had a kid on his own, but only other people’s ones at work.  
Chanyeol stare remained on Baekhyun that shook his head, forcing another smile, this time brighter.  
“I have enough of them at work, no?” he added trying to joke about it but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I think yours could be different” he replied softly, smiling toward Hyori and Baekhyun stared toward her too.  
“Hyori is such a good girl, Mr. Park. You are very lucky” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded briefly, smile not leaving his lips.  
There was a small silence and Baekhyun was almost greeting him but Chanyeol interrupted his thoughts.  
“You live nearby?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Yeah, behind the park. Usually I walk to work” he replied, hinting with his head toward the direction where he came from.  
Chanyeol nodded in understanding.  
“I… think I’ll go, now. Have a good day, Mr. Park” Baekhyun finally whispered before leaning in and pat softly on Hyori’s head.  
“Bye bye, Hyori-ha” he concluded and he was walking away when Chanyeol stopped him.  
“Thank you” he started and when Baekhyun frowned, puzzled, he added “for the lollipop”.  
Baekhyun smiled at him, waiving and walking away.  
Meeting Chanyeol and Hyori out of the blue, made Baekhyun feel sad.  
Maybe it was because of Chanyeol’s question about him having kid or the whole situation, but Baekhyun ended up buying frozen food and junk food instead of something good for his health.  
And even when he went back home, he spent the rest of the day watching sappy, melancholic movies on Netflix.

  
Weeks passed and Chanyeol kept faith in his word of being on time to go and pick up Hyori.  
And when he wasn’t on time, he phoned the kindergarten to notice that he would arrive a little bit later.  
Hyori never made a scene for going home and always was so happy when her appa arrived to bring her home.  
Baekhyun’s heart was at ease then, seeing that things were going fine.  
Everything was going for the best and didn’t have anything to worry anymore.  
Apart for his life outside kindergarten.  
It was late an afternoon and he was keeping Hyori a little bit longer because Chanyeol said he will be late.  
He was fine with it since Hyori was so quiet and obedient that it was almost like he didn’t have her.  
She was so cute and soft and always gurgling and bubbling things, starting to form her first words, like appa and candy and cat.  
He was sitting with her that, suddenly, pointed toward the entryway and exclaimed: “Peach!”.  
Baekhyun frowned, perplexed.  
Firstly, because he never heard her saying peach and then because on the door there was Baekhyun’s mother, who was wearing a peach-colored dress.  
“Hyori-ha, you are so good, it’s peach!” he cooed at her, picking her up and staring at his mother, frowning.  
“Why are you here?” he asked her, worried, and she shook her head, disgusted to what she was seeing.  
“You are playing house games again” she stated and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.  
“It’s my work, mother. I work with kids” he replied briefly, and she let out a sarcastic laugh.  
“Even though you are not able to make one” she added, words meant to hurt him.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s not your problem. I don’t remember asking you for your help or your permission. It’s still my life” he replied but she laughed again.  
“Sure, sure. I’m here just to tell you that your father changed his last will and excluded you from it” she stated and Baekhyun shook his head, not worried in the slightest.  
He knew that that day would come.  
After knowing that he was gay, surely they couldn’t simply accept it or pretend that Baekhyun didn’t exist.  
“I don’t need your money or your acknowledgement” he concluded and she shook her head again, walking away and almost bumping on Chanyeol who was entering the room.  
She bowed shortly and Chanyeol’s stare went from her to Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun had to force himself to be his usual self.  
“Ah, Mr. Park, you are earlier than expected” he stated, forcing a smile toward him, and patting on Hyori’s back that was playing with Baekhyun’s nametag.  
“Hyori-ha, time to go home. Appa is here” he whispered toward her that nodded, staring toward Chanyeol.  
But Chanyeol’s stare was still on Baekhyun.  
“Are you okay?” he asked him, picking up Hyori that was making grabby hands toward him.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.  
“No need to worry, Mr. Park. Everything is fine” he replied, forcing another small smile but Hyori placed her small hand on Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“Baek” she whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.  
“Ah, honeybun! How many new words are you saying today?!” he asked her, caressing her cheeks, but his voice wavered softly and Chanyeol was still staring at him.  
“Did she tell other words?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Peach” he replied and for a second he reviewed the scene with his mother.  
It was unfair how she had to condemn him for what wasn’t his choice.  
For things that were part of his nature.  
For not faking feelings for a woman just for society purpose.  
For not wanting to take any relationship with anyone because he was fine alone and with his work.  
“Baek?” Hyori asked him, again touching his cheek and Baekhyun realized that a single teardrop fell down on his cheek.  
“I’m… sorry” he whispered, wiping it away immediately and shaking his head perplexed.  
It was ages since last time he cried and doing it in front of someone was something that almost never happened.  
Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head.  
“No need to apologize. Are you okay?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I am and I already took too much of your time” he replied softly, smiling toward them.  
Chanyeol hummed gently and patted on Hyori’s back.  
“Do you want to tell something to Baekhyun?” he asked her and Hyori mumbled in thought, before nodding.  
“Ba-Bai, Baek!” she exclaimed and Baekhyun smiled at her softly.  
“Bye-bye, honeybun” he replied waiving at her and Chanyeol started to walk away, but then Baekhyun remembered that there was a parent-teachers meeting in ten days.  
“Mr. Park, wait” he called him and Chanyeol turned toward him, perplexed.  
“In ten days there will be a parent-teachers meeting. It’s nothing serious or important, but I think it will do you good coming around” Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Please text me the time and schedule if you don’t mind. Otherwise, I’ll surely forget it” he replied humming shortly and trying to focus on something, maybe his appointments for next week.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity and then nodded briefly.  
“Can I send them to that phone you left as emergency contact?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded immediately.  
“Sure, thanks. It’s my personal phone so I’m always reachable on that one” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Perfect” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded toward him.  
“Yeah, perfect. Good evening, Mr. Byun, see you tomorrow” he concluded and Baekhyun waived at him, seeing them off and sighing when they were out of sight.  
There was something in Hyori and Chanyeol that moved feelings inside Baekhyun.  
And he didn’t know how fine it was.

  
He texted Chanyeol the day and time for the meeting, even if he struggled a lot with the composition and sending of said text.  
Everything seemed to be too informal and too friendly and Baekhyun didn’t want to give him that impression.  
In the end, he went for something simple and clean.

[09:15AM] To: Park Chanyeol (Hyori’s father):  
Mr. Park hope to find you well. It’s Byun Baekhyun here, from Peter Pan Kindergarten. Regarding the parent-teachers meeting I mentioned you yesterday, please find attached copy of the schedule and find the one that fit you better. Please contact us if you need more information.

He sighed sending the message and hoping that his tone wasn’t too informal.  
And was it a bad idea sending it with his phone?  
He could have done it through e-mail or other means.  
He sighed again and he was about to lock his screen and put the phone away, when it pinged gently.  
There was a message from Chanyeol.

[09:18AM] From: Park Chanyeol (Hyori’s father):  
Thank you, Mr. Byun. I will do my best to be there. See you this evening.

The reply was short but Baekhyun felt his cheeks growing warmer.  
That see you this evening make him feel embarrassed, even if he knew it was simply for coming picking Hyori up.  
Still.  
He sighed again softly and shook his head.  
Time to work and to focus on more important things.  
He didn’t have time to daydream about it.

  
As promised, Chanyeol came to the parent-teachers meeting and spoke both with Baekhyun and Minseok.  
They were happy about Hyori and how she was progressing smoothly, both in language and interact with other kids her age.  
The only thing, it was clear that Chanyeol was a single parent and was raising her alone, with little to zero knowledge of how to properly raise a child.  
“Maybe we can suggest you to ask for the advice and help of someone with slightly more experience in this field?” Minseok told him and Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought.  
“Or at least, please feel free to ask us if something is bothering you or you think you may need help in something” he added and Minseok nodded at his side, endorsing Baekhyun’s words.  
“You help will be precious, thank you” he concluded and after few more words, he went away together with Hyori.  
There was a small silence and Minseok sighed, slightly brushing Baekhyun’s shoulder with his.  
“Nice type that Mr. Park” he said and Baekhyun hummed softly.  
“You say?” he asked back and Minseok pinched his cheek shortly.  
“As if you didn’t see it? I noticed how you were staring at him” he commented and Baekhyun shook his head, slightly touching where Minseok pinched him.  
“It’s not what you think, hyung. He’s just… Hyori’s father. Nothing more” he replied and Minseok nodded shortly, even though he was clearly not satisfied with his reply.  
“Maybe for the moment. Let’s see in the future” he concluded and Baekhyun shook his head, sighing in defeat.

  
Days started to become again a routine and Baekhyun was fine with it.  
Everything was fine with the kids and work and he didn’t hear from his mother since then.  
It was a Saturday morning and he was at home, cleaning around, deciding what to do that afternoon, when his phone started ringing.  
He frowned going to fetch it from the kitchen table.  
He didn’t wait for any call.  
On the screen appeared Chanyeol’s contact ID.  
Baekhyun’s frown grew deeper as he picked up the call.  
“Mr. Park? You okay?” he asked at the phone and on the other line he could hear Hyori’s desperate weeping.  
“Mr. Byun? Sorry for bothering you on your day out, but I really need a help” he replied and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“What can I do for you?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed deeply.  
“I’m at the hospital with Hyori for her vaccine but nor me or the doctors and nurse are able to keep her calm enough to make the injection” he explained and Baekhyun bit his lips softly.  
Baekhyun asked details about the hospital and then nodded briefly.  
“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, time to take the car” he replied and Chanyeol thanked him again before hanging up.  
Baekhyun sighed softly before pulling his fingers through his hair, making them messier.  
He dressed with jeans and a t-shirt, the first things he found in his closet and, after taking his small bag where he put also some peaches and napkins, phone and keys, he went outside.  
The drive until the hospital was, luckily, short and he didn’t find much traffic, even if he couldn’t stop tormenting his bottom lip with his fingers, worried about little Hyori.  
After parking, he went directly to pediatrics and the followed Hyori’s quiet sobs.  
When he arrived there, Hyori was having another crying fit and Chanyeol was desperate, clearly unable to do anything.  
The doctor stared at him perplexed but when he saw how Hyori stretched to go to him, he relaxed shortly.  
“Honeybun! What’s happening?” Baekhyun asked her and Chanyeol give her to him.  
“It hurts” she wailed and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“No, no, honeybun, it doesn’t hurt at all. These nurses are here especially for you and to make it painless. And do you think appa would let them hurt you?” he explained her, caressing her hair and back.  
She stared at him and he smiled at her softly.  
“And… don’t you want a lollipop later?” he added, magically producing one from his jeans pocket.  
Hyori beamed at him.  
“Baek!” she called him and he smiled again.  
“So, honeybun, don’t you want to be super good and make appa happy?” he asked her, cooing at her, and she nodded shortly, making Baekhyun smile again and gesturing toward the nurse that neared him.  
“It will end in no time, you know. Oh, yes, you are really, really good Hyori-ha” he continued, caressing her back while the nurse prepared the injection.  
When she touched Hyori’s leg with a cotton pad, Hyori tried to look at what the nurse was doing here but Baekhyun attracted again her attention.  
“And later on, where do you have to go? Appa told you something about lunch? It’s almost lunchtime so maybe he already has something in mind…” he started saying, checking on the progress of the nurse, and Hyori nodded shortly.  
“Oh, so you know already? What do you want to eat, princess?” he asked her again and in that exact moment the nurse made the injection.  
Hyori started crying again, hugging Baekhyun’s neck tight and he cradled her back and forth, patting her back.  
“Shh, it’s all done now, honeybun. You were super strong” he whispered her, kissing her temple, and the crying fit became small sobs again, making finally Chanyeol’s shoulders relax and his stare soften.  
He felt a bit relieved too.  
“And this is for you, as promised” he concluded, unwrapping the lollipop and giving it to her who started licking it happily.  
She didn’t even make the gesture to want to go back into Chanyeol’s arms and both didn’t apparently care in that moment.  
The doctor smiled softly at both before speaking with Chanyeol.  
“Your husband is really good with kids” he stated and Chanyeol blushed while Baekhyun’s ears caught fire.  
“He’s… my daughter’s teacher” Chanyeol whispered back and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
The man’s eyes went wider in surprise and shook his head shortly.  
“Sorry if I misunderstood the situation. Just you seem to know Hyori-ha so well” he stated toward Baekhyun that smiled softly.  
“I love my kids, doctor” he replied and Hyori cheered popping out the lollipop from her mouth and giving it to Baekhyun.  
“Thanks, honeybun, but it’s yours. You can eat it” he replied, smiled at her and she beamed again, starting again to suck at it.  
“Well, Park, now that the vaccine is done, we can see in two months. It can be that she will have some fever but it’s just because of the injection. Nothing to worry about” the doctor concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Perfect, thank you doctor. Let’s see you in few months” he concluded sitting up and walking outside, followed by Baekhyun who still held Hyori.  
Outside the weather got darker, rain slightly staining the concrete and Baekhyun sighed in despair.  
“My laundry…” he whispered and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.  
“I’m sorry for calling you, Mr. Byun…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him, smiling toward him.  
“No need to worry. Every child fears injection, it’s normal. The technique is distracting them” he explained and Chanyeol listened to him, fascinated.  
“You know awfully a lot for being just a kindergarten teacher” he added and Baekhyun hummed softly.  
“It’s my work, Mr. Park. My duty is making kids happy” he replied, but he felt again that weird feelings and thought again to his mother’s words.  
He wasn’t fitting to be father.  
His only way to be around kids and to help them grow in fine adults, was being a teacher.  
“Baek!” Hyori called him and he smiled softly at her.  
“Yeah, I know. Now I’ll give you back to appa and go home” he replied but she shook her head, making Baekhyun frown.  
“Din-dins!” she added and Baekhyun frowned again, stare shifting to Chanyeol that chuckled.  
“She wants you to eat with us” he explained and Hyori mumbled other words, nodding.  
Baekhyun smiled softly at her.  
“But it’s your time with appa, not with me. We can see on Monday” he retorted but she shook her head again.  
“Baek and appa” she continued and Baekhyun sighed, stare moving again to Chanyeol.  
“Mr. Park, please, say something” he whispered softly.  
Hyori was being way too cute and Baekhyun was really tempted to remain with her but didn’t want to cause troubles or problems to Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly, make a gesture of taking Hyori back.  
Baekhyun gave her to him and Chanyeol smiled again at him.  
“What do we say, Hyori?” he asked her and she nodded, convinced.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Byun, but I’m forced to invite you to lunch. My princess here said that we owe you a lot and not only for today” he stated, nodding shortly too.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before chuckling at the extreme similarity between Chanyeol and Hyori.  
She had his same ears.  
And eyes shape.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed before smiling again.  
“I have to join you then. Princess invitations are important and impossible to refuse” Baekhyun finally stated and Hyori clapped her small hands, excited and Chanyeol smiled again at him.  
“Lunch will be messy, but I suppose you know it already” he added making Baekhyun chuckle.  
“I have twenty of them each lunch time, Mr. Park… Lunch is always messy” he replied and Chanyeol smiled wider, small dimples appearing on his cheeks and making Baekhyun’s heart squeeze.  
“You can call me by first name, it would be easier also for Hyori” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun’s stare was on his, perplexed for an instant but then he nodded shortly.  
“Please, do the same. She knows me as Baekhyun, after all” he stated and Chanyeol nodded, slightly rocking Hyori in his arms.  
“So princess, should we go eat with Baekhyun?” he asked her and she squeal in excitement, clapping again her hands.  
Rain started to come down harder and Baekhyun frowned.  
“How did you come here?” he asked Chanyeol who frowned too, looking at the rain.  
“Metro, because my car is under maintenance” he replied and Baekhyun fished his car keys from his pockets pulling out also candies, chocolates and other wrapped sweets.  
Chanyeol frowned at the sight but he didn’t say anything.  
“I can drive there if you want” he proposed and Chanyeol sighed in relief.  
“That would be more than appreciate, Baekhyun. Thank you” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, walking toward the parking.  
He unlocked the car opening the back-seat door and letting Chanyeol and Hyori inside.  
Once he checked that they were both inside and settled, he closed the door, moving to seat on the driver seat, thanking that the parking lot was covered since light rain evolved in a real downpour.  
“I’m sorry if I’m seated behind but…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Safety first” he retorted and Chanyeol nodded softly, starting to give him direction on where to go.  
Baekhyun drove in silence, following Chanyeol’s direction and Hyori’s babbling sounds that recently started to evolve in something more similar to words.  
The place was a family restaurant were a lot of families were gathering, being it the weekend.  
Luckily there was an empty table, so they didn’t have to wait too much.  
“Oh, isn’t it Hyori-ha?” the waitress exclaimed passing and greeting the child and Chanyeol smiled toward her.  
“Hyori-ha, say hi to this young lady” he said her but Hyori’s stare was on Baekhyun that extracted his phone from his pocket because it was ringing.  
Hanging from it there was a small, pink fluffy rice cake plush that Minseok won some weeks ago to some lottery and, since it reminded him of Baekhyun, gave it to him.  
Baekhyun didn’t realize Hyori’s stare was on him until he replied on the phone, smiling toward her.  
“Hello?” he asked since he didn’t look at the caller ID, too enthralled of the small girl that wanted to sit up and go to Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol stopped her briefly and she pouted, shaking her head.  
“Appa!” she exclaimed and Baekhyun almost missed what the caller was saying.  
“Baek, Jondae here, are you listening to me?” he asked and Baekhyun replied immediately affirmatively.  
“Oh, thanks heavens. I have a favor to ask you…” Jondae started and Baekhyun’s attention was immediately on him.  
Kim Jondae was one of his friends since high school and sometimes, somehow they still keep in contact.  
Jondae was a banker and his life was more or less similar to Baekhyun, or maybe even worse since his parents were rich and literally forced him to marry a woman that he didn’t love and didn’t stand at all.  
“A favor?” he echoed perplexed since it wasn’t something that Jondae would do.  
“Yeah, my wife’s sister has a child and is looking for someone that could babysit him for few hours tomorrow. Are you still good with kids?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed in thought, stare shifting to Hyori that was arguing with Chanyeol because she wanted to sit near Baekhyun and not in front of him.  
“Yeah, I would say so…” he replied shortly, tapping his fingers on the table, attracting Hyori’s attention.  
Be good he mouthed, putting a finger on his lips, and she nodded softly, quitting immediately all the fuss she was making.  
Chanyeol stared at him marveled and astonished, earning a small smile from Baekhyun.  
“Would it be okay for you tomorrow?” Jondae asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
“Your house or…?” he started but Jondae stopped him immediately.  
“Yeah, yeah. She has to go out with my wife so, yeah, my house” he replied and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Any chance to meet you too tomorrow?” he asked, worried by Jondae’s sad and tired voice.  
“Maybe… If I don’t exit too late from office” Jondae replied and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“It would be good. We could catch up with some matters?” he proponed and Jondae laughed briefly but without any happiness in it.  
“Sure. See you tomorrow then. I’ll text you for the time” he concluded and Baekhyun hummed, greeting him and closing the call.  
“Sorry for taking the call but it seemed to be important” Baekhyun stated toward Chanyeol that shook his head.  
“No need to apologize, it’s fine” he replied and, in that moment, Hyori wriggled out of her seat, hiding under the table.  
Chanyeol gasped in surprise but Baekhyun smiled softly, leaning down and peeking under the table.  
“Want to seat near me?” he asked her, winking, and she beamed at him, nodding frantically.  
“You have to ask appa before, though” he warned her, making her pout and reemerge on Chanyeol’s side of the table.  
“Appa? Seat with Baek?” she asked him and Chanyeol was marveled by sentence instead of bubbling and gurgling sounds.  
Baekhyun smiled at her, proudly and then his stare shifted to Chanyeol.  
“You have to be good. And try to eat without being too messy” he said and Hyori grinned, nodding and almost running to seat near Baekhyun who patted her head immediately.  
“Good girl” he whispered and she smiled softly.  
“Usually what do you order for her?” he asked Chanyeol, opening the menu and quickly reading it.  
“Sometimes pasta? Or other time they have like kid menu with mashed potatoes and chicken breast” he replied, opening the menu too and Baekhyun leant in near to Hyori, covering them with the menu, like he was organizing a conspiration.  
“What do you want Hyori-ha? Pasta with tomato sauce? Or chicken with mashed potatoes?” he asked her softly, making her giggle.  
“Pasta?” she asked back and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Good choice” he agreed smiling at her and she clapped her hands, happily.  
When he closed the menu, Chanyeol was staring at them, frowning.  
“Everything is fine?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head.  
“I’m just… perplexed. You seem to know my daughter better than me” he replied and Baekhyun’s smile froze in place, stare shifting away.  
He wanted to reply, to apologize for having all that confidence with his daughter but one of the sources of his problems presented again.  
Thankfully she was going to pay, so she already finished to eat, but had sufficient time to stop by and stare judgingly toward Baekhyun.  
“Mother, nice to see you around” he whispered hinting a small bow and she clicked her tongue.  
“Isn’t this the same kid of last time? Is it yours?” she asked him and Baekhyun shook his head softly.  
“No, she’s one of the kids at the kindergarten. This is Mr. Park, her father” he replied and his mother’s stare went to Chanyeol before shifting again on Baekhyun.  
“And why are you here? Doesn’t she have a mother?” she asked again and Baekhyun clicked his tongue, moving his hand to caress Hyori’s hair, slightly covering her ears.  
“What’s your problem if I’m here and she’s not? Don’t make me repeat myself, I didn’t ask for your advice or permission” he stated coldly, stare hard on her, and she chuckled shortly, shaking her head.  
“You are still taking too much confidence with kids that are not yours. What if he doesn’t like it? You are invading family’s space here” she retorted and before Baekhyun could tell her anything, she looked again toward Chanyeol.  
“Don’t trust my son too much, Mr. Park. He’s not able to properly form a family so he plays house games. Nothing good can come by someone like him” she said before walking away and leaving them alone.  
Baekhyun bit his lips, stare unable to meet Chanyeol’s and feeling again hurt by his mother’s words.  
“Baek?” Hyori called him and he forced his best smile.  
“Everything’s fine…” he started saying, another cute nickname on his lips, when he thought again at Chanyeol’s statement and to his mother words.  
“Everything is fine, Hyori-ha, no need to worry” he concluded, opting for simply her name, distancing his hands from Hyori’s hair, making things right again.  
He had to respect the distance that there was between him as teacher and the kids at the kindergarten with Hyori too, even if she was so cute and sweet and they spent so much time together.  
Hyori wasn’t his daughter.  
She was Chanyeol’s daughter and it wasn’t right that Baekhyun stack his nose in Parks’ affairs.  
“I’m sorry for my mother’s words, Chanyeol. She’s not a…” he started still not staring toward him but they were interrupted by the same waitress from before.  
She tried to gain Hyori’s attention in all the means, but Hyori’s stare was worried and on Baekhyun.  
Even when the food arrived, Hyori waited before eating.  
The silence was awkward and Baekhyun didn’t know how to fill it, so he kept silent but when he saw that Hyori wasn’t even taking her fork to eat, he frowned softly.  
“Sweetheart, aren’t you eating?” Chanyeol asked her, but she shook her head, pushing the dish toward Baekhyun.  
He smiled softly.  
“I made you angry, Hyori-ha? I’m sorry…” he whispered but she shook her head, pouting.  
Chanyeol groaned softly.  
“Hyori, don’t throw a tantrum now” he warned her but Hyori was irremovable and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“I have peaches, you know? I brought especially for you. Don’t you want them?” he asked her and Hyori’s eyes grew wider in perplexity.  
Also Chanyeol was perplexed and silently stared at his daughter changing immediately behavior, pulling again the dish toward her and start eating in silence.  
“Good girl” he concluded and Hyori hummed, chewing on the short spaghetti.  
Baekhyun started to eat to near her, feeling Chanyeol’s perplexed stare still on him.  
He sighed deeply before forcing his stare on Chanyeol.  
“I’m sorry for what she said before. And also for taking too much confidence with your daughter” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“I just wonder what she meant with it” he replied and Baekhyun shook his head, forcing a smile.  
“Nothing in particular. No need to worry about it” he concluded and Chanyeol wanted to enquire any further but Hyori splat part of her pasta on the table by mistake, splattering Baekhyun’s hand with tomato sauce.  
Chanyeol was about to scold her but Baekhyun leant in taking away what she splat on the table and shaking softly his head.  
“Gently, gently. You don’t have too put too much strength to eat it” he whispered her softly and she nodded shortly, pressing more delicately to picking the pasta up.  
“I still can’t phantom how you can be this good with kids” Chanyeol noted softly and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s my work” he replied mechanically, like all the time someone asked him but Chanyeol shook his head, not convinced.  
“It can’t be only for that matter, also your colleague, Mr. Kim, is very good with kids but you have like a… motherly aura?” he asked him and Baekhyun cringed at the words, forcing a small smile.  
“I don’t know if taking it as a compliment or…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head immediately.  
“It is a compliment, Baekhyun. Your parental skill are top class and I wonder why you don’t have some kids on your own, since you are so good with them and it’s obvious that you like them a lot” he explained and Baekhyun frowned deeply, stare shifting to Hyori that have tomato sauce all over her face.  
He rustled in the small bag he always had with him, producing wet wipes out of nowhere again.  
“Oh, dear. Look at you” he whispered, picking one off from the packet and starting cleaning Hyori’s mouth with it.  
“Baek!” she protested but he shook his head.  
“We have to make you clean otherwise how could you eat peaches? They will taste like tomato” he explained and she frowned but let him clean her.  
“See…? Exactly what I was saying” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun blushed softly, shaking his head.  
He sighed deeply before deciding to share a bit of his past with Chanyeol.  
Just a little bit and just because it would be weird otherwise.  
“My brother has a child and… I still went to university and had a lot of free time. So, I… raised him up in my brother’s stake?” he started explaining, pulling out of the bag two medium sized peaches and starting to cut them into bite size pieces.  
He put them on a napkin and Hyori started to take one immediately, making Baekhyun smile softly.  
“It was fine, at the beginning, but then he started calling me papa and not wanting to go home anymore, my brother’s wife told me that I was trying to steal her child from her” he whispered, feeling again the sadness of the argument he had with her.  
She shouted at him things that plagued Baekhyun for years and still, sometimes, he still thought about.  
She insisted that Baekhyun was dangerous for their child, convincing Baekhyun’s brother to forbid Baekhyun to see him.  
It was difficult because Baekhyun grew fond of the kid and treated him like his own brother.  
“It’s for this reason that my mother doesn’t want me near kids. Especially since I’m not… suitable to be father of one on my own” he added softly, pushing some peach slices toward Chanyeol too.  
Chanyeol frowned shortly but ate them nevertheless.  
“What do you mean with not suitable?” he asked him and Baekhyun forced a smile, shaking his head.  
“I don’t think I can reply this question, I’m sorry” he replied, avoiding his stare and starting to cut the other peach.  
“I…” Chanyeol started but the waitress interrupted them again asking them if they wanted to order something more.  
Chanyeol’s stare went to Baekhyun who shook his head.  
“No, thank you. I’m fine like this” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, even if his stare was worried.  
“You ate only half of your dish and…” he started and Baekhyun pulled out one of his best smiles.  
“I’m fine. No need to worry, Chanyeol” Baekhyun concluded, wiping away his hands on a wet wipe.  
There was a small silence, during which Baekhyun focused mainly on Hyori eating peached and dribbling all her hands and mouth with peach juice.  
Baekhyun pulled out two other wet wipes and, after Hyori finished eating, used them to clean her hands and mouth.  
And once she was clean, she extended her arms toward Baekhyun who picked her up making her sit in his laps.  
“You sleepy?” he asked her softly, caressing her hair and she nodded shortly hugging his neck and leaning her head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“Hyori-ha?” Baekhyun called her, but she shook her head, pretending not to hear.  
“Hyori-ha?” he called her again but she shook her head once more.  
Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, sighing.  
Once that you make a baby used to some names and some gestures it was difficult to stop calling them in that same way.  
“Honeybun?” he tried again, poking her tummy and she giggled, finally facing him.  
“You have to go home with appa, now, you know?” he asked her and she frowned shortly.  
“We can see on Monday at school” he continued but she shook her head.  
“Appa? Baek with us?” she asked toward Chanyeol, still not leaving Baekhyun’s neck.  
Chanyeol forced a smile before shaking his head.  
“No, sweetheart. He has other things to do” he replied and Hyori pouted deeply.  
Baekhyun caressed her back, sighing softly.  
“Don’t make things worse, Hyori-ha. You have to go home with appa and be good with him, okay? We will see each other all next week” he whispered to her and she hummed shortly.  
“Baek? Be good too?” she asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Sure, I’ll be good too so that we can see again next week” he replied and she smiled before kissing his cheek, leaving Baekhyun, and also Chanyeol, dumbfounded.  
She sat up from Baekhyun’s laps returning to sit near Chanyeol who was still marveled.  
“She never kissed anybody. Neither me” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare shifting again away.  
That was his hint.  
No more personal invitation.  
No more favor outside work.  
Hyori was as the other kids he had in his classroom.  
No honeybun nor princess.  
He wanted to apologize but Hyori pulled Chanyeol’s sleeve, clearly sleepy and Baekhyun forced another smile.  
“I’ll drive you home since the downpour doesn’t seem to end any time soon” he whispered sitting up and Chanyeol nodded shortly, picking up Hyori, who immediately leant her head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, closing her eyes.  
Chanyeol insisted to pay also Baekhyun’s part, unhearing his protest and Baekhyun sighed again when they were outside.  
The drive was silent, but not that awkward silence from before.  
Maybe because Baekhyun was too taken in his thoughts to actually mind whatever Chanyeol was thinking about that day or about Baekhyun himself.  
He simply followed Chanyeol’s direction, bringing them home.  
For the time they were there, Hyori was totally asleep.  
Baekhyun opened the door for him and Chanyeol thanked him softly.  
They stared at each other briefly, under the platform roof of Chanyeol’s apartment lot.  
“Thanks for today, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“You have no reason to thank me” he replied, pulling off one of his best smile and slightly bowing toward him.  
“Enjoy your day, Chanyeol. See you next week” he concluded before sitting again in his car and driving away.  
Chanyeol’s stare when Hyori kissed Baekhyun’s cheek or when she tried her best to attract Baekhyun’s attentions was the same that his brother’s wife had that time.  
And Baekhyun didn’t want to arrive to the same terms with Chanyeol.  
He had to treat Hyori as every other kid in his class.  
Even if the only idea of not spoiling her, not staying more just for her or bringing her peaches was something Baekhyun didn’t want to miss.  
However, he hadn’t any other choice.  
His mother’s word once again echoed in his head.  
He didn’t want to ruin Chanyeol’s family nor to hurt Hyori and he would have done everything for making those two have a normal life in which he wasn’t present if not as Hyori’s teacher.

  
Baekhyun’s good resolutions lasted way less than forty-eight hours.  
The day after, following Jondae’s request, he went to his house at three in the afternoon, best smile he had plastered on his face and rang the bell.  
Jondae’s wife opened the door with her usual snobby stance, clicking her tongue when he saw him.  
“You are Jondae’s friend, right?” she asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“This way” she said walking inside the house and Baekhyun followed her.  
“This is Inbok, my sister’s child” she stated gesturing toward a kid no more than five years that was splashed on the sofa.  
Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.  
“Hello, my name is Baekhyun, nice to meet you” he stated and she shook her head.  
“He doesn’t like strangers. You can leave him in front of the tv. Just check him out sometimes. And don’t touch things around the house. Jondae will be home for five. You can leave by then” she stated and Baekhyun force a smile nodding shortly, seeing her off since her sister was waiting for her in the parking lot.  
Baekhyun sighed softly before sitting on the floor near the sofa and pulling out an illustrated book.  
He started reading it in silence and Inbok, at first ignored him but when he realized that Baekhyun was focused on the book, he sat off the sofa, sitting near Baekhyun.  
“What are you doing?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Reading this book on some bunnies. Want to read it together?” he asked back and Inbok frowned.  
“I can’t read, didn’t my mother tell you?” he continued and Baekhyun smiled toward him.  
“I can read it for you, if you are interested in the story” he replied and the boy frowned even deeper.  
“Can you?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded, shifting the book near the boy and starting again for page one.  
It was kindergarten most read book.  
The story was nice and the characters were cute, catching kids of every age and gender.  
When they reached the end, Inbok was perplexed.  
“So, in the end, the bunnies won the race, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Sure, isn’t it the best thing?” Baekhyun commented and Inbok smiled at him, nodding.  
“Do you have other books?” Inbok asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I didn’t know if you liked them or not so I brought just one” he explained and Inbok hummed pensively before sitting up and padding toward an unknown direction.  
“Ah, wait…” Baekhyun whispered sitting up and following him toward what seemed to be a studio, probably Jondae’s.  
“Uncle has some books here, with figures. He showed me once…” Inbok started saying and Baekhyun nodded, spotting two on the upper shelf and taking them.  
“Maybe these?” he asked him and Inbok nodded frantically.  
“Can you read them?” he inquired and Baekhyun smiled at him, offering his hand.  
“Won’t we go?” he concluded and Inbok smiled too, taking his hand.  
They sat on the sofa and Baekhyun read him the first book and then decided to make a short pause.  
He was sure he saw some apples and peaches in the kitchen.  
It wouldn’t hurt if he took two.  
“Fruit? I don’t like fruit!” Inbok exclaimed and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Neither apple bunnies?” he asked him and Inbok frowned deeply.  
“Apple bunnies?” he echoed and Baekhyun smiled toward him, gesturing him to near the kitchen table and sat with him.  
He washed the apple and then he cut slices peeling off only part of the rind, making them resemble bunnies.  
Inbok was marveled.  
“Bunnies!” he exclaimed perplexed and Baekhyun nodded softly, pushing the dish toward him that took one and chewed on it, satisfied.  
He ate both apples alone, telling Baekhyun how was his house, that he often went to Jondae’s house because his mother was going shopping with aunt and she stayed away for hours.  
All things that made Baekhyun think how alone was that boy that rejected strangers on appearance.  
After the apples, they sat again on the sofa and Baekhyun started reading also the other book they found but at a certain point Inbok was completely asleep, using his laps as pillow.  
Baekhyun closed the book with a soft thud, without waking him up and sighed shortly.  
Why people who were blessed with kids didn’t understand the importance of their gift?  
Inbok seemed to be a clever boy, smart and attentive.  
Surely with the right teaching he would be a good adult.  
However, nobody followed him at all.  
His mother was more interested in shopping with the sister than caring about her kid.  
And the father?  
Inbok didn’t even mentioned one.  
He sighed again, hearing a rustling sound on the entrance door.  
“I’m home” Jondae’s voice greeted and Baekhyun smiled softly at the known voice.  
“Welcome back” he replied and Jondae almost ran in the living room, smiling at him.  
“I’m so glad you are still here!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun pushed a finger on his own lips, gesturing Inbok sleeping on his laps.  
Jondae’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“Are you a magician? A hypnotizer?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.  
Jondae pulled at his necktie, putting down his bag and sitting on the armchair near the sofa where Baekhyun was sitting.  
“He hates stranger people and when we call the usual babysitter that today was busy, he just sat in front of the television all the afternoon watching stupid cartoons” he explained and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“I brought a Peter Rabbit book with me today and he was interested in it, so we read it together. It finished too soon, though, so he went to retrieve these” he started explaining and showing Jondae the two books they took from his studio.  
“Sorry for taking them without consent, but he knew they were there and went directly to take them” he added and Jondae shook his head.  
“I bought them for him, actually, since he’s more here than in his house. But he never wanted them” Jondae replied and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.  
“Problems at home?” he asked him and Jondae sighed deeply.  
“Problems? His father left after he knew that my wife’s sister was pregnant. And she’s too young to raise him” he explained making Baekhyun hum in thought, gently caressing Inbok’s hair.  
“What about you and your wife? Couldn’t you…?” he started but Jondae let out a sarcastic laugh.  
“She said she hates kids. We won’t have one on our own either” he replied and Baekhyun frowned without commenting anything.  
It was more than clear that he didn’t share Jondae’s wife thoughts.  
There was a small silence before Baekhyun could remember about the apples.  
“Oh, I took two apples from the fruit basket for mid-afternoon break” he added and Jondae frowned deeply.  
“Inbok ate them?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Who else? I don’t go eating fruit in other people’s house” he replied, snorting but Jondae was even more perplexed.  
“He never ate fruit before” he observed and Baekhyun grinned.  
“Because you don’t know the power of apple bunnies” he retorted making Jondae chuckle.  
“You are always so resourceful, Baek” he commented and Baekhyun smiled at him, changing subject.  
“And how are you? It’s been a while” he asked him and Jondae’s stare become worried again.  
“It’s as shitty as usual, Baek. Nothing’s going as I would like and I’m stuck with her for at least another year more…” he whispered and Baekhyun sighed softly, hand moving to pat Jondae’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. And it’s not possible to do anything about it?” he enquired and Jondae sighed deeply, before shaking his head.  
There was a small silence and then Jondae stared at him longer than usual, like he was considering if telling him something or not.  
And in the end he decided to do it.  
“I have a big problem, Baek. Like a big, big, problem” he started and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“If there’s something that I can…” he started saying but Jondae interrupted him.  
“I’m gay” he stated out of the blue and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
He pressed his lips together softly before nodding shortly.  
“Are you, like, sure of it?” he asked him and Jondae nodded softly, fingers carding through his hair, pushing them back.  
“I’m… seeing a man. He’s kind and caring and… I’m love, Baek. What do I do?” he asked him, shaking his head, hands gripping harder on his locks and Baekhyun frowned deeply, inhaling.  
“It’s… a big problem indeed” he whispered, trying to think what was possible to do but apparently not finding much solutions.  
“I thought that nothing could go worse than this since I married her, but now this. And I’m happy you know, because he’s everything I would look for in a partner. But what do I do? I’m stuck with her for another year more and how do I even explain my parents that I’m getting divorced to enter a homosexual relationship?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed again softly.  
“What does he say about this?” he asked and Jondae opened in a beautiful smile.  
“He’s very… understanding. He says that he doesn’t mind waiting for this year to pass and neither if I have to keep our relationship hidden” he replied and his tone was oh so sweet that Baekhyun felt his heart squeeze in tenderness.  
“But you find it unfair toward him, right?” Baekhyun added and Jondae sighed again deeply.  
“Damn right, Baek. And I know that I have to find a solution to this as soon as possible” he replied and Baekhyun nodded and wanted to add something else when his phone vibrated only once inside his jeans.  
He pulled it out, minding not to wake up Inbok and sighed seeing the name on the KakaoTalk notification.

[05:40PM] From: Park Chanyeol (Hyori’s father):  
Hi, sorry for disturbing you again on your day off, but what do I do if Hyori has a high fever? Can I give her some medicine or what’s better to do?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply closing his eyes and tried not to worry too much and to focus on his good resolutions of last night.  
He typed a reply as much as professional as he could.

[05:45PM] To: Park Chanyeol (Hyori’s father):  
Don’t give her medicine. Use ice packs if you have them or try bathe her with warm water to lower her temperature. Probably it’s because of the injection.

And then immediately typed also:

[05:46PM] To: Park Chanyeol (Hyori’s father):  
Mash fruit with lukewarm milk can help too.

He sighed again putting away the phone and Jondae stared at him perplexed.  
“You have your own set of problems?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, undecided if sharing a bit of his problems with Jondae too.  
He decided to go with it.  
“There’s a special kid in my class this year. She’s cute and sweet and so, so, so clever, Dae. Like, super smart. And his father is a good man but with almost zero parental skill. And I took a liking on both? But I’m just her teacher and I shouldn’t interfere in their lives too much” he explained softly and Jondae hummed in thought.  
“Well if you are not going outside your professional figure…” he started but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.  
“Yesterday, he called me on my day off because he didn’t know how to calm his daughter for an injection. And I had lunch with them. And after lunch she didn’t want me to go home. I think I passed my professionality at the start of this sentence…” he stated and Jondae frowned shortly.  
“How much okay you are with this? And him? How much is he okay with you being part of his daughter’s life?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply again.  
“I shouldn’t be part of her life, Dae, if not as teacher. And he is… Like Baekbom’s wife” he whispered and Jondae, who knew about his past discourses with his brother and his wife, nodded shortly.  
“Yet he still contacts you to ask you?” he inquired and Baekhyun nodded again.  
“I think it’s because he really loves his daughter and he actually doesn’t know at all what to do” he explained briefly and Jondae nodded briefly.  
“Just do as he asks. Nothing more, nothing less. Try to be as professional as possible and see how things go?” he suggested him and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Even for outside work favors?” he asked him and Jondae nodded.  
“If you care about this little lady as much as you say, it’s important that you help him raise her properly” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding again.  
“Thanks, Dae. You always help me a lot” he stated and Jondae shrugged his shoulders.  
“What should I say? You made Inbok eat fruit! And read books. Unthinkable!” he replied and Baekhyun smiled at him softly.  
He wanted to add something more but his phone vibrated again, this time twice.  
Baekhyun pulled it out and tapped on the notifications.

From: Park Chanyeol (Hyori’s father):  
[06:12PM] Better peaches or apples? How much milk is better to put?   
[06:13PM] And bathe her? Won’t she be cold?

Baekhyun sighed in frustration, clearly feeling Chanyeol panicking from there.  
Jondae smiled toward him.  
“Isn’t it better if you go and help him?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed again, tapping on the call button, shaking his head.  
“Let’s see if a call is sufficient” he whispered, nearing the device to his ear.  
It rang for two times before Chanyeol’s worried voice could connect to the call.  
“Baekhyun, I know it’s Sunday and I’m sorry…” he started and he was already in panic.  
“Chanyeol, please stay calm and listen to me” he tried to calm him but Chanyeol started rambling about her temperature being too high and she was crying for half an hour without stopping even for a second and he was worried and for heavens’ sake Baekhyun what do I do?  
Baekhyun sighed deeply, closing his eyes.  
“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be here. Prepare an herbal tea” he replied and Chanyeol agreed, perplexed before hanging up the call.  
Jondae chuckled softly.  
“Panic?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“I think it’s the first time for him” he sighed, caressing Inbok’s hair and Jondae sat up to pick up the boy that continued to sleep like it was nothing.  
“Let’s go drink somewhere one of these evenings, Dae” he suggested him and Jondae smiled softly.  
“Sure, I’ll text you later” he concluded seeing him off.  
Baekhyun took the car again that day and sighed at the idea of driving during rush hour but he inhaled deeply, gathering all the strengths he had.  
He was doing it for Hyori and for her distressed father.  
He also stopped by a minimart to buy things that could be useful, not knowing what Chanyeol actually had at home.  
When he arrived, he phoned Chanyeol telling him which floor it was and followed his directions until sixth floor, first apartment.  
He slightly knocked at the door with written digits 6-1 in gold on it and Chanyeol immediately opened, Hyori in his arms wailing in desperation, clearly tired and distressed.  
And feverish.  
“I’m…” Chanyeol said but Baekhyun gave him the bags and made gesture to give Hyori to him.  
“Honeybun, it’s me… do you want to take a small bath? So that we can lower this temperature?” he asked her, gesturing Chanyeol to show him where the bathroom was.  
Chanyeol guided him, stare worried and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“I know that you are worried for her, but she can sense your agitation, Chanyeol. Try to calm down a bit. Everything will be fine, she’s not dying” he stated and Chanyeol’s stare hardened.  
“How do you know it?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed again.  
He could understand the anxiety behind not being able to calm down a child that continued to cry and cry and couldn’t tell you exactly why he or she was crying.  
He remembered all the nights he stayed up to see if Jaesuk, Baekbom’s son, was okay, if fever was back or simply to see him breath evenly.  
But he knew also that rationality was a must in those situations, especially to avoid disastrous happenings.  
“Please, please. Think rationally and breath. The doctor told you also yesterday that she could have fever” he started saying and Hyori cried even harder in his arm.  
“Oh no, no, don’t do like this, honeybun. Now we will put it down a bit okay?” he whispered to her, opening the tap and waiting for the water to warm up.  
He filled the baby bath for a half and undressed her, sitting her in.  
Her crying fit became immediately sobs and Baekhyun pulled his sleeves up, moving a bit the water, touching also her arms and shoulders.  
“It’s fresh, right, honeybun? Do you feel better?” he asked her, voice soft and low, and she sobbed shortly but much less than before and Baekhyun took it as a small success.  
He washed her gently, slowly splashing her with water and she totally stopped sobbing, simply sighing sometimes and Baekhyun took it as a sign that that was sufficient.  
He took a towel and wrapped her like a small burrito in it, a tired smile appearing on her baby face all red from crying and fever.  
“Do you mind dressing her again while I prepared the fruit?” he asked Chanyeol that was staring agape from the doorway.  
“I… yes, I’ll go fetch her a change” he whispered disappearing toward the bedroom and coming back with some clothes.  
“Perfect. Come to the kitchen when you are done changing her” he concluded, giving her to him and going toward the kitchen.  
There was a mess of cut fruits and milk stains and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
He took what remained of the peaches and cut them even in smaller pieces before boiling them with a bit of milk, forming a peaches puree.  
Trying not to burn it, he also prepared one of apples for later on wondering if Chanyeol could cook it or no.  
When Chanyeol arrived in the kitchen with Hyori, she was quieter but still not good at all.  
Baekhyun smiled at her.  
“Honeybun, you are tired right? Do you want to eat a bit so that later we can sleep some more?” he asked her and Hyori nodded shortly, extending her arm toward Baekhyun who frowned, stare moving to Chanyeol who nodded briefly too.  
He took her, rocking her softly, tasting the mashed peaches to know if it was still too hot, but it was warm enough.  
“Here we go, then” he whispered taking a small spoon of it and giving it to Hyori.  
She opened her mouth, sucking on it and Baekhyun saw that her gums were red.  
“Oh” he whispered and everything seemed to be clearer.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed and Baekhyun smiled softly, taking another spoon of puree.  
“You are making new teeth, honeybun?” he asked her that sucked again on the spoon, asking for more.  
Chanyeol frowned shortly and Baekhyun smiled toward him.  
“Her gums are a bit red, I think she’s growing her teeth” he explained and Chanyeol hummed shortly, finally sitting on a chair.  
“I put on the herbal tea as you asked me” he added softly and he was clearly tired and stressed and worried for all that situation.  
Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Microwave?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.  
He reached for the microwave and pulled out a big mug of herbal tea, putting it under Chanyeol’s nose.  
“Drink” he almost ordered him and Chanyeol frowned.  
Baekhyun started again giving mashed peaches to Hyori, that seemed to enjoy them, before explaining.  
“Herbal tea helps you relax, Chanyeol. And you need it right now. See? She’s calm and eating. In less than half an hour she will be fast asleep” he stated and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before shaking his head shortly.  
“I think I would need more a beer right now” he whispered making Baekhyun chuckling, eyes forming two moon crests.  
“Let’s leave that for later, won’t we?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s stare was fixed on him, once again dumbfounded by Baekhyun’s whole being.  
Despite the first apparent complaint, Chanyeol drank the herbal tea, quieting down too.  
His shoulders were more relaxed and he wasn’t tense as few minutes before.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly in relief.  
After two more spoons of peaches, Hyori started dozing off on Baekhyun’s shoulder and he decided to save the rest for later, cleaning her mouth and hands.  
“You are so good, honeybun. And so sleepy. Won’t you lay here on my shoulder and sleep a bit?” he asked her, patting on his shoulder and she nodded, hugging his neck and falling asleep almost immediately.  
Baekhyun rocked her a bit but she was definitely asleep.  
He sighed deeply, caressing her back.  
“She’s heavy, don’t you want to put her down?” Chanyeol asked him and he shook his head.  
“I’ll just sit on your couch if that’s fine for you” he replied and Chanyeol nodded, leading him to the living room.  
Baekhyun sat down, Hyori clenching harder on him, but he stroked her back, calming her down.  
“You have a really nice house” he whispered trying to contain his voice not to wake Hyori up.  
Chanyeol sat near him, nodding.  
They sat in silence for few minutes before Chanyeol started speaking.  
“I’m not good as father” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s your first child. And being parents is not easy, especially nowadays. As this is not sufficient, you are a single father and this means a lot since you have to work and to take care also of a small creature” he replied softly but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It would be different if her father would be you” he stated and Baekhyun cringed at the mention.  
He didn’t need Chanyeol to supply him scenarios in which he really was father of a beautiful baby girl as Hyori.  
“I’ve already experience and I’m teaching kids for five years now. I’m not at my first tries” he replied even if Chanyeol wasn’t so convinced.  
“You told that you are not suitable to have kids… why?” he asked him again and Baekhyun frowned at the question, sighing softly before posing some conditions.  
“Let’s trade this information with something else” he stated and Chanyeol stared at him perplexed.  
“Why your marriage didn’t go well?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned in the same way Baekhyun did few instants before.  
However, after inhaling deeply, he stared at Baekhyun, replying to his question.  
“We married because our families wanted us to. And she had Hyori because her family wanted her to. But I’ve never loved her. And she always knew it so, at the first chance to go away, she went. I think she’s living in Hawaii right now with her new boyfriend” he explained and Baekhyun shook his head, incredulous.  
“Such an unfortunate story. Kids are not objects, means to obtain something. They are small creatures, gifts that make our lives brighter” he whispered, shaking his head and caressing again Hyori’s back.  
He couldn’t believe another story like Inbok’s.  
Were parents become all stupid once and forever?  
Giving birth to kids that they didn’t want?  
And that they ruined with poor to zero parenting skills?  
“And you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“I’m not up to marry. I’m… no good with women” he replied, vaguely and without giving much details.  
Chanyeol frowned softly, not understanding.  
“More practically?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed again, shaking his head before softly biting his lips.  
He could have told Chanyeol a lie, avoiding the matter once again.  
But somehow he felt like it was right to tell Chanyeol about that matter.  
Because he had to do with Chanyeol’s daughter.  
And Baekhyun was used to be judged for his being.  
“I’m gay” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“If it bothers you, please tell me. If you are not fine that someone like me stay near your daughter, tell me” he added immediately but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“It came unexpected, but I’m fine with it” he stated and Baekhyun frowned too, perplexed.  
He wanted to ask for explanation but Chanyeol corrected himself.  
“I mean, it doesn’t bother me if you are gay. You are good in your work and you care for your kids and that’s what matter, no?” he explained and Baekhyun hummed briefly.  
“Usually, no. But I’m glad that it doesn’t bother you too much” he muttered, small smile appearing on his face.  
Chanyeol’s stare was fixed on him, marveled, but then he shook his head shortly.  
“Is it for this reason that your mother says that you are not able to build your own family?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded softly.  
“I’m still sorry for what she said last time. But still I think that she’s right somehow. I shouldn’t invade other families’ space” he stated forcing another smile but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You saved me tonight. And also saved Hyori from a long stay in the hospital ER for a small fever and some reddened gums” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed softly.  
“You are a good father, Chanyeol. Just… give yourself time. Is okay not to know always everything. There will be time when she will ask you things that you don’t even phantom someone would ever ask you in your life. However, panicking and let yourself go to anxiety won’t help, nor you nor her” he explained, caressing Hyori’s back, stare shifting again on her sleepy face.  
She was less red than before, sign that her fever went even down.  
“How do you know so many things?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled shortly.  
“My brother’s son taught me a lot of things” he replied and Chanyeol frowned, asking more about him.  
Baekhyun sighed, closing briefly his eyes before starting to speak.  
There wasn’t any reason to hide it, not after he also revealed to Chanyeol about him being gay.  
“Jaesuk, my brother’s son, was born when I was still in university, studying to become a teacher” he started softly, hands flattening the hem of Hyori’s skirt.  
“My brother and his new wife were… young and they didn’t know where to start and for the first almost four years it was easier to leave him in the care of someone else. No need to change diapers, no need to wake up terrified at four in the morning because there is no sound in the house. Or other times at two in the morning because you have a small kid screaming the hell out of his lungs for heavens know what reason” he added, softly shaking his head at the memories.  
He didn’t regret any of that, obviously, but still when those episodes happened he was no more than twenty years old and he soon realize that what he studied in books was totally different from reality.  
“Jaesuk was… a beast compared to Hyori. He still is, actually, for what my brother tells me sometimes when he tells me something about him” he whispered and before Chanyeol could inquire further on that matter, he continued speaking.  
“He stressed me to bits for everything. He cried for every small matter and being him small and still not speaking, I had to try and guess every time why he was crying” he added shaking his head and staring again at Hyori.  
“I love him as I love my own brother, Chanyeol. I raised him as a father would do with his own son” he concluded and once again all the things happened after the argument he had with Baekbom’s wife returned with a strength that he would have avoided.  
Chanyeol somehow sensed the change and finally asked what Baekhyun was waiting for since the first time he hinted about raising another child before becoming teacher in the kindergarten.  
“And then? What happened?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, slightly biting his lips.  
“He started call me papa. He didn’t want to go home. He considered the apartment where I lived when I was attending university as his own home. Living with my brother was something that he hated. He even tried to flee from home. Twice” he explained softly and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“I… didn’t mean to took him away from my brother or his wife. They just left him with me and I raised him as I would have done with my own son. They had more important things to care of for the first four years of his life and then, when they finally realized that, hey we have a son and this son is calling papa someone who is not his father, they decided that it was better to do something” he added, shaking again his head, hurt clearly coming to visit him again, replaying those scenes like they were yesterday.  
“My sister-in-law came visit me and we argued. She told me things because she knew that I’m gay and she brought Jaesuk away. From that day my brother forbid me to see him” he concluded and Chanyeol frowned deeply, perplexed.  
“But you raised the boy for four year!” he stated, angrily and Baekhyun’s astonished stare was immediately on his face.  
He didn’t need Chanyeol to tell him, he knew by himself.  
“I… I know. But there wasn’t anything I could do about it. I just promised myself that I would never agree again raising other people’s kids. A reason more why my mother was angry when she saw me twice with Hyori… She’s afraid that I would take your place like I did with my brother” he replied, sighing deeply and even before Chanyeol could reply to this affirmation, Hyori stirred in his arms, waking up.  
“Ah, honeybun, you awake? How are you feeling?” Baekhyun immediately asked her, caressing her hair and she hugged his neck, snuggling her cheek on it.  
“Peach” she whispered and Baekhyun snorted softly, staring toward Chanyeol.  
“Want to take her so that I go fetch some more peaches puree?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded immediately.  
“Hyori-ha, go to appa so that I can bring you more peaches” he whispered her and she nodded softly, extending toward Chanyeol that picked her up, smiling sweetly at her.  
“Sweetheart, are you feeling better?” he asked her briefly and she nodded briefly, hugging him.  
“No worry, appa” she whispered and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise.  
Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“See? Also Hyori-ha tells you not to worry, Chanyeol” he whispered before sitting up and going toward the kitchen to retrieve the puree and a little spoon.  
He briefly warmed it up in the microwave and then returned to the living room.  
“Baek with peaches!” she exclaimed seeing him return and he smiled at her softly.  
“You are right, honeybun. Do you want to eat some?” he asked her, cooing at her proficiency, and she nodded happily.  
Baekhyun fed her, still sat on Chanyeol’s laps.  
“Don’t you want to feed her?” he asked to Chanyeol who briefly shook his head.  
“She’s enjoying herself and after this I think we both will need a long sleep” he replied and Baekhyun smiled at him softly.  
“It was a long day for both of you, rest plenty” he whispered and Hyori cheered making him smile wider.  
“Yay, aren’t you glad, honeybun? Beddy-bye with appa?” he asked her, taking a napkin to clean her mouth, and she cheered again making Baekhyun’s heart squeeze in tenderness.  
And he wanted to squeeze her too because she was too cute and sweet.  
He kept it for himself but Hyori kind of felt his feelings and threw her arms at him.  
“Hyori-ha?” he asked her, perplexed by the gesture, but she made grabby hands and Baekhyun shifted the plate in his other hand, to pick her up.  
“What’s the matter? Don’t you want to stay with appa?” he asked her worried and she nodded shortly.  
“Baek too beddy-bye?” she asked back and he smiled at her shaking his head.  
“We can have beddy-bye together tomorrow if you are feeling better, okay?” he proposed to her and she frowned shortly.  
“No today?” she continued and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Tomorrow” he repeated and she stared at him briefly before hugging again his neck.  
“Baek go home now?” she asked him and Baekhyun was always more surprised by the sentences that she was pulling out that evening.  
They were real sentences with a sense and she wasn’t even forcing herself too much.  
“Yeah, I’ll go home now, because it’s beddy-bye time for you and appa” he explained softly, caressing her back and she nodded near his neck before kissing his cheek and going back to Chanyeol.  
Also Chanyeol was astonished from his daughter abilities.  
“You are so good, Hyori-ha” Baekhyun concluded patting her back and she nodded staring toward Chanyeol.  
“He’s right, sweetheart. You are super good” he added, nodding proudly, and she beamed at him kissing also his cheek and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“I feel like I could cry” he whispered hugging tighter his daughter and Baekhyun opened in a soft smile.  
Both Hyori and Chanyeol were precious.  
So soft and sweet and Baekhyun knew that he shouldn’t be there in that moment and he shouldn’t be part of all of that, but he was so glad to be there in that moment and witnessing Hyori kissing Chanyeol’s cheek and Chanyeol almost crying for it.  
However, that was the end.  
He couldn’t stay any longer.  
He couldn’t be there any more of that.  
Humming shortly, he sat up, caressing Hyori’s hair.  
“I… left you the mashed apple in the microwave. Warm it a bit if she happens to wake up this night and being hungry. Keep her home tomorrow if you think that she’s still feverish, okay?” he asked Chanyeol who nodded softly and Baekhyun smiled briefly, nodding too.  
“I’ll go then. Be good, both of you. And have a good night” he concluded picking up his bag and walking toward the entryway.  
Chanyeol followed him, with Hyori in his arms.  
“Thank you, for everything” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.  
“You don’t need to thank me” he muttered, putting his shoes on and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Why not? You came here all the way on your day off just to babysit both Hyori and me” he stated, making Baekhyun chuckle softly.  
“I didn’t babysit you. And neither Hyori. Just helped you out while you were panicking. Everybody would do the same” he concluded and when Chanyeol tried to interject again he shook his head.  
“Go sleep, Chanyeol. And take care of her” he whispered opening the door and waiving shortly toward Hyori.  
“Bye-bye, honeybun. Take care of appa” he greeted her and she nodded waiving at him.  
He closed the door back and started walking toward the parking.  
It was… intense.  
And he felt exhausted.  
Now that he told Chanyeol about his situation and what happened with Jaesuk, he had to be even more careful with Chanyeol and Hyori.  
He didn’t want to create more problems and neither he wanted to hurt them.  
He just wanted them to be happy.

  
Spring faded into Summer not so slowly as Baekhyun would hope.  
It was a humid Friday afternoon when he received a text from Jondae.

[05:50PM] From: Dae  
Hey, Baek, you up for a drink tonight?

Baekhyun smiled softly considering the situation.  
It was Friday, he was already alone because everyone came to pick up their children.  
Also Chanyeol that arrived unexpectedly earlier than usual.  
So… he it was more than fine.  
He tapped the notification to reply.

[05:51PM] To: Dae  
Sure. Where and when?

He wrote and the message was read immediately so he waited for the reply.

[05:54PM] From: Dae  
Nine to Exodus?  
And I’ll will introduce you my SO tonight

Baekhyun stared at the message at long before realizing that SO stood for special one.  
Jondae wanted him to meet the man he was in love with.

[05:59PM] To: Dae  
Do I have to dress up then? Or it will be something informal?

[06:01PM] From: Dae  
I would say stunning as usual but since you dyed your hair pink, you lost your previous charm. I miss your natural black (╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

Baekhyun chuckled at the mention and hummed in thought.  
It was a while now since he dyed his hair.  
Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to dye back to black.

[06:05PM] To: Dae  
Come on, don’t you like strawberry lollipops?  
I’ll be there at nine. Stunning as usual.

He wrote and pocketed his phone, deciding to go home.  
Baekhyun went home and showered before dressing up a little bit.  
From the closet, he took a white shirt and a deep blue jacket that went perfectly a pair of black jeans.  
After dressing, he also put on some eyeliner even if it was since university time he didn’t do it.  
Exodus wasn’t too distant from his home so he decided to take public transportation to go there.  
At five to nine he was there, and there was also Jondae.  
“Oh, Baek, nice to see you dressed up again. Even though that pink…” he greeted him and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“I’m thinking of dying it back. Aren’t you glad?” he asked him and Jondae beamed at him.  
“Your natural color is beautiful and suits you so much” he replied and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Thank you” he whispered and Jondae nodded toward him.  
There was a moment of silence and then Jondae sighed.  
“I’m sorry for the short notice but I wanted you to meet him. Because…” he started explaining but Baekhyun’s stare was attracted by a known figure walking toward their own direction.  
It must be a coincidence – he thought but when Minseok stopped near Jondae, staring at Baekhyun agape, he didn’t know what to say.  
“Wait…” he muttered and Minseok stare shifted between Jondae and Baekhyun perplexed and speechless.  
“Your… partner is Minseok-hyung?” he asked Jondae who frowned at the hyung.  
“Yes…?” he replied stare enquiring and Baekhyun let out an amazed laugh.  
“The world is so small!” he commented and Minseok nodded shortly.  
“Dae, Baek works with me. He’s the colleague I always told you about” Minseok added and Jondae’s stare was even more perplexed.  
“You? Work in a kindergarten? With Seok?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
“I also told you about it… Last time I even mentioned kids of my class” he replied but Jondae shook his head.  
“I didn’t understand that it was with Seok” he whispered and Minseok leant his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“Baek is almost the co-owner of the kindergarten. I would trust him and him only for that work” he stated, leaning his head toward Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun smiled softly toward Minseok.  
“Hyung, you flatter me… I’m no…” he started but Minseok elbowed him in the ribs, making him flinch.  
“Don’t. You are a real helping hand. And kids love you” he cut him off and Jondae nodded in support of his words.  
“You made Inbok read and eat fruit, unbelievable” he added and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Come on, it’s not like I…” he started again but Minseok concluded the sentence for him.  
“Make miracles with kids? Because you do” Minseok stated and Baekhyun felt the blush appear slightly on his cheeks and ears.  
“Let’s stop speaking about me, won’t we? Let’s enter and tell me how in the world you two met” he concluded pushing both of them inside the bar.  
For the first time in months, he felt like he didn’t have anything to worry about.  
He could talk freely with Jondae and Minseok, laugh with them and catch up with things happened in those days.  
Minseok was marveled to know that Baekhyun and Jondae knew each other since high school and that they were friends since then.  
And Baekhyun felt so soft inside when Jondae explained him how he met and later fell in love with Minseok.  
They were so cute that maybe, maybe, Baekhyun missed being in love with someone.  
It was awfully long since his last stable relationship and the thought slightly saddened him.  
But then Minseok brought up Park Hyori and her handsome father subject and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“They will be the end of me, hyung. She’s so cute and clever and he’s so clueless about everything” he explained softly making Minseok laugh briefly.  
Jondae asked him if it was the same person of that time and Baekhyun nodded shortly, telling Minseok what happened that Sunday evening when he went to Chanyeol’s to help him with a feverish Hyori.  
Minseok whistled in appreciation.  
“Oh boy, seems like he took a liking into you too” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“He’s just clueless about how to raise a child, hyung. And he’s not gay” he whispered back but Minseok shook his head too.  
“Are you sure about it? Because how could never know…?” he started asking but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.  
“He’s not. He was married and he has a child. Definitely is not” he replied and Minseok wanted to intervene but Jondae stared at him, interested.  
“Well, apart for being or not being, is he someone you will spend the night with?” he asked him and Baekhyun blushed, feeling his cheeks and ears catching fire.  
“I’ll take it as a yes?” Jondae added, laughing and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“He’s… handsome. Like… a lot?” he admitted and Minseok nodded in support.  
“He’s gorgeous. Especially when he arrives directly from work, suit still on, pushed back hair…” he started and Baekhyun blushed again.  
He wasn’t blind and neither stupid.  
Chanyeol was indeed stunning.  
Handsome, always perfect even when he was late.  
Baekhyun always wanted to pinch his cheeks, softly were the dimples formed.  
Obviously not speaking at his board shoulder and how small Hyori seemed to be every time he lifted her up.  
And what Baekhyun would do to see him without shirt.  
“Baek, you still with us?” Jondae asked him, chuckling and Baekhyun nodded softly, embarrassed.  
“Yeah, sorry… Thinking about suits…” he replied and Minseok nodded too.  
“They compliment his physique pretty much, uh?” he commented and Baekhyun chuckled too.  
“More than pretty much unfortunately” he whispered before pushing the subject toward another thematic.  
“What do you make me say? Come on, let’s talk about something else” he concluded but in that moment his phone went off ringing.  
He frowned picking it up from his pocket and he sighed shortly seeing the caller ID.  
“I have to take this, sorry” he whispered before sliding his finger on the screen, accepting the call.  
“Chanyeol?” he asked at the phone and he could hear Hyori crying on the other end of the line.  
“Baekhyun, I’m sorry to call you this late. Do you have a moment?” he asked him and Baekhyun replied affirmatively.  
“Hyori said that she wants me to read her something and that you have a book with different bunnies’ stories?” he started and Baekhyun hummed softly thinking if he had it at home or if it was still at kindergarten.  
He remembered putting it on the bookshelves the other day so it was definitely home.  
“Yeah, I have. Do you want the title? Or do you want the book?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed deeply.  
“Do you think it’s possible to find it online? Like in pdf or something like that?” he retorted and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Hyori-ha seems to be having trouble sleeping. Better if we speed up things. I’ll bring it to you in half an hour. Is that fine for you?” he asked and Chanyeol thanked him like hundred times in the span of one minute.  
Baekhyun chuckled shortly.  
“No need to thank me. See you later” he concluded, hanging up the call and earning a perplexed stare from both Minseok and Jondae.  
“It was Park, right?” Minseok asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“And you are on name basis since when exactly?” he continued and Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“It’s because Hyori-ha calls me by first name and it was awkward if only he was…” he started trying to explain but Jondae nodded, like he understood everything.  
“Oh sure, because it was awkward, sure” he noted and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Come on, Dae. As I told he’s not…” he tried countering but Jondae nodded again.  
“I know what you told me, but I know also that it’s not only because your heart is soft for his daughter. Aren’t you a bit soft for the man too?” he asked him and Baekhyun blushed again, shaking his head.  
He cared about Chanyeol, yes.  
Because it was obvious that he didn’t even manage to take care of himself, let alone of his daughter.  
And he wanted to help him having the easiest life for him and Hyori.  
But, was Jondae right and he had also other type of interests toward Chanyeol?  
“I don’t know. And maybe I don’t want to know either? I’m just concerned for Hyori-ha” he concluded and Jondae nodded shortly.  
“Do you need a drive there?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“No, no… He doesn’t live so distant from my house. Stay here and enjoy your evening” he concluded sitting up and picking up his wallet but both Jondae and Minseok shook their head.  
“Go save a father in distress” Minseok added and Baekhyun chuckle before thanking them and exiting the bar.  
He took the metro back home and went upstairs just to retrieve the book, exiting immediately again to go to Chanyeol’s.  
He took him a bit more but when he rang the bell, Chanyeol took a bit to arrive too.  
“Sorry, I tried to bathe her to relax her a bit, without too much success” he started opening the door and they both stood there staring at each other.  
Chanyeol was wearing white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, that were both in a word, drenched.  
It wasn’t difficult for Baekhyun to imagine how Chanyeol was under the shirt and, did he just push back his hair?  
In the meantime, Chanyeol’s stare was fixed on Baekhyun that went home just to retrieve the book, so he didn’t change clothes, remaining as stunning as usual as he promised to Jondae that evening.  
“I… I don’t mind, it’s… it’s fine” Baekhyun stuttered stare unable to leave Chanyeol’s whole being and, why in the world was he thinking about what Jondae told him that evening about Chanyeol?  
Luckily, Hyori seemed to come in both their help, calling Baekhyun and extending her arms toward him.  
He smiled toward her picking her up.  
“Honeybun! You wanted bunnies’ book?” he asked her softly and she nodded.  
“Appa doesn’t know bunnies!” she replied and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“Let’s read it together, then” he concluded and Chanyeol made gesture to let him enter.  
“I’ll go change, give me just a sec” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly, internally thankful so he wouldn’t be distracted by that appealing vision anymore.  
He spoke with Hyori about her day while they waited for Chanyeol that came back with black sweatpants and a deep blue t-shirt.  
“Sorry for the waiting” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Hyori-ha was telling be that you were planning to go to the sea in few weeks! That’s wonderful” he stated and Chanyeol nodded briefly, smiling toward Hyori.  
“Yeah, I managed to get some days off so I wanted to go things with her. One of this was going to the sea and visiting the zoo” he replied and Hyori cheered happily.  
Baekhyun smiled too before speaking with Hyori again.  
“Also the zoo? Honeybun, you are so lucky! Appa is spoiling you!” he stated and Hyori clapped her hands overjoyed.  
“That’s great, but now it’s beddy-bye time. That’s why I brought bunnies’ book” he declared showing her the book and she was fascinated.  
“For me?” she asked and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Yeah. Appa can read it for you before bed time” he replied but she frowned shortly.  
“Appa can’t read!” she stated making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head softly.  
“Of course he can, honeybun. Maybe he doesn’t in front of you but he can” he explained but she shook her head.  
“Appa can’t read as Baek” she continued and Baekhyun sighed softly, kissing her forehead.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll read it for you both” he stated and Hyori cheered.  
“How do you say, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked her and she stared at Baekhyun before throwing him a kiss.  
Baekhyun felt his heart squeeze inside his chest.  
Too cute for her own good.  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It’s okay if you want to send kiss to Baekhyun, but what do you say?” he asked again and she frowned shortly before beaming, illuminated by the sudden realization.  
“Thanks!” she exclaimed and Baekhyun nodded hugging her.  
“You are so good, honeybun!” he cheered and she giggled softly, making him chuckle too.  
He read her and Chanyeol all bunnies’ book, hoping that Hyori would start being sleepy but there was no trace of sleepiness at the end of the book.  
Chanyeol sighed softly, apologize already on his lips but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Bring me a comb” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned deeply but he obeyed, going to the bathroom and bringing him a baby pink comb with butterflies.  
Baekhyun stared at it smiling softly.  
It was as cute as Hyori, suiting her perfectly.  
“So, princess, since it’s beddy-bye time, I’ll sing you a song while making your hair, okay? But you have to promise that at the end of the song you will be good and will go sleep with appa, okay?” he asked her that frowned, turning toward him seeing the comb.  
She shook his head shortly and Baekhyun frowned.  
“Don’t you want me to comb your hair?” he asked her perplexed, turning the small comb in his fingers, and she pressed her lips in a line shaking her head.  
“Why? I promise I won’t pull your hair” he declared smiling at her and she nodded shortly.  
“Promise?” she repeated, stare fixed on Baekhyun and he showed her his pinkie.  
“Promise” he swear and she took it, before sitting better on Baekhyun’s lap that started singing an old Korean lullaby, combing her hair.  
Apart from his voice, the world around them stopped making any sound.  
Both Hyori and Chanyeol were stunned by Baekhyun’s soft and sweet voice.  
He combed her hair in a braid and when the short song finished, also the braid was complete.  
Hyori shortly touched her hair even more surprised, stare going from Baekhyun to Chanyeol to her hair, lips slightly parted in awe.  
“You are…” Chanyeol started but Hyori preceded him.  
“Good!” she exclaimed launching herself to hug Baekhyun’s neck that catch her, perplexed from the sudden movement.  
“Thank you, honeybun. Do you like the braid? Your hair is so silky…” he asked her that nodded frantically, cheek snuggling on his.  
Baekhyun smiled softly, patting her back.  
“Come on now, it’s beddy-bye time and also appa is tired. Be good and go to bed” he stated softly caressing her hair and she nodded briefly.  
“Appa comes too?” she asked toward Chanyeol that nodded shortly.  
“I arrive immediately, sweetheart” he replied and she hummed, hugging again Baekhyun, kissing his cheek.  
“Bye-bye!” she concluded padding toward the bedroom.  
There was a small silence and they stared at each other briefly.  
“You are…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun smiled softly giving him the book, interrupting his sentence.  
“You can keep the book. I have more both at kindergarten and at home” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I’ll go now. Good night, Chanyeol” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded again, seeing him off until the door.  
“I still owe you a lot, Baekhyun” he said once they were in the entryway but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You don’t, I already told you. Everybody would…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him with his hand.  
“I don’t think you do this for every kid you have in your class” he interrupted him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, shortly biting his lips.  
“I’m…” he started apologizing but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m grateful for what you are doing. Really. I appreciate it and I don’t know what I would do without you around” he stated smiling and Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
“I’m glad to hear it” he concluded even if inside his heart he knew that he wasn’t actually… glad.  
He knew that problems would come their way.  
He simply couldn’t do any better if not continuing going toward them instead of trying to find a way to avoid them.  
Like putting distance between him and Hyori and her father.  
He knew that things would worsen any time soon, but he simply didn’t think about it.  
He hinted a small bow, greeting him again and walking away from Chanyeol’s house.

  
As he promised to Jondae, the weekend after their meeting, he dyed his hair back to black.  
He made a mess at home and had to clean for all the rest of the afternoon but in the end, he was black again.  
It was so strange, after almost two years of pink, seeing himself once again with black hair.  
But the most precious reaction, was Hyori’s.  
The day after, Chanyeol accompanied her at the kindergarten as every morning and when Baekhyun opened the door to greet them, both stared at him perplexed.  
“Baek?” Hyori asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, kneeling in front of her that stared back with big perplexed eyes.  
She touched his hair softly, like it wasn’t real and Baekhyun smiled at her softly.  
“Don’t you like it?” he asked her softly, waiting for her judgment, and she hugged him tightly without letting him go and without saying anything.  
Baekhyun picked her up, meeting also Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.  
“You…” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“My natural color. I thought that dying again pink would ruin my hair even more?” he whispered and Chanyeol stared at him, shaking his head.  
“You are right. Better black” he muttered, unable to stare away from Baekhyun’s hair and face.  
There was a small silence and then Minseok arrived, greeting Chanyeol.  
“Mr. Park perplexed by seeing our Baek back to black?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“It suits him, no? Making him seem less young and more mature” he continued and Baekhyun glanced toward Minseok, embarrassed but Chanyeol nodded again.  
“It suits him a lot, actually. More than pink” he replied and Baekhyun felt his ears catch fire.  
The bell rang making both Chanyeol and Baekhyun flinch shortly.  
“See you this evening” Chanyeol greeted going away and Baekhyun nodded.  
He wanted to walk away, speak with Hyori, whatever that could distract him from what just happened but Minseok chuckled.  
“Oh boy, it’s getting interesting, don’t you think?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“He’s just being polite, hyung. Nothing more” he concluded, walking away.  
Baekhyun didn’t need more problem in that moment.  
And thinking that Chanyeol could or could not be interested in him, was indeed a problem.  
It was easier to simply shake the thought away and simply care about his daughter and continue to do his work.  
Nothing more, nothing less, as Jondae suggested him some months ago.  
Summer was in its bloom and the weather got better and better, bringing longer days and brighter afternoon so they started also using the park behind the kindergarten, letting the kids play around and interact between them.  
Hyori wasn’t the one that spoke the most, but surely she were the most clever, making the others understand what she wanted, becoming the small boss of the garden.  
Baekhyun felt almost proud of her, even though he knew that it wasn’t the right feeling since he simply was her teacher and not some relatives, let alone her father.  
Things were steady, both at work and with the kids, and also with Hyori and Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun became more than acquaintance with Chanyeol even though they couldn’t define as friend.  
Their relationship was… ambiguous.  
Not intimate to be friends, but not distant as to be strangers.  
Yet the boundaries between what was work and what was private were… fleeting.  
Baekhyun couldn’t quite understand anymore what was okay to do and what instead exceeded his role in Hyori and Chanyeol’s lives.  
It was early July, Sunday morning when Baekhyun was woken up by his phone ringing.  
He felt the bed with his hand searching for it and replied without even looking at the caller ID.  
“Hello?” he whispered, voice still in the dreamland, slightly scratching in his throat, but on the other side Chanyeol’s voice was so worried that woke Baekhyun up immediately.  
“Baekhyun? Did I wake you up? I’m sorry…” he started but Baekhyun sat up immediately, checking at the alarm clock on his nightstand.  
Ten past eight.  
AM.  
Too early for everything.  
Or maybe not everything.  
“No worries. Did you need something?” he asked, clearing his throat and trying to regain a more decent voice tone.  
Chanyeol sighed deeply before replying.  
“Actually, yes. As per usual, I’m sorry…” he said but Baekhyun shook his head, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, padding toward the kitchen.  
He opened the rice cooker, blessing himself for not forgetting to set it up the evening before.  
“Don’t. Just tell me what’s so urgent so early on a Sunday morning” he whispered back, starting to set the coffee machine and taking some side dishes from the fridge.  
There wasn’t much more but… heavens blessed canned kimchi.  
“I promised Hyori to bring her to the zoo today” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun sighed, starting to fry eggs, adding peas and kimchi.  
He hummed in reply without adding anything and waiting for Chanyeol to continue speaking, even if he already had some ideas on where this discourse would go.  
“However, I’ve an urgent meeting today. I know, it’s Sunday but it was the only day that all the parts were fine with. It’s mainly in the morning and I hope to finish it before three pm, but I still don’t want to tell Hyori that I won’t take her to the zoo” he stated and Baekhyun frowned.  
“Well, you won’t. Since you are going to that meeting” he countered putting the eggs on a dish with some rice and pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“That’s why I’m calling you. Could you please go with her? At least until I don’t finish that awful meeting?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.  
He hadn’t plans for that day, but he wanted to do laundry, sleep a bit and read some books that he bought and that remained piling up and dusting near his nightstand.  
However, the idea to say no to Chanyeol didn’t even cross his mind.  
“When do you have to be there?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed.  
“Nine and half” he replied briefly and Baekhyun took the chopsticks before sitting at the table of his kitchen with his breakfast.  
“At nine I’ll be there” he concluded and Chanyeol sighed in relief.  
“Thanks, Baekhyun. I owe you also this one” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You don’t. See you later” he whispered and greeted him thanking him again.  
Baekhyun closed the call, sliding the phone on the table and focusing on his food.  
It was… early.  
Too early.  
But he had to move if he wanted to be on time.  
He ate everything and then went to his room to decide what it was better to wear.  
He went for jeans and a yellow t-shirt.  
And in the end, he decided to take also his snapback, just in case of strong sun.  
Passing again in the kitchen, Baekhyun packed up also some fruits, water, candies and he wanted to prepare some sandwiches but he realized it was too late.  
At ten to nine, he was under Chanyeol’s house.  
He wrote him a message as short as possible: come down.  
Baekhyun wasn’t angry with Chanyeol for waking him up at that ungodly hour in the morning.  
He just had low pressure, especially in Summer, and he was a little upset by the fact that Chanyeol put again his daughter in background respect anything else.  
He didn’t know what Chanyeol did as work and he didn’t want to know.  
However, it wasn’t fair toward Hyori.  
And even though Baekhyun would never manifest his disappointment in front of Hyori, he wouldn’t let it slip this time, maybe in private or once Hyori would be asleep, that evening.  
Chanyeol came downstairs wearing a suit and with a sobbing Hyori in his arm.  
He also had a small backpack for her, all pink and with unicorns.  
Hyori stopped sobbing the same moment she saw Baekhyun.  
“Baek!” she exclaimed, stretching toward Baekhyun to pick her up.  
Baekhyun neared Chanyeol immediately, taking her up.  
“Honeybun, morning! How are you today?” he asked her, cheering and she glared toward Chanyeol before hugging Baekhyun’s neck.  
“Appa is bad. He said we go to zoo but now he go to work” she stated and Baekhyun completely agreed with her, but only on inside.  
His outside forced a small smile and shook his head.  
“Honeybun, appa is really sorry, you know? That’s why he asked him to! Don’t you want to go with me?” he asked her and she beamed at him.  
“Baek go to the zoo?” she asked her and Baekhyun nodded softly.  
“Yeah, we will go together! And when appa will be done with his work, he will come too” he replied and Hyori nodded shortly, cheering at the idea.  
Still Baekhyun’s stare went to Chanyeol, scolding.  
“You will reach us, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I’ll do my best” he replied and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, forcing himself not to comment any further Chanyeol’s behavior.  
“It’s getting late. You better go now” he concluded toward Chanyeol that nodded shortly, waiving toward them and Hyori waved back.  
“Appa is busy” Hyori whispered and Baekhyun forced another smile.  
“You don’t need to worry, he loves you a lot and will do his best to be there this afternoon” he replied and she nodded again.  
“Won’t we go now, honeybun? A lot of animals are waiting for us today!” he exclaimed and she cheered raising her hands and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
At least she was happy to go with him.  
Even if Baekhyun wasn’t her father and she clearly wasn’t glad about Chanyeol not being there with them.  
They took the bus until the zoo and once there Baekhyun bought the tickets.  
For being Sunday, there wasn’t too many people and Baekhyun was glad about it.  
Chanyeol gave him also the stroller before leaving the house because Hyori couldn’t walk all day, but neither Baekhyun could carry her around all day.  
With the tickets, Baekhyun took also a map of the zoo, so that they could follow the right path seeing all the animals without losing any single one.  
Hyori’s excitement didn’t fade for all the day.  
She was happy when they stopped near lions and tigers’ space, fascinated by their catlike reactions and glossy furs.  
Or when they stopped near the hippos and the flamingo.  
Koalas and pandas stole her heart and she didn’t want to go away from their spaces and Baekhyun had to convince her with food to proceed in another direction.  
They took a break with peaches and then restarted their journey toward giraffes and elephants’ area.  
Hyori was speechless.  
Her eyes were sparkling in marvel and astonishment.  
Especially when they went to see all the birds, like parrots and parakeets.  
Seeing them flying around with all those colors, render her even more silent, simply admiring everything around her.  
Baekhyun respected her silence, speaking when she seemed perplexed or replying her questions.  
They also saw butterflies and Hyori was a bit shocked and maybe also scared by the biggest butterfly which was a rare species of birdwing.  
Baekhyun explained her that there was nothing to be afraid about, telling her how butterflies lived and what they ate.  
Hyori was even more fascinated, eyes sparkling even more.  
They stopped in a rest area for lunch and Baekhyun discovered that Chanyeol packed sandwiches for them in Hyori’s small backpack and he sighed, feeling less angry with him.  
Chanyeol wanted to go with Hyori to the zoo.  
He planned it and even prepared sandwiches for that day.  
He must have been a sacrifice choosing between that meeting and zoo with his daughter.  
“Hyori-ha, let’s take a picture for appa” he stated out of the blue, fishing his phone from his pocket.  
He set the selca mode and then neared Hyori that was still munching on her sandwich.  
They smiled at the camera and Baekhyun took several shoots before letting her finish to eat and send one of them to Chanyeol with a small message.

To: Chanyeol  
[01:05PM] Here everything’s fine! Hyori is enjoying it to bits. Hope the meeting won’t be too long.

He pocketed his phone and finished eating too.  
After eating, they started again walking around between the animals, seeing snakes, small reptiles and more savanna inhabitants as gazelles and cheetahs.  
They were walking toward the bear section, almost at the end of the route when Baekhyun’s phone pinged, attracting his attention.  
He took out the phone from his pocket and there was a message from Chanyeol.

From: Chanyeol  
[04:42PM] Almost finished. I’ll be there in half an hour, if everything goes as planned. See you at penguins’?

Baekhyun sighed softly.  
Penguins was almost the last things to see in all the zoo.  
It meant that Chanyeol would have took even longer.  
“Baek?” Hyori called him and he type a short see you there before pocketing his phone and smiling toward Hyori.  
“Let’s go see seals and polar bears?” he asked her trying to be enthusiast and she nodded shortly, clapping her hands.  
They took their time, Baekhyun walking even slower trying to give Chanyeol more time to arrive and not make them go back without him.  
When they arrived at the penguins’ space, Hyori was charmed by the emperor penguin pups.  
They were so grey and fluffy and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from them, completely lost in an awe.  
Baekhyun was smiling too, seeing her so lost in that moment.  
And he was so lost in admiring her, that he didn’t notice Chanyeol arriving.  
“Baekhyun?” he called him and Baekhyun turned around seeing him, still wearing the suit and a light layer of sweat covering his forehead.  
Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“You shouldn’t have run here” he whispered taking a small towel out of his bag and giving it to him who frowned.  
“It’s not good to stay that sweaty wet. At least on your forehead and neck” he explained and Chanyeol nodded, accepting the towel.  
They both stared at Hyori that was still enthralled with baby penguins.  
“I think she wants one” Baekhyun stated making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“Baby penguins are cute, so I kind of understand her?” he retorted and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed before exploding in a soundly laugh.  
“As father as daughter. The only thing is that when they grow up, they can be pretty aggressive. And you know, bloody?” he explained him and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Okay, no penguin then” he concluded and Baekhyun snorted, deciding that it was time to wake princess up from her penguin dream and make her notice that Chanyeol was there.  
“Honeybun, appa is here” he told her and she turned immediately, stare sparkling.  
“Appa, baby penguin!” she cheered and he smiled at her, picking her up.  
“They are cute, right?” he asked making her nod almost instantly.  
Baekhyun smiled softly at them and the suggested to finish the rest of the zoo.  
Not that much more was missing since Baekhyun and Hyori almost covered everything, but near the exit they stopped to the ice cream parlor and Chanyeol offered them ice-cream.  
Baekhyun tried to refuse it, but Chanyeol came back with a cone with strawberry and Nutella for Baekhyun too.  
He frowned at the gesture, and at the fact that Chanyeol, in all the possible ice-cream flavors, picked two of Baekhyun’s favorite ones.  
“Eat. And I don’t want to hear you complaining about it” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun sighed, accepting the cone.  
“You shouldn’t have…” he commented but Chanyeol shook once again his head, sitting back, relaxing, and eating his own.  
Hyori was eating from the cup, being it easier to eat, but in no time she started messing up as well.  
Baekhyun finished his cone in record time just to help Hyori clean herself and eating less messily.  
“Hyori-ha, princesses have to be careful not to stain their pretty clothes, you know? Especially because chocolate is one of laundry worst enemies” he explained her softly, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and she smiled nodding shortly, while Chanyeol shook his head.  
There was a small silence in which Baekhyun dedicated all his attention to Hyori to see if she was properly clean, but then Chanyeol spoke up.  
“Do you ever use your free time for yourself?” he asked Baekhyun out of the blue and Baekhyun frowned.  
“What do you mean?” he retorted, stare shifting to Chanyeol that was already looking at him.  
They stared at each other before Chanyeol sighed softly.  
“Like some hobbies? Things that are not being at work or with Hyori and me?” he tried to explain better and Baekhyun hummed in thoughts.  
“I like reading, mainly books on kids’ behavior and how the society can influence them. Or watching tv series on Netflix. And…” he started trailing off before pinching softly his lips in thought.  
What other things did he do in his free time?  
There was a small silence and then he sighed softly.  
“I used to play piano sometimes, when my grandmother was still alive. She liked a lot piano so she taught both my brother and me. She also taught me a lot of old folklore songs…” he added softly and Chanyeol looked at him perplexed.  
“Folklore song?” he echoed and Baekhyun smiled gently.  
“Yeah, like Arirang. Do you know it?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head.  
Baekhyun inhaled briefly before starting to sing the old song, lyrics coming easily and bringing him immediately to all those days in which he sat with his grandmother playing at the piano and she playfully mocked him because he still lost the rhythm or because he sang out of tune.  
Both Chanyeol and Hyori stared at him, stunned and perplexed.  
Baekhyun stopped immediately, worried and embarrassed, voice fading away in an instant.  
“I’m…” he started saying, but Hyori’s small hand gripped on his.  
“Again” she whispered and Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“Hyori-ha, I…” Baekhyun started again but Chanyeol nodded too, gesturing him to continue singing.  
Baekhyun blushed again before starting again to sing delicately almost in a whisper.  
It was years since last time he sang in front of someone instead of for him and him alone, not counting the short lullaby he sang at Hyori while combing her hair before sleep time.  
Once the song ended, both Hyori and Chanyeol clapped their hands, earning themselves a glare from Baekhyun.  
“Look at what you make me do. Everyone is staring at us now…” he whispered, shaking his head, feeling his cheeks and ears hot.  
Chanyeol chuckled briefly before sitting up and going toward Hyori.  
“Well, sweetheart, what do you say? Can we go home?” he asked her and she nodded shortly, sitting again in the stroller, too tired to walk again.  
Chanyeol started pushing it toward the parking and Baekhyun walked with him in silence.  
When they arrived, Hyori was already sleeping.  
Baekhyun smiled softly toward her and Chanyeol stopped near his car.  
“Do you want me to…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“No, thank you. I’ll walk home, no worries” he interrupted him immediately and Chanyeol nodded briefly, before sighing deeply.  
“I’m sorry again for today” he declared and Baekhyun sighed, double checking that Hyori was asleep.  
“You don’t have to apologize with me, Chanyeol, because I’m… more than fine in spending my free time with Hyori-ha” he started explaining, taking off his snapback and messing his hair up.  
“Simply, I don’t think it’s correct for her to come second compared to your work. It’s Sunday and you promised her. Possible that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow? And you couldn’t keep your promise with her?” he asked softly, staring at him in the eyes and Chanyeol sighed again, this time even deeper.  
There was a small silence and then he shook his head.  
“No, it wasn’t possible. Even if I understand what you’re trying to say. But I love my daughter, Baekhyun…” he whispered and Baekhyun stopped him immediately.  
“I’m sure about this, Chanyeol. Because I know what you are doing for her and I don’t think there’s someone that loves her more than you do. However, she’s no more than a child and she doesn’t understand how adult world works. For her, you just broke your promise and she’s too small to understand that it wasn’t because you wanted to” he explained and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I would have enjoyed myself hundred times more with her this afternoon” he continued and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, feeling clearly Chanyeol’s sadness in his voice and the warm feelings behind the preparation for that day.  
“I know. You prepared everything for today” he noted and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on Baekhyun, perplexed.  
“You think I wouldn’t notice? Hyori’s hair was combed differently today and you also put her favorite dress. And you prepared sandwiches, her favorite green tea and peaches in the small pink backpack. I know you wanted to come with her here” he added and Chanyeol sighed, this time depressed.  
“I know nothing about my daughter, right?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You are doing so much better than you could think, Chanyeol. I’ve already told you. Give yourself time and learn to think as a child would do” he replied briefly and his hand moved alone, shortly caressing Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
He immediately transformed the caress in a slight pat, surprised by his own actions.  
“I think I’ll go now. See you tomorrow morning” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded briefly, almost mechanically.  
Baekhyun had to be more careful on how he behaved with Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol could be potentially disgusted from Baekhyun’s gesture.  
He didn’t swing the same way as Baekhyun.  
He liked women and knew that Baekhyun was gay.  
Nothing good could come by that.  
Especially if the contact started from Baekhyun.  
“See you” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun bowed shortly before walking away.  
He was almost out of the parking when he heard Chanyeol’s voice calling him.  
Baekhyun turned around just briefly to see Chanyeol walk toward him, always checking where he parked the car.  
“Thank you. And not only for today. You have all my gratitude and one day I’ll find a way to pay you back” he stated and Baekhyun wanted to reply but Chanyeol imitated his same gesture from before.  
He softly caressed his shoulder before transforming it in a slight pat.  
“See you tomorrow” he concluded, almost running toward the car and Baekhyun didn’t know what to say.  
He was astonished.  
And he felt soft.  
Soft for a man that probably had more years than him, if not his same age, was married and had a child.  
How much more screwed could he be?  
Baekhyun shook his head trying to push away the feeling.  
He wasn’t in love with Chanyeol and that was only a moment of weakness due to that day.

  
“Sure, it’s oh so clear that you are in love, Baek!” Jondae stated the weekend after, when they exited together once again.  
It was almost the middle of August and outside it was always hot and humid.  
Baekhyun hated Summer.  
He preferred the coziness of Autumn or the frizzy air of Springtime.  
Baekhyun was sitting with Jondae in their favorite bar, drinking the night away.  
“I’m not, Dae. He’s just stupidly handsome and totally clueless about everything, but I’m not in love with him” Baekhyun whispered, feeling a little more tipsy than usual.  
He knew that Jondae would drop him off at the end of the evening, so he drank a bit more than usual, trying to dull part of his problems in alcohol.  
However, Jondae kept insisting in wanting to speak about Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t want to.  
Because he indeed was one of those problems he didn’t want to think about.  
“He was married” Baekhyun argued and Jondae shook his head.  
“With me this won’t work. I am too” he replied and Baekhyun sighed.  
“You are just because your parents are too stupid and stubborn and never let you decide about your own life. I knew you were gay even before you could tell me and even before you introduce me to your, what was it, special one?” Baekhyun let out frustrated, making Jondae look at him perplexed.  
“What?” he asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.  
“I had this hunch for years now. But would you have listened to me if I’ve told you? Only recently you are trying to put some distance between your family and you. But in past years you were like a soldier, always obeying their commands” Baekhyun explained emptying another bottle of beer and Jondae sighed, resigned.  
“I can’t even tell you anything because you are right” he whispered and Baekhyun patted on his shoulders.  
“Not your fault. This is your life since forever. It’s obvious that you couldn’t do any different in that moment” he stated and Jondae sighed.  
“Still… you should reflect more on you feeling for Park, Baek” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed again too, shaking his head.  
“I’ll think about it when it will be the case” he told before changing completely subject, even if he knew perfectly that he would avoid that matter until he would fall face first on it.

  
It was a Friday evening once again, almost the end of August and Baekhyun was at work, every kid went home, leaving him alone in the kindergarten since also Minseok went away with Jondae.  
His phone rang, attracting his attention and on the screen Chanyeol’s ID appeared.  
He picked it up immediately, worried.  
“Chanyeol? Everything is fine?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled from the other line.  
“Yeah, this time yeah” he replied and there was a small awkward silence during which Baekhyun didn’t know actually what to say.  
If everything was fine, why Chanyeol was calling him?  
“Hyori wanted to ask if you are busy tomorrow” he started and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“No, tomorrow is Saturday… the kindergarten is closed so I’m free. Why?” he asked back and he could hear Chanyeol moving his phone, probably toward Hyori.  
And then there was her voice on the phone.  
“Sea, Baek! Come too?” she asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“Tomorrow are you going to the sea? So lucky! And I don’t know…” he started but again Chanyeol’s voice came on.  
“Don’t overthink about it. Just a different day. Don’t you need some relax too?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.  
It was years since last time he went to the sea.  
And the idea to go, kind of moved the kid inside him, making him smile.  
“Wouldn’t it be a bother?” he asked softly and Chanyeol laughed brilliantly, making Baekhyun’s heart squeeze in his chest.  
So pure and warm.  
“I wouldn’t call you” he stated and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Okay, let’s go. Thanks for inviting me along” he stated decided to go and he heard Hyori cheer at the reply.  
“Departure will be around eight, is that fine for you?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed in consent.  
“I’ll be there for eight” he concluded and both Chanyeol and Hyori cheered again.  
“See you tomorrow, Baekhyun” Chanyeol concluded followed shortly by Hyori whose reply was “Bye-bye, Baek!”.  
Baekhyun greeted both before hanging up the call and sigh.  
He couldn’t resist this time either.  
What was he thinking about?  
More time he passed with Hyori, more the possibilities that she mistook his figure in her life became larger.  
And more time he passed with Chanyeol, more he created a bond that neither of them actually wanted and that could bring, especially to himself, a lot of misery and sadness.  
However, he couldn’t resist Hyori’s cheering nor Chanyeol’s sweet voice.  
It was bad decision making but he didn’t know what to do about it.  
Even if he perfectly knew what he was walking himself into, he was still gladly doing it.  
Be damn bad decision making.  
Time to get some shopping done for the day after.

  
At five to eight he, with his usual bag plus a cooler bag, was under Chanyeol’s house.  
Hyori was radiating and smiling when they both arrived and Baekhyun felt like sun decided to visit their day even if there were some clouds in the sky.  
They went with Chanyeol’s car, which was equipped for travelling with kids.  
There was the baby seat and all the small safety belt cover and so on.  
They settled down Hyori and then Chanyeol asked him to sit in the passenger seat.  
“I’d feel like a taxi driver otherwise” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly, sitting near him.  
He put on the radio and sang along with Hyori for all the journey toward the sea.  
It was pleasant and when they arrived he almost had to physically restrain her to run toward the sand.  
“No good, honeybun. First things first! We need sunblock!” he stated she pouted but Baekhyun was irremovable.  
“You don’t want to be like Mr. Crab tomorrow right?” he asked her and she immediately shook her head, waiting patiently that they set down the umbrella and all the towels.  
The beach was nice and there were different families and people that, as Chanyeol, thought that Saturday would be a good day to bring the family along to the sea.  
“How do we do? Because the very same moment she will have sunblock on her she will start running toward the sea” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“You put the cream on her while I put it on you? So that you can run after her without burning yourself in the meantime?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on him perplexed and maybe… embarrassed.  
Baekhyun shifted away his stare too, ready to suggest something different but Chanyeol nodded briefly.  
“It seems a good plan to me” he added and Baekhyun hummed softly.  
They pulled of Hyori’s t-shirt revealing a pink frilly swimsuit.  
“You look so cute, honeybun!” Baekhyun cooed and she did a small pirouette showing better her attire.  
Baekhyun smiled softly at her but in that same instant, Chanyeol pulled off his t-shirt too, revealing a toned back and torso.  
Baekhyun was… stunned.  
And speechless.  
Unable to tear his stare apart.  
And when he started putting the sunblock on Chanyeol’s shoulder and back, he had to push away all the filthy thoughts that started to pop up in his mind.  
Chanyeol really was handsome and his build was something that physically pleased Baekhyun.  
He felt attracted by him.  
And this complicated things even more.  
He tried his best not to think about it, even if Chanyeol’s skin was so warm and smooth under his fingers and he didn’t want to stop applying the protection on him.  
“Do you need a help too?” Chanyeol asked him out of the blue and Baekhyun shook his head softly.  
“No, no, I don’t plan to take away the t-shirt so I’ll just put in on the arms and legs” he replied shortly earning a scolding stare from Chanyeol.  
“You don’t plan to enter the water?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Not under my guard. At least a bit. Today’s too beautiful to refuse the sea” he commented and Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“No possibilities that you don’t insist?” he asked again but Chanyeol shook his head again.  
“I insist” he replied and Baekhyun sighed, taking off his t-shirt too, a bit awkwardly.  
Chanyeol gave him his seat and almost ordered him to finish putting the cream on Hyori.  
She was way too quiet and let him do it.  
And Baekhyun had to thank heavens that Hyori didn’t throw any tantrum, because he was too focus on Chanyeol’s touch on his back.  
His hands were warm and it was a while since last time that someone, anyone, touched Baekhyun.  
He had to push away another whole set of thoughts he had and hope that it would end soon.  
Or maybe never, following what he was feeling, but he tried to push away also that.  
“I can do the rest alone, thank you” Baekhyun whispered, realizing that Hyori was straining to go and Baekhyun smiled toward Chanyeol.  
“Go with her, she can’t wait anymore” he added and Chanyeol nodded offering his hand to Hyori who took it, running toward the sea.  
Baekhyun sighed softly before finishing to put on the cream too and deciding to follow them.  
They remained on the foreshore, playing with the water with Hyori before she pulled at Baekhyun’s trunks, calling him.  
“Shell?” she asked him showing a white and yellow shell.  
He nodded shortly, complimenting her and she hugged him again, wanting him to pick her up.  
“Instead of being like this, don’t you want to seat on my shoulders?” he asked her who frowned shortly and Baekhyun raised her up, making her seat with legs astride on his shoulders.  
She cheered, attiring Chanyeol’s attention that stared at them perplexed.  
“Sweetheart! You got super tall in no time!” he said and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Super tall? Aren’t you making fun of me?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled, before splashing them with water.  
Baekhyun closed his eyes at contact with the cold water but Hyori cheered, happily.  
“Appa, is cold!” she exclaimed and he splashed them some more.  
“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whined, totally drenched and Chanyeol smiled at him and Baekhyun thought that he missed a heartbeat.  
Or maybe that he stopped breathing.  
Because Chanyeol was bright.  
As bright as the sun itself.  
And… oh.  
That sly fox of Jondae was right once again.  
Even if this would make things even harder and more difficult.  
He forced a smile trying not to ruin the mood and with a hand splashed back Chanyeol who frowned shortly before laughing again.  
Baekhyun felt it even more than before.  
Chanyeol was perfect.  
And beautiful.  
And it wasn’t only for his daughter that Baekhyun couldn’t resist him.  
Baekhyun was so screwed.  
He tried to play it along, splashing each other around until they decided to go back to the umbrella to eat something.  
Baekhyun came prepared with everything.  
He had fruit, especially peaches and watermelon, sandwiches, rice omelets and cold tea.  
Both Chanyeol and Hyori were marveled when he opened the cooler bag.  
“Food!” they both exclaimed making Baekhyun laugh softly at the resemblance.  
“You hungry?” he asked them and they both nodded, Baekhyun smiling.  
They ate, Hyori being less messy than usual, and then they relaxed a bit under the sun umbrella.  
Hyori fell asleep almost immediately, snoring on Baekhyun’s laps that caressed her hair, gently, enjoying the nice breeze and sun.  
“I’ve never asked you where do you work” Baekhyun started and Chanyeol hummed softly.  
“I work in a discographic etiquette. I opened it almost eight years ago with a long term friend. My family disapproved of it at the beginning, but it went better than expected and in few years we were more than thriving” he replied and Baekhyun was fascinated.  
Also Chanyeol followed his dreams in creating his work, then.  
It wasn’t as per Jondae that he was forced to work as a banker because his parents wanted him too.  
“I’m glad to know that you are doing what you wanted to” he whispered smiling fondly and Chanyeol smiled softly back at him.  
“And you? It was you dream teaching to kids?” he asked him and Baekhyun was about to reply when something caught his stare.  
Two umbrellas farther apart from them there was Baekbom with his wife and Jaesuk.  
He could recognize his brother from miles of distance, so he was sure that he was him.  
He sighed softly, staring away but apparently, Baekbom realize the same thing, walking toward them.  
“Baek, nice to see you” he greeted and Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
He sat up slowly, minding not to wake Hyori up.  
“It’s been a while. Are you all fine?” he asked him and Baekbom nodded shortly, stare moving between Hyori, Chanyeol and again on Baekhyun.  
“And you?” he asked him and Baekhyun forced another smile.  
“Fine, still teaching kids, still doing things” he whispered before introducing Chanyeol to him.  
“Baekbom, this is Park Chanyeol and her daughter Park Hyori” he introduced them and Chanyeol nodded shortly, greeting him with a handshake.  
“Park Chanyeol? So, Park like Park&Oh Entertainment?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Yeah, that’s me” he replied nodding shortly and Baekhyun frowned.  
Was Chanyeol’s activity that successful to be famous?  
“You find yourself a good one, this time” Baekbom stated and Baekhyun frowned, immediately shaking his head.  
“Is not what you think” he replied and Baekbom’s stare went harder.  
“I prefer to think that it’s your boyfriend instead of thinking that you are repeating the same mistakes again” he objected and Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“You…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him, putting a hand on Baekhyun’s head and ruffling his hair.  
“Baekhyun is my daughter’s teacher and I asked him to be here today because he saved my and my daughter’s asses for a while now. So, if you want to have some bonding time with your brother is fine but if you don’t have anything more to say, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Byun” he stated leaving speechless both Baekhyun and Baekbom.  
Baekbom nodded shortly before wishing them a good day and walking away.  
But Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol perplexed.  
“I couldn’t stand it. I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered, sitting down again and Baekhyun mimicked his gesture, sitting near him.  
“I’m…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, rustling in the cooler bag and pulling out an apple.  
“Would you cut it for me?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, taking it and a knife from the bag.  
“You have to eat it immediately, though. I don’t have any more plastic…” he started saying but Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Baekhyun cut a slice of apple and then give it to Chanyeol who eat it directly from his hands, lips brushing on Baekhyun’s fingers.  
Baekhyun couldn’t once again tear away his stare from Chanyeol, still feeling the plush sensation against his fingers.  
“So sweet” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun swallowed shortly, forcing his stare away, focusing on cutting the apple and repeating the same thing for five more times, definitely putting his breath to a stop.  
Chanyeol was beautiful and so handsome and he… he was eating directly from his fingers?  
Baekhyun thought he could die anytime soon.  
Chanyeol seemed to want to say something but Hyori stirred in his sleep, asking for water.  
Baekhyun picked it up from the bag and give it to her that, with his help, drank a lot.  
“You okay, honeybun?” he asked her that nodded sitting up just to go and lay down between them, closing her eyes and smiling.  
Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at each other, without realizing what happened but happy to see Hyori this happy too.  
They stayed there for a while more and the when the sun started to set and the breeze was a little bit too strong for Hyori, they decided to go back.  
Hyori fell asleep again immediately, probably too tired because they played around too much, and in the car there was a quiet silence.  
It wasn’t awkward but it seemed like both of them wanted to tell the other something without deciding about it.  
Anytime along the way, Baekhyun fell asleep too, waking up only when they were almost at home.  
“You slept well” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun wanted to apologize but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You needed it. Stop trying to apologize for things” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Thank you for today. I enjoyed it” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“You never told me where you live” he stated taking the street to park in his own home.  
“No? Maybe there wasn’t the occasion…” he replied and immediately adding “But I’m fine here for tonight. I can walk home”.  
Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“Obviously you are fine. You wouldn’t accept it neither if I forced it on you” he joked and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Hyori-ha is tired and you have bags too and wet towels. Let me help you before a go home” he simply replied, making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“Will it come the moment when I’ll pay you back for all you are doing for us?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t need it. I just want to make you, her, happy” he concluded letting out for the first time his thoughts with Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol sighed deeply before parking and picking up the bags.  
“Mind taking her up?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head smiling.  
He followed him upstairs and when they reached Chanyeol’s apartment, when he opened the door, the lights were on.  
Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun understood that it wasn’t a normal thing.  
Hyori stirred in his arms.  
“Home?” she asked him and he nodded shortly, following Chanyeol inside.  
On the sofa there was sitting a woman, beautiful, long black hair and bright eyes, long legs.  
“Yoora?” Chanyeol asked her and she frowned seeing him with someone else.  
“I came to see Hyori. Who’s he?” he asked him and even before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could reply, from the silence Hyori replied for them.  
“Papa!” she exclaimed and Baekhyun froze in place.  
As in a movie, he reviewed exactly the same situation years ago with Jaesuk.  
And even before he could try and change the situation, the woman neared Chanyeol, stare judging.  
“Not only you divorced but you let your daughter call another man papa? You disgust me” she stated and Baekhyun bit his lips softly.  
“It’s the first time that happen” Baekhyun whispered and her stare was on him immediately.  
“And who in the world are you?” she asked him but Chanyeol put himself between her and Baekhyun.  
“Baekhyun, can I ask you to leave?” he asked him and he nodded shortly putting the bag down and giving Hyori to Chanyeol.  
“Hyori-ha, bye-bye. See you on Monday” he greeted her and she waived at him.  
“Bye, papa!” she greeted and he forced a smile, exiting from the apartment.  
The worst happened.  
Baekhyun was only waiting for it to happen but now that it was there, he felt in despair.  
How could he face Chanyeol?  
And what was better to tell about Hyori finally calling him papa?  
Letting alone those feelings he realized he had for Chanyeol.  
He shook his head walking toward home and when he got there he just laid down on the couch, fishing his phone from his shorts.  
After selecting Minseok’s contact, he tapped the call icon, waiting for him to reply.  
“Hyung, sorry to bother you, but can I take some of those days I still have of paid leaves?” he asked him and he hummed in thought.  
“You can take next week if you want” he replied and Baekhyun thanked him.  
“Are you okay? Everything’s fine?” he asked him and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“Sure, just need to sort out some things” he replied before greeting him and hanging up.  
Whatever it may happen, Baekhyun didn’t want to know for a while.

  
During that week, Chanyeol tried to call him a few times but after that he didn’t replied, he stopped.  
And it was for the best.  
Both Chanyeol and Hyori’s.  
They were better off without Baekhyun.  
Being alone and without seeing the kids and Minseok, brought him back to as he was after Jaesuk’s episode.  
He knew that his mother and his brother were right.  
What was even the point in teaching to kids when he couldn’t have his own?  
He mistook everything in his life and he should have done something totally different.  
On the fifth day, he received a call from an unknown number.  
“Hello?” he asked perplexed and from the other end of the line there was a male voice.  
“Byun Baekhyun?” he asked and he replied affirmatively.  
“A friend of mine gave me your number because he said that you are good at babysitting kids, is that right?” he aske him again and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Well, yeah… Sometimes I do babysitting work too” he replied and the man hummed shortly.  
“May I ask you to come help this afternoon then?” he continued and Baekhyun frowned again.  
“I don’t even know…” he started but the man laughed briefly.  
“My apologise. My name is Sehun and I have a small child of three years and half” he added and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Sure, where should I come?” he asked him and he hummed in thought again.  
“Are you fine with walking around? Because I prefer my child to stay in the open” he replied and Baekhyun replied affirmatively.  
“Okay, so let’s meet inside Heaven café at three. You know where it is?” the man asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Perfect, see you there” he concluded hanging up the call.  
Baekhyun frowned again at the phone.  
It was all so weird.  
Yet he was fine with it since it was a while since he exited and did what he liked to do: being around kids.

  
At three and two minutes, Baekhyun entered in Heaven café, breath coming slightly shorter for the run.  
He didn’t find his wallet anywhere and he lost time searching for it.  
But when he walked inside, removing his snapback and fixing his hair, his stare met the one of the only baby girl that stole his heart.  
“Papa!” she exclaimed and Baekhyun felt his heart clench in his chest.  
“Honeybun?” he asked her seeing her running toward him and picking her up, hugging her super close to him.  
“Miss you” she whispered, kissing his cheek and Baekhyun wanted to cry.  
Because how could Hyori be so precious and so sweet?  
“I missed you too, honeybun. What are you doing here?” he asked her searching with his stare the café for Chanyeol’s presence.  
There was only a blond man that waived slightly toward him.  
“Uncle!” Hyori cheered pointing to the blonde man.  
Baekhyun neared the table where he was sitting and he sat up gesturing a handshake and Baekhyun shook it.  
“Byun Baekhyun” he greeted and the blond man smiled.  
“I know. I’m Oh Sehun. This potato’s uncle and Chanyeol’s collaborator” he greeted himself and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“Sehun?” he echoed perplexed about the coincidence and he smiled softly.  
“Such a pleasure hearing my name on your lips, Mr. Byun” he joked and Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“I’m sorry… It’s just that there was a call…” he started and Sehun nodded shortly.  
“It was me. I will leave you this potato for a while” he stated and Baekhyun frowned.  
“Come again?” Baekhyun asked him perplexed and Sehun laughed brilliantly.  
“I should be in a meeting now, but also Chanyeol is in a meeting so he left me her asking me if I could do something because apparently she doesn’t want to go to the kindergarten anymore since her favorite teacher is not there anymore. But that meeting can’t wait and a friend gave me your number and here we are. I’ll come pick her up in … three hours from now?” he concluded smiling all the way through the sentence and Baekhyun tried to object but Sehun was already walking away, waiving shortly at him.  
Baekhyun sighed attracting Hyori’s worried stare.  
“Papa?” she asked him and Baekhyun sighed even deeply.  
“It’s Baek, not papa, honeybun” he whispered momentarily forgetting he was speaking with a small kid and it wasn’t her fault if she thought that Baekhyun was indeed his papa, and she frowned, confused.  
“Baek is papa” she stated convinced and Baekhyun bit his lips resigned.  
“This is the worst. Let’s go” he muttered between himself, picking her up.  
Baekhyun didn’t bring with him nothing if not candies and some fruits, but three hours were a lot so he decided to go with her to a small attraction park that there was near there.  
It had some merry-go-rounds and some prize stands and also food stands.  
Oh and panoramic wheel.  
Hyori seemed to be excited by all the lights and the music and Baekhyun tried to enjoy it a bit too.  
They were on the carousel when he received a call from the same unknown number as before.  
“Mr. Oh?” he asked and there was a chuckle on the other side.  
“I would prefer Sehun as before, but that’s fine too. Where are you? How is the potato?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed softly, telling him where they were and telling him more about Hyori’s conditions.  
“Okay, wait near the panoramic wheel” he concluded hanging up again and Baekhyun sighed before starting to walk toward the wheel.  
They met a cotton candy stand on the way there and Baekhyun bought a big one to divide with Hyori.  
“Yummy!” she cheered starting to eat and Baekhyun smiled at her, kissing her forehead.  
“You are such a good girl, Hyori-ha” he whispered and he already missed her.  
It was just a turn of events that they met again outside kindergarten.  
And he was sure it would never happen again.  
They finished all the cotton candy waiting for Sehun that didn’t arrive.  
But in his stake, Chanyeol appeared.  
Hyori had already fell asleep in Baekhyun’s arms and he was padding back and forth because he didn’t know what to do, until Chanyeol’s voice called his name, perplexed and incredulous.  
“Baekhyun?” he asked nearing them and Baekhyun shifted his stare away, biting his lips.  
He definitely didn’t need to meet also Chanyeol that day.  
He had had enough of feelings and encounter that he tried so hard to avoid.  
“It’s not what…” he started but Chanyeol took his hand and pulled him toward the panoramic wheel.  
He made a gesture toward the ticket man and the three of them sat inside one of the booths.  
“At least here I know you can’t run away” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun shook his head, unable to meet his stare.  
“I’m sorry, Chanyeol” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head too, clearly resigned.  
“Stop saying you are sorry” he started, fingers carding through his hair and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.  
“Hyori needs you in her life, Baekhyun. Don’t go away” he added and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“I can’t be here anymore. Not when she’s calling me papa” he whispered back, feeling the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, voice trembling.  
But Chanyeol shook his head again, stare shifting again on Baekhyun.  
“Did you ask me if I’m fine with it?” he asked him and Baekhyun was astonished, speechless.  
“What… What do you mean?” he inquired back making Chanyeol sigh deeply.  
“I’m okay with her calling you papa” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head immediately, terrified by Chanyeol’s statement.  
Probably he didn’t get what that would mean.  
It would be a trauma for Hyori having a father that didn’t live with her and hadn’t no connections with her real father.  
It was absurd and impossible.  
Obviously letting alone all the feelings that Baekhyun had for Chanyeol and that could potentially ruin everything in whichever moment.  
Because how could they be both father when in a future, Chanyeol would find again a woman who loved him and loved Hyori so much to want to remarry?  
Baekhyun couldn’t do it.  
“It’s not right. For her. And for us neither. I’m not her…” he stated but Chanyeol leant in pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, making him shut up.  
It was just for an instant, no more than a second, but Chanyeol brushed his lips with Baekhyun’s.  
He couldn’t believe it.  
“What does this even mean?” Baekhyun asked him, this time voice wavering, forcing his stare on Chanyeol.  
He felt his cheeks in fire and tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, but astonishment was having the best of him in that moment.  
“That I love you, Baekhyun” he replied but Baekhyun shook his head softly.  
It couldn’t be possible.  
Chanyeol never even hinted a possible interest in men.  
And even less never showed interest toward him.  
“You don’t. You were married to a woman and had a beautiful child with her. You are mistaking affection for love…” he whispered forcing a small smile but Chanyeol clicked his tongue, shaking his head, clearly upset by Baekhyun’s sentence.  
“I’m not idiot, Baekhyun. And neither blind or deaf to what is happening in my life since I know you. We are both adults, aren’t we? No more silly teenagers unable to process what they feel or what they want” he started saying and even before Baekhyun could speak or even try to formulate a sentence, he continued to speak.  
“And you are not only my daughter’s teacher. You are not only a helping hand because I have poor to zero parental skills. I was relieved when Hyori called you papa. Because she realized before I did, what I wanted from whatever was up between us. You are not doing this for all the kids and fathers in the kindergarten, you didn’t bond so much with other kids as you did with Hyori. And you won’t be there for all the other single fathers, apart for me” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes widened again in perplexity.  
He knew that what Chanyeol was telling him was true, because those were exactly his feelings starting from the very beginning.  
Hyori never was one of the many kids he had at work.  
And Chanyeol wasn’t one of the many single parents that came to pick up their children.  
There were other single fathers in Baekhyun’s classroom, but he would never imagine himself doing the same things he did for Chanyeol also for them.  
Chanyeol was special even before Baekhyun could realize his feeling for him.  
“I’m…” Baekhyun wanted to say, a lot of feelings swirling inside him without his consent and making his head a mess.  
“Am I mistaking? Tell me if I’m not right and I misunderstood your kindness and your gestures” he concluded and the panoramic wheel reached the top, stopping as per usual for few minutes.  
Baekhyun stared at him, serious, face brightened by the lights of the stands downstairs.  
And he knew that he loved Chanyeol.  
He loved him so much and Hyori became the small light in his life.  
Baekhyun wanted so much for it to be true.  
But was it possible?  
For him to be that happy and find both love and a child so beautiful as Hyori was?  
It was a dream?  
Or maybe a miracle?  
Because how could Baekhyun could explain it any differently?  
It wasn’t possible for him to be that lucky.  
“Are you… fine with me?” he whispered toward Chanyeol that stared at him perplexed.  
“You are all I want” he replied softly, small smile appearing on his lips and Baekhyun found him beautiful.  
So beautiful he found himself speechless.  
So beautiful that the rest of the world wasn’t existing for an instant.  
“You…” he started briefly before taking courage.  
“You are not wrong, Chanyeol. What I did was only because of you and Hyori. At the beginning because your daughter is so sweet and so clever and how can someone not love her?” he started ranting, feeling having partially the best of him, stare softly shifting to Hyori asleep in his arms.  
Hyori was a blessing for Baekhyun’s world.  
So cute and precious and so, so clever and attentive.  
Everyone would love a child like her.  
Then his stare shifted back to Chanyeol, sighing softly.  
“But then… I slowly fell in love with you too” he admitted and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.  
“I quite got that…” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
His actions and behavior were this predictable?  
Was he so obvious in his interests and love?  
“At first I thought you were just kind to us, to me. But then I accidentally slipped with my collaborator Sehun, you met him today, and told him what was happening in my life in these past five, I think, months. And he was the first to tell me that maybe you were in love with me. And spending time with you became such a blessing that even when Hyori fell asleep, I didn’t want you to go away. Because I wanted to speak more with you, to know you better…” Chanyeol added, voice soft and caring look fixed on Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun blushed again, this time deeper, because for him it was the same.  
He forced himself to go away when Hyori fell asleep because he still thought that the only reason why Chanyeol invited him there was for helping him with Hyori, not because he wanted to stay together too.  
“I’m…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head again, hand moving to take Baekhyun’s hand in his, fingers brushing softly on the back of his hand.  
“You are not. And I’m not either. Because I’m glad that my feelings are reciprocated…” he muttered, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek with the other hand and Baekhyun felt like his heart was filled with joy in a mere instant.  
They simply stared at each other, blushing like teenagers, before the wheel started moving again.  
“I’m glad that everything went fine. I thought Sehun really made a mess” Chanyeol explained, coughing and trying to be relaxed again, not ready to leave the wheel and the comfort zone that he briefly created for and with Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly making Chanyeol chuckle.  
“He simply told me that he went to the meeting and that he hired a babysitter for Hyori that was waiting for me here. I was dying of anxiety because I entrusted him with Hyori and he just gave her to such a random babysitter? Until… well, until I saw you. Then I knew that Hyori couldn’t be in safer hands” he explained and Baekhyun blushed softly before telling him how he felt that day when Sehun called him.  
“When Mr. Oh called me today I didn’t even imagine the possibility that he was speaking about Hyori. However, when I was her in that café… I felt like crying. I missed her so much, Chanyeol…” he whispered, clutching again Hyori in his arms, softly without waking her up.  
Chanyeol leant in, kissing the top of his head, gentle smile on his lips.  
“You are so precious, Baekhyun. What would I do without you?” he asked him and Baekhyun blushed again, this time harder.  
“I’m not…” he started but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.  
“Special? Important? Beautiful? Clever?” he listed and Baekhyun became redder at any adjective more.  
“Chanyeol…” he whined softly and Chanyeol laughed briefly.  
“I love you, Baekhyun. Everything of you” he said him and Baekhyun nodded gently.  
“I love you too, Chanyeol” he whispered back, embarrassed, and finally the panoramic wheel stopped once again on the floor.  
Chanyeol made gesture to Baekhyun to exit before him and then he followed him.  
Chanyeol paid for the improvised ride and then they started walking toward the exit of the park.  
“Will you start again your work?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun blushed softly.  
“It was only paid leaves. Minseok-hyung gave me only this week. Starting from Monday I would have restarted the work again, even if I don’t know how I would have face you” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol chuckled briefly.  
“Really? You took leaves just not to meet me?” he asked and Baekhyun blushed again.  
“I didn’t know how to face the problem” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“So you ran from me?” he continued and Baekhyun wanted to disappear for the embarrassment.  
“Not only from you. But from the whole situation. Hyori calling me papa was my worst fear of the last months. And seeing it realized, made me think about what happened in the past with my brother. I totally didn’t know that you could… like me?” he whispered again, eyes unable to meet Chanyeol’s.  
Chanyeol stopped briefly and Baekhyun stopped too, perplexed.  
Chanyeol leant in, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“Because you are so unaware of things around you. And how beautiful you are” he whispered softly and they were so close that Baekhyun could see every single hues in Chanyeol’s eyes, feeling his breath on his lips.  
“I’m not…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.  
“You are” he added, voice softer and deeper and Chanyeol was so perfect and beautiful that Baekhyun once again thought he could melt down.  
He wasn’t ready to a flirty and cool Chanyeol.  
One that whispered soft things in his ears and that touched him so freely, fingers softly brushing his cheeks and neck.  
“You will be the death of me, Park Chanyeol” he whispered before tiptoeing and placing a short, soft kiss on his lips and starting to walk away again.  
Chanyeol groaned softly before following him.  
“Can I at least bring you home this time?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It was a long day both for you and Hyori-ha. I’ll walk home” he replied immediately making Chanyeol huff shortly.  
“Why are you secretive about your house?” he asked again and Baekhyun chuckled briefly.  
“I’m not secretive” he replied and in that moment finally Hyori stirred in his arms, yawning.  
“Papa?” she asked toward Baekhyun who hummed in thought.  
“Honeybun, you are awake? Appa is here too” he whispered softly and she beamed at him before shifting her stare toward Chanyeol.  
“Appa!” she exclaimed, stretching toward him and Chanyeol smiled at her, picking her up.  
“Were you good with papa?” he asked her and Baekhyun blushed deeply, even if for Hyori seemed the most normal thing in the world.  
“Sure! Papa bought me cotton candy!” she stated and Baekhyun smiled softly toward her.  
They walked until the car, Hyori telling them all the things that happened in those days that they didn’t see each other.  
Chanyeol stopped in front of the car and he wanted to tell him something but his phone went off suddenly, reclaiming his attention.  
Baekhyun made gesture to give him Hyori so that he could reply easily.  
Hyori passed again from Chanyeol to Baekhyun and Chanyeol picked up the phone, tone worried.  
“Sehunnie?” he asked at the phone and waited for the reply and then nodded shortly.  
“No I won’t be back at work. I plan to go home with Hyori, now” he replied and chuckled softly after the reply coming from the other end of the phone.  
“See you on Monday, asshole” he concluded, smirking and closing the call.  
On his lips there was a soft smile and he shook his head before gesturing toward Baekhyun.  
“Sorry, Sehun” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“That’s fine” he replied softly and even before they could try and start greeting, Hyori gestured Chanyeol’s phone smiling.  
“Papa and me!” she stated and Baekhyun frowned perplexed.  
Chanyeol instead blushed.  
“Sweetheart, no good pointing out this thing” he whispered, immediately locking the screen of his phone that went dark but Hyori shook her head.  
“Why?” she asked him and he sighed shortly.  
Clearly, he wanted to reply but Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Yeah, why?” he asked him too, leaning his head on the side, smiling softly and Chanyeol sighed deeply, small blush spreading also to his cheeks and ears.  
“That picture was so cute…” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned briefly before remembering of the photos he and Hyori took when they went to the zoo.  
Baekhyun sent one of those selca also to Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol unlocked again his phone and, as home screen wallpaper, there was the selca that Baekhyun sent him.  
Baekhyun blushed too, stare shifting away and Chanyeol made the phone quickly vanish in his pockets again.  
“I didn’t think you still had it” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Why shouldn’t I? It’s the only photo I have of both of you” he replied, head gesturing Baekhyun and Hyori’s direction.  
“Let’s take more in the future” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling toward him.  
There was another small silence and then Baekhyun sighed briefly.  
“I’ll go home now. Let’s see on Monday?” he stated and Chanyeol hummed briefly.  
“Yeah, enjoy your Sunday, Baekhyun” he concluded before leaning in and taking back Hyori.  
While he was at it, he kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head, making him blush again.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to…?” Chanyeol asked him again but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Enjoy your weekend. Bye-bye honeybun” he replied and Hyori smiled waiving softly at him.  
Baekhyun walking home felt like something big changed that day and not only because he was totally unaware of Chanyeol’s feelings for him until that very afternoon, but because he was finally letting in someone in his life again.  
Someone that was oh so perfect he could hurt and that he was more than fond about.  
Obviously letting alone the fact that he had a beautiful child that stole the other part of Baekhyun’s heart.  
But both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were adults with two completely different lives.  
Could they fit in and adapt to each other lives?  
Or it was something impossible since the very start?

  
For the first weeks, it was like nothing changed actually.  
Baekhyun saw Chanyeol as he did before, mainly at kindergarten and in the evening when he went visiting Hyori.  
When she fell asleep, they stayed a bit together, sitting on the couch speaking of small nothings and each other days, filling silences with kisses and soft caresses.  
Baekhyun was fine with that too.  
Because Chanyeol was so kind and sweet that he couldn’t want anything more.  
However, at the start of October, something changed completely their lives.  
It was a normal morning and Baekhyun was welcoming the kids as usual, greeting them and their parents as per usual and it was almost start of classes but there was no sign of Chanyeol and Hyori.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
The evening before when he left them, nothing was wrong and they both were fine.  
He waited a bit more but nobody came and he decided to start classes in the meantime.  
When, at lunch there wasn’t still any sign, Baekhyun decided to call Chanyeol.  
He replied at the third ring.  
“Baekhyun, can I call you later? I’m a bit in a hurry right now” he replied and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Are you and Hyori fine?” he asked him and Chanyeol replied affirmatively.  
“See you tonight?” he asked again and Chanyeol hummed.  
“I can come and pick you up at work?” he replied and Baekhyun frowned even more deeply.  
Something was definitely off.  
“Chanyeol are you sure…” he started but there was a noise on the other end and Chanyeol repeated the same sentence, before hanging up.  
Baekhyun stared at the phone perplexed.  
Definitely off.  
He shrugged his shoulders and returned to work.  
The afternoon passed in a bliss and Baekhyun was greeting again the kids, this time out, even before he could realize it.  
“Hyung?” he called walking toward the corridor to the studio, looking for Minseok who emerged immediately from the office.  
“Yeah?” he replied, perplexed of seeing Baekhyun so silent.  
“The kids are all gone home. Chanyeol said that he would pick me up and I’m kind of worried because Hyori today didn’t come” he explained and Minseok frowned softly before shaking his head.  
“I’m sure there’s an explanation. No need to worry” he replied and Baekhyun hummed softly, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
A call.  
From Chanyeol.  
“I’m outside. How’s there?” he asked him when Baekhyun accepted the call.  
“I’m exiting in two minutes” he replied and Chanyeol hummed, saying that he would wait for him.  
Baekhyun hang up, perplexed again.  
“Go check what happened. Let’s see tomorrow” Minseok added and Baekhyun nodded, taking off his apron and going to take his bag in the small office.  
He walked outside and Chanyeol was in the car with Hyori on the backseat.  
“Papa!” she exclaimed seeing him and Baekhyun waived at her softly.  
She wasn’t exactly her usual joyful self, though.  
“What’s the matter, honeybun?” he asked her opening the back door of the car and sitting near her.  
Hyori hugged him tight and Chanyeol sighed deeply on the front seat.  
“There’s a problem” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun frowned, mind already providing a lot of worst possible scenarios.  
“How big?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned too.  
“Pretty much?” he replied and Baekhyun sighed briefly.  
“Shoot” he stated and Chanyeol hummed.  
“My building was declared not fit to live in because there was structural collapse on the ground floor” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.  
“Are you kidding me? Your house? And all your things?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed even deeply.  
“I managed to take our most important belongings but a lot of things are still there and now, well, I don’t even know if we will be able to return to live there or not” he explained and Baekhyun shook his head, agape and unable to process all that situation.  
“And where will you go?” he asked him and Chanyeol carded his fingers in his hair, tired.  
“I thought asking Sehun, but he has a strange lifestyle and I wouldn’t want to raise a child near him” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed softly even though he couldn’t quite understand what he meant with that sentence.  
And then the obvious thing slipped from his lips even before he could think about it.  
“I have a spare room if you want” he whispered and Chanyeol’s frowned shortly.  
“I know that it won’t be as your home and that my apartment is pretty small and it’s a while since I live there without Minseok-hyung…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head immediately.  
“I don’t want to bother you, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol stated but Hyori was already cheering at the idea.  
“Living with papa?” she asked and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“It’s no bother for me, Chanyeol. Really…” he whispered even if the idea of living twenty-four-seven with Chanyeol and Hyori kind of thrilled him.  
It would be strange, revealing problem that were there since way before?  
Or maybe it would finally give that sense of family that Baekhyun always missed?  
“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Yeah, it’s the least I can do” he replied and Chanyeol sighed, this time in relief.  
“Thank you, Baekhyun, I owe you another one” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t think” he concluded before shifting his stare on Hyori.  
“So you will live a new home for a while, it’s kind of magic don’t you think?” he asked Hyori and she cheered hugging him again and Baekhyun smiled softly, caressing her hair.  
“We live with papa!” she exclaimed again making both Chanyeol and Baekhyun chuckle.  
And then, for the first time since Baekhyun knew Chanyeol and Hyori, he brought them to his own home.  
Baekhyun lived at the fourth floor of an old apartment complex where only him, the almost deaf old woman of the first floor and a newly married couple on the third floor lived.  
All the other apartments were empty or inhabited just for few months per year.  
“This way” he whispered to Chanyeol and Hyori walking toward his apartment, keys rustling on his hands.  
When he reached in front of his door he sighed briefly trying to remember how he left things that morning.  
He exited in a hurry so there was definitely a mess of papers and book for an article he was writing and maybe the empty bottle of beer from the night before?  
He sighed again, unlocking the door and pushing it open.  
“Welcome” he whispered tipping his shoes off in the entry way and walking inside, turning on some lights.  
Baekhyun’s house was a bit smaller than Chanyeol’s.  
There was a small living room, a nice kitchenette, a bathroom and two bedrooms.  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
In the living room there were endless shelves of books that Baekhyun like to keep even after reading them twice or thrice, educational books, illustrated books and university books.  
Hyori stared at the whole thing, fascinated and agape.  
“Appa, it’s beautiful!” she stated and Chanyeol chuckled softly.  
“Indeed, it is. It’s so… Baekhyun” he added and Baekhyun blushed, shaking his head.  
“How should I take it?” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled at him briefly, a bit tired.  
“Hyori’s right. Beautiful” he concluded, making Baekhyun blushed even harder.  
“Cheesy. Let me show you around” he declared walking toward the bathroom.  
“Here’s bathroom. There’s both shower and bathtub as you prefer” he declared before going to the bedroom.  
He caressed the closed door, past memories coming to show him about the time he lived there with Minseok.  
“This was Minseok-hyung’s room once. When he went away I cleaned it but then I used it to pile up books, so it will be a bit messy?” he whispered and Chanyeol shook his head, but didn’t know that when Baekhyun speak about books, it wasn’t about a dozen or more.  
It was more like hundreds.  
Baekhyun opened the door, revealing the high columns of book that ordinately covered almost a whole wall.  
The bed was untouched, there was a window on the other wall and on the same wall of the door there was a small piano.  
“I’ll go take some cardboard boxes from the supermarket downstairs now so that I can stock them away” he whispered softly but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.  
“No need to. We can…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head too.  
“I don’t want to hear anything. I’ll go. Just let me bring you some bedsheets and comforter” he started walking outside the bedroom inside his, without realizing that Hyori followed him.  
“Papa, more books!” he stated and Baekhyun flinched briefly before nodding shortly.  
Baekhyun’s room too was full of books and the space dedicated to his clothes was almost inexistent compared to his beloved books.  
There was also a small desk where there was his notebook and his headphones.  
“You have so many books” Chanyeol stated from the doorway of his room and Baekhyun hummed softly.  
“I don’t do anything much if not reading and watching tv series” he whispered in reply and he knew he was a boring person, and that was one of the hundred things that worried Baekhyun about that sudden cohabitation.  
He pulled out the bedsheets and comforter and forced a small smile toward them.  
“Who want to help me out?” he asked Hyori who cheered and followed back to what was destined to become her and Chanyeol’s room for a while.  
Chanyeol helped him making the bed and also Hyori tried to help but without much success so she sat where the piano was and opened the cover.  
“Hyori!” Chanyeol scolded her but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“It’s fine, it’s still tuned and as I told you there’s no much people living around here” he explained and Chanyeol sighed softly.  
“You play piano?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed softly.  
“Not well, self-taught mainly with a bit of lessons from my grandmother” he replied, smiling toward Hyori that took his head, pulling him near the piano.  
“I think she’s suggesting you play something?” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun chuckled softly, sitting near her.  
“I think appa is better than me in this” he whispered before his fingers brushed softly the keys and then he smiled softly.  
His fingers moved alone on the notes of Moon of Seoul, adding also lyrics.  
He loved that song so it wasn’t difficult to remember the words.  
“Papa!” Hyori exclaimed hugging him when he stopped playing and Baekhyun smiled softly, hugging her too.  
Chanyeol came closer to him too, hand caressing Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
Baekhyun turned toward him, smiling.  
“How was it, music producer? You liked it?” he asked jokingly but Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“A lot more than other things that some artists try to feed me in these days” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head briefly.  
“Come on, let’s go buy something to eat for this evening so I can buy also the cardboard boxes to take away some of these books” he concluded sitting up and Hyori cheered again, happily.  
They went to the supermarket, buying something for that evening and for the morning after and some fruits too.  
Baekhyun obtained also some boxes so that he could start packing away some books.  
Once they got back home, Chanyeol offered to cook while Baekhyun stocked away the books.  
“You sure?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
With Chanyeol and Hyori working in the kitchen, Baekhyun took his time in putting away everything ordinately.  
Luckily the boxes were enough to stock away all his books, leaving the room empty, only with the bed, the closet and the piano.  
“I’m done” he stated entering the kitchen and Chanyeol turned around nodding.  
“Me too. Hungry?” he asked and there was such a nice smell in the kitchen that even if Baekhyun wasn’t hungry before, now he was.  
They sat together eating and Baekhyun almost couldn’t believe to see his house so full of people.  
And the laughter that filled the place, with Hyori bright smile and Chanyeol sweet voice.  
It was only the first evening, but he would have done it for a whole life.  
After dinner, they sat on the couch and Hyori fell asleep on Baekhyun.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun chuckled.  
“Tell me…” he started, stare shifting toward Chanyeol who frowned softly.  
“You are successful, handsome, funny, father of a beautiful sunshine ray and you also cook. When is the part where you tell me that you are a serial killer or something like that?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise before he could explode in a soundly laugh.  
“Oh heavens, Baekhyun… I think this was a serious discourse…” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned.  
“It is serious. How can you be so perfect?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“And there’s still a whole lot of things you don’t know about me” he replied, leaning in, lips at few inches from Baekhyun’s.  
“So confident. Then definitely a serial killer” Baekhyun whispered back before placing his lips on Chanyeol’s that started to kiss him back, hand caressing his hair and pulling him nearer to him.  
“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered between the kisses and Baekhyun’s eyes was on him immediately.  
“You are the perfect one” he added and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
But even before he could tell anything, Chanyeol pressed a finger on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“No? You are attractive, kind, sweet, caring, awfully good with kids, I would produce you if you would want to change life and being an idol, live in a castle of books. Did I miss something?” he asked him and Baekhyun had his cheeks on fire, not used to all those compliments.  
“There’s things you don’t know about me either” he whispered back, making Chanyeol smile softly.  
“And may I try to discover them, one by one?” Chanyeol muttered, again in Baekhyun’s kiss zone.  
Baekhyun was speechless for a moment but then nodded softly.  
“Obviously” he added, kissing him softly again, pulling him down toward him, without waking Hyori up.

  
It started like that Baekhyun and the Parks cohabitation.  
Every day was livelier than before and Baekhyun started to develop an addiction to Chanyeol and Hyori’s presence in his house.  
Hyori was a small ball of sunshine, all smiles, cheering and, finally, words and full sentences.  
Chanyeol was as caring and sweet as Baekhyun would never imagined.  
Caresses and small touches became a routine at every hour of the day.  
Soft kisses were limited to when Hyori wasn’t around, but still no traces of anything further than that.  
Baekhyun kind of wanted Chanyeol’s attentions but wasn’t brave enough to openly ask for them.  
So he simply took what came, doubts starting to grow deeper inside his heart.  
He knew it was stupid but all those questions like does he love me? or maybe I’m not attractive enough for him? started populating his nights and part of his days too.  
Chanyeol’s apartment complex was still not inhabitable and it was like that he came to know better Chanyeol’s collaborator Oh Sehun.  
Sehun was funny and flirty.  
Baekhyun found his company enjoyable and it was a pleasure for him having him around.  
Sehun officially came to see Hyori but the he always stopped a while more to chat with Baekhyun.  
And one evening, waiting for Chanyeol’s return from work, he was sitting with Sehun, drinking some beers.  
Hyori was fast asleep because she played a lot that day and she was dead tired.  
“I can’t believe it that Chanyeol didn’t try anything on you, Baek” Sehun stated, clearly tipsy more than drunk.  
Baekhyun sighed, emptying another bottle.  
He felt strangely lucid instead of tipsy, even if he didn’t know why.  
“Maybe I’m not his type. He was married to a woman before. Long hair, big eyes, long legs and things that a man can’t never have” he whispered, shaking his head, alcohol clearly speaking for him.  
“It’s not easy to move from women to men, out of the blue. Sensation and sex are totally different things” he added and Sehun hummed in thought.  
“You still are awesome, for what I know, so you know that if you are up to something just physical, I’m more than happy to satisfy you” he stated and in that very same instant, Chanyeol entered the room, slapping the back of Sehun’s head.  
“He’s taken, you jerk. When will you stop fucking around and find yourself a good one?” he asked him and Baekhyun blushed shortly, diverging his stare.  
From how much Chanyeol was there?  
How much did he heard about what he said to Sehun?  
“Do you want me to escort you home, Sehun? You seem to be drunk more than tipsy” Chanyeol added and Sehun considered something before shaking his head.  
“I’ll call Irene. She will be glad to see me” he concluded sitting up and waiving softly toward Baekhyun who waved back.  
They heard him exit and then Chanyeol sighed softly.  
“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him and he nodded briefly.  
“I have two news” he stated, sitting in front of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly.  
“My old place is inhabitable once again” he started and Baekhyun felt reality slapping him, before forcing his best smile and nodding.  
“That’s a great thing to know! I’m glad about it, so you can go back whenever you want” he replied feigning happiness so well that he was astonished of his own abilities.  
But Chanyeol shook his head.  
“This is the second news. When today I told Hyori that we could go back, she cried and she said that she didn’t want to. She wants to live here, the three of us” he whispered and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.  
“My house is small but if you want to stay…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on him.  
“Can we really live together?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned, perplexed.  
“Why shouldn’t we? We did it until today” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head, gesturing toward the exit.  
“Maybe you have other needs and me and Hyori are not welcomed anymore?” he stated, staring back at Baekhyun, whose eyes went wider in surprise.  
“What?!” he spat out, voice high-pitched and hurt.  
What the hell was Chanyeol thinking?  
In his head there was completely blank, unable to think any reason why Chanyeol would state it.  
“You both are my life, Chanyeol. Maybe I didn’t show it enough and I’m sorry if you didn’t feel welcomed here. I love you both, more than my own life. It hurts me knowing that you feel like this” he whispered sitting up, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  
Chanyeol stared back at him, shaking his head.  
“I’m sorry, Baekhyun…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head too.  
“Maybe it’s better if you go home instead of staying here unwillingly. I won’t force you here” he concluded emptying his bottle and made the gesture to walk away but Chanyeol sat up too, taking his hand.  
“It’s not like this” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned.  
“And how it is? You regret telling me you were in love with me and now you don’t know how to exit this situation? Because you didn’t like men but your daughter calls papa a man that you don’t even like and that, who is he beside your daughter’s teacher? Nobody” he asked him staring at him and when Chanyeol simply shook his head without adding anything else, Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“You are not at fault, Chanyeol. Whatever you may decide, I will respect your decision and won’t make a scene about it. Just consider Hyori’s feelings and don’t forbid her to see me once in a while” he muttered, freeing his hand from Chanyeol’s grip, and smiling sadly.  
What did he even expect?  
His mother was right all along.  
Being around Baekhyun nothing good could come up.  
He ruined families.  
Chanyeol shook his head, taking again Baekhyun’s hand in his.  
“Do you really hear yourself when you are speaking or is it your mother’s forceful teachings speaking?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“I love you, Baekhyun, and Hyori loves you too. We feel this place more home than our house at the moment, and I’m sure I’m speaking both for me and for her. You are warm bright light in darkest winter morning, Baekhyun. How could I want to leave you?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You say you didn’t feel welcomed here…” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed.  
“No, you said that. I just asked you if we were still welcomed here or if your interested changed, wanting some privacy for you” he stated and Baekhyun was even more perplexed.  
“The only privacy I’d like to have is with you, Chanyeol!” he finally exploded and Chanyeol frowned deeply, clearly not understanding what Baekhyun was saying.  
“Sehun came out with that unfortunate comment just because I told him that probably I’m not your type since you never tried anything on me. Apart for kisses and hugs” he tried to explain even if his thoughts were a bit messy.  
Chanyeol shook his head incredulous.  
“Are you joking?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Why would I? I don’t have any interest in getting laid with Sehun, Chanyeol. You are the only one I love and I would like to…” he started but Chanyeol leant in kissing him on his lips and making him shut up immediately.  
Baekhyun pressed back, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down.  
Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, making him gasp, grating access to Baekhyun’s mouth.  
The kiss became wetter and Baekhyun felt all the frustration that he had before vanishing in a second.  
“C-Chanyeol” he tried to say but Chanyeol’s hands were on his waist, pulling him even closer.  
“Hyori has a super light sleep. And you always fell asleep with her. You sleep in what should be my bed more than me” Chanyeol whispered between kisses, pushing Baekhyun toward the kitchen counter, pining him there, unable to escape.  
Baekhyun blushed, shaking his head and he wanted to retort but Chanyeol’s lips moved on his neck, biting him softly.  
Baekhyun groaned, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him near.  
“Don’t say it’s not true… and every time we are almost there to do something, Hyori appears out of nowhere” he continued, biting him again, hands caressing his sides.  
Baekhyun shivered under Chanyeol’s attentive touches.  
It was ages since someone touched him with the clear intent to give him pleasure.  
But Chanyeol was doing exactly that in that moment.  
“And that brings me to think, where is she?” Chanyeol asked him softly, not stopping his ministration on Baekhyun’s neck.  
“Ah… She’s asleep because she played around all day. She collapsed immediately after dinner. She didn’t even ask for something sweet as she usually does” Baekhyun replied trying to contain his voice even if Chanyeol’s hands went under Baekhyun’s t-shirt starting to caress his skin, goosebumps easily showing.  
Chanyeol smiled at him softly.  
“So you are telling me that she won’t wake up if we are extremely quiet and I can have you for me tonight?” he asked and Baekhyun blushed deeply before nodding shortly.  
“Heavens bless” he replied before kissing him again and lifting him up, almost making him squeal.  
Baekhyun bit his lips, stare scolding Chanyeol.  
“What are you doing?” he whispered and Chanyeol smirked.  
“Taking you to bed?” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Uh, nice” Baekhyun concluded leaning in and kissing him softly.  
Chanyeol walked almost blindly, turning off all the lights except for the corridor, until Baekhyun’s room, closing the door behind him.  
Baekhyun sighed pulling Chanyeol with him when Chanyeol helped him lay down.  
“Chanyeol…” he called him, fingers carding again in his hair, pulling slightly, gently kissing him.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered in between the kiss and Baekhyun blushed again.  
“And I don’t want to hear anymore things about me being married to a woman, okay? You are beautiful as you are and I’m love with Byun Baekhyun not with any other people in this world. And it doesn’t matter to me that you are a man or that we are both men. I love you…” he added, stare fixed on Baekhyun’s.  
Baekhyun felt again the tears coming up but Chanyeol kissed the tip of his nose.  
“Because nobody is like you, Baekhyun. Don’t underestimate yourself” he murmured and Baekhyun caressed Chanyeol’s cheek softly.  
“What did I do to deserve someone as precious as you are, Chanyeol?” he asked him and Chanyeol pondered the question before smiling widely.  
“Being as precious as you are” he replied and Baekhyun blushed until his ears.  
“Chanyeol” he whined making Chanyeol chuckle and kissing again his nose.  
“Stop whining and let me kiss you a while more. I want to go as far as we can tonight” he whispered to Baekhyun’s ear that blushed again.  
“We are overdressed, in my opinion. Help me taking off something?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded softly, fingers brushing Baekhyun’s skin.  
“With pleasure” he replied helping him taking off his t-shirt, while Baekhyun’s fingers moved to unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt.  
Chanyeol started again to kiss his neck, fingers exploring his now naked torso, while Baekhyun was still fumbling with the buttons.  
Baekhyun bit his lips when Chanyeol bit him harder, sucking a purple hickey on his neck.  
“Don’t leave marks where it’s visible… Kids will worry” Baekhyun sighed when Chanyeol’s fingers reached his nipples, teasing them.  
“Yeah, no worries” he whispered leaning in and licking one of them making Baekhyun shiver again under his ministration.  
Baekhyun finally managed to unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt, pulling it away, helped by Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol’s torso and back were so toned and Baekhyun didn’t know where to look to?  
Chanyeol smirked briefly.  
“Like what you see?” he asked him and Baekhyun was sure that he died internally for at least a few seconds.  
“Obviously… you are so handsome, so toned and… may I touch you?” he whispered, fingers barely brushing Chanyeol’s skin that didn’t expect that reaction from Baekhyun and he blushed softly too.  
“I’m yours, Baekhyun. You can do what you want with me” he replied and Baekhyun’s fingers touched him with a little bit more of intent, caressing Chanyeol’s biceps and moving up to his neck and then again descending toward his torso and abs.  
“When in the world you find the time to even going to a fitness center?” he asked him softly, making Chanyeol chuckle, lips again closing on Baekhyun’s nipples, making him repress a moan.  
“Usually super early in the morning, there’s one near here that open at six in the morning” he replied between his teasing on Baekhyun’s nipples that groaned again, fingers slightly pulling Chanyeol’s hair.  
“Stop teasing me” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled at him.  
“Impatient, aren’t we?” he asked him and Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  
“Now that I have a possibility I’ll try my best to use it until the very end. We will have to wait for Hyori to be out for some reasons without either of us if you want to take your time and enjoy every second of it. Now I just want to feel you inside me…” he boldly stated making Chanyeol blushed softly.  
Baekhyun almost made a show of removing his sweatpants and boxer in a single move, momentarily rendering Chanyeol speechless, simply staring at him.  
“She never leaves without us” he forced himself to reply even if his stare was focused on Baekhyun’s naked whole being under him and Baekhyun hummed before stretching softly to reach his nightstand where there was lube.  
“I could ask hyung one day?” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, taking the lube tube from Baekhyun’s hand and opening it.  
“We could, yes” he replied, squeezing some liquid on his fingers, smearing it properly.  
“Who would say that you have even experience in this?” Baekhyun asked him that chuckled softly, fingers going to tease Baekhyun’s entrance.  
“You never asked me if I had a male partner before” he replied, inserting a finger inside Baekhyun that cringed softly at the intrusion, but Chanyeol eased it with more lube.  
“Can we speak about this later?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned.  
“Sure even if it was you who asked…” he replied, adding another finger and Baekhyun started to feel pleasure beside the stretch.  
“Later” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded, starting again to kiss his neck, moving the fingers inside Baekhyun who tried so hard to repress a moan.  
Chanyeol’s fingers were thicker than Baekhyun’s.  
And they filled him in the right way, brushing properly everywhere.  
When Chanyeol added a third digit, thrusting inside and hitting Baekhyun’s prostate, Baekhyun bit his lips harder, repressing a moan.  
“Chanyeol” he called him softly and Chanyeol thrusted again his fingers in, setting a pace to his ministrations.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun” he whispered, kissing him again, shortly and Baekhyun felt his erection grow thicker, precum forming on the tip.  
“Chanyeol, please, slow down or I’ll come…” Baekhyun muttered, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s arm that was fingering him.  
“Don’t you want to come?” he asked him softly but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I told you. I want to feel you inside me and I want to come with you” he replied, hand moving to caress Chanyeol’s cheek.  
Chanyeol considered the things and then he nodded softly.  
“Do you have condoms?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded too, gesturing toward the same drawer where he picked up the lube.  
Chanyeol took one and sat up to push down both his jeans and boxer.  
Baekhyun couldn’t tear his stare away because Chanyeol was beyond handsome.  
“How do you prefer it?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed shaking his head.  
“As you prefer? Want me to ride you? Maybe it’s easier for you too?” he asked back and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Whichever is fine for me” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly, pulling Chanyeol on the bed and making him sit down, moving immediately on his laps.  
“Did anyone ever ride you?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, making Baekhyun smirk.  
“Hope you will like it, then” he concluded, guiding Chanyeol’s erection inside him and literally bottoming out.  
Chanyeol’s hands went immediately to Baekhyun’s waist, gripping, biting his lips not to moan or to thrust deeper into Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun groaned trying to contain his voice.  
“Full” he whispered before looking toward Chanyeol and smiling softly.  
“You are so perfect, Chanyeol” he added, caressing his cheeks and neck before starting moving on his laps, setting a pace.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting Baekhyun’s neck trying to contain his voice.  
“I love you…” Baekhyun whispered, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulder and feeling him getting thicker inside him.  
“I love you too” Chanyeol breathed back, stare lost in Baekhyun’s sweaty being on his laps.  
Baekhyun felt filled like he never felt before.  
And he wanted more.  
He wanted Chanyeol to fill him up and to touch him more.  
Chanyeol kind of felt his request, hands moving to brush Baekhyun’s nipples again, making him moan lowly.  
“Quiet, or princess next door will wake up” Chanyeol panted, sucking another hickey under Baekhyun’s collarbones and Baekhyun felt that his release was getting nearer.  
“Chanyeol, please…” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, hand going immediately to stroke him, following the same pace of Baekhyun’s movements on him.  
Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol again, this time more sloppily, mainly to tried to muffle his own moans and groans.  
And in few more strokes, he came on Chanyeol’s fingers, biting his neck and making Chanyeol come while he was squeezing him inside himself.  
They both panted in silence, staring at each other and breathing each other’s air.  
“You are perfect, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You are” he breathed and Chanyeol kissed him softly.  
“Do you want me to go and fetch some wet towel or you prefer shower?” he asked him and Baekhyun pondered shortly before choosing shower.  
“We will do it as short as possible though” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded softly.  
“Also because I’m dead tired” Chanyeol added making Baekhyun smile toward him.  
“Let’s go then” he concluded, slowly raising up and clenching at the friction, but then taking Chanyeol’s hand and going toward the bathroom.  
For the first time ever, after the shower, Chanyeol himself, after checking on Hyori that was sleeping soundly in the bed, he proposed Baekhyun to sleep together.  
They laid down on Baekhyun’s bed, leaving the door open in case that Hyori would wake up in the middle of the night, and Baekhyun snuggled in Chanyeol’s embrace, breathing in his own shampoo that mixed way too sweetly with Chanyeol’s natural scent.  
“I love you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun snuggled even closer.  
“I love you too” he replied voice barely hearable.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed.  
“What will you do with your house?” he asked and Chanyeol sighed shortly too.  
“I don’t know, maybe I’ll sell it?” he replied and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
He found it so strange to sleep in the arms of someone who loved him and wanted to build a future with him.  
“And regarding your previous experience with male partners?” he asked making Chanyeol chuckle briefly.  
“I had some before being forced to marry. I love person, not gender” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“You never told me” he noted but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“There never was the occasion and you didn’t explicitly ask” he replied again and Baekhyun hummed, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s sides and back.  
“And… now that I know that you are also awesome in bed, when will you tell me about you being an actual serial killer?” he continued, tone serious, making Chanyeol snort, hugging Baekhyun tighter to him.  
“Still with this serial killer thing?” he retorted and Baekhyun nodded, slightly detaching from him just to look at him in the eyes.  
“You are too perfect. There has to be at least a flaw” he stated, shrugging his shoulders making Chanyeol shake his head softly.  
“And why the serial killer out of everything?” he asked and Baekhyun huffed.  
“Obviously. You are too perfect, so for compensation rule, the flaw must be really bad to balance out with your perfection” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol stared back at him shortly before exploding in a soundly laughter.  
“I’m not a serial killer and you will have time to know my flaws too, no worries” he whispered, kissing Baekhyun’s temple.  
“Now sleep and don’t think at these things, that I have an idea that our princess will be up super early tomorrow morning since she went to bed immediately after dinner and she hasn’t woken up yet” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly, snuggling again in Chanyeol’s warmth.  
He felt blessed and that that moment could last forever.

  
Everything was going more than fine with the Parks and their living all together in Baekhyun’s home.  
Chanyeol never mentioned again what he did with his previous house and Baekhyun never asked him.  
Sehun, became almost a fourth inhabitant of the house because a lot of evening, he stopped by eating dinner with them.  
Hyori was her usual sunshine being, growing up beautifully thanks to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s attentions and care.  
It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Baekhyun was going home from a brief trip to the supermarket.  
He was whistling Arirang because no reasons but when he opened the door, sitting on his sofa the was once again the same woman that he met at Chanyeol’s house that day of the sea.  
Chanyeol sat up immediately, going to help him with the bags.  
“Baekhyun, you should have called me” he stated when he saw that he took more than what prevented.  
Baekhyun’s stare shifted from the woman to Chanyeol and forced a brief smile.  
“No worries. Sorry for being home too early. I’ll… go put this in the fridge” he whispered shortly, avoiding meeting both stares and walking toward the kitchen.  
Who was that woman?  
Hyori’s mother?  
But Chanyeol once told him that she was living at Hawaii with a boyfriend and the woman sitting on his sofa didn’t seem particularly tanned.  
Chanyeol followed him into the kitchen, though, helping him with the bags.  
“Can I introduce her to you?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed before nodding shortly.  
He hadn’t any reason for being unpolite toward the woman.  
Chanyeol took his hand and walked back in the living room where the woman just greeted Hyori that arrived from the bathroom.  
Hyori beamed at Baekhyun, revealing her sunshine self.  
“Papa!” she exclaimed running toward him, hugging his leg and Baekhyun caressed his hair.  
“Honeybun, I was out for forty minutes we were together also before” he whispered but she hugged him tighter and he sighed briefly.  
“You were nice with her?” he asked Hyori who frowned softly.  
“I don’t like auntie. She always scolds appa when she’s around” she replied and Baekhyun frowned.  
Auntie?  
So the woman on his couch was… Chanyeol’s sister?  
“Baekhyun, this is my sister: Park Yoora” Chanyeol started and then he looked toward his sister, sighing deeply.  
“Yoora, this is my partner: Byun Baekhyun” he continued and Yoora sat up from the couch going toward Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun felt Hyori’s hands gripping harder to his jeans, hugging him even tighter but he smiled softly, caressing Hyori’s hair.  
“Mrs. Park, it’s a pleasure to meet you” he offered, bowing toward the woman who clicked her tongue.  
“I’d like to say the same but it’s not” she replied and Chanyeol wanted to say something but his phone went off suddenly.  
He walked away, taking the call but not without glaring toward his sister.  
Baekhyun remained alone with Hyori and Yoora.  
Yoora’s stare was on him, silently judging him.  
“Did you see my brother even before he divorced?” she suddenly asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“No, I’ve never seen him before this early April, when Hyori’s grand-mother stopped coming to pick her up at the kindergarten” he replied and she frowned.  
“What do you even know about it?” she asked again and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“I’m Hyori’s kindergarten teacher” he replied honestly and she shook her head, unbelieving.  
But then she shook her head again, smiling understanding.  
“Now everything is clear, then. My brother is using you to take care of this” she stated gesturing toward Hyori who tried to hide behind Baekhyun.  
“Don’t you dare” Baekhyun hissed protecting Hyori and still caressing her hair, hand covering her ear.  
Yoora wanted to add something more but Baekhyun shook his head.  
He was fuming.  
“I don’t care if, as you say, he’s using me. But he clearly loves his daughter and I won’t let you tell me otherwise” he stated voice tone hard but she laughed briefly, shaking her hear.  
“You are making a fool out of yourself, Byun. My brother doesn’t love anything apart for his work. And how much more will it take before you will live permanently alone with a kid that it’s not yours and totally forgotten by Chanyeol?” she asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, trying to explain that Chanyeol wasn’t that kind of person but she stopped him immediately.  
“And maybe now it seems impossible, but he doesn’t love you. And neither this child here. In few years, when you will be tired of broken promises and having in this hole of house two person who don’t share anything more with you, he will find someone younger and easier to convince. He didn’t neither buy you a ring? And he just came here, occupying your house without any promise? Is he at least good in bed?” she continued and Baekhyun’s hand moved on his own, slapping Yoora’s cheek.  
He didn’t want to.  
But he couldn’t take anymore of all those shitty things about Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol who loved his Hyori so much to cancel appointments at work just to go with them to the water park.  
Chanyeol who bought peach ice cream when he arrived late to their last dinner because he got stuck in the traffic.  
Chanyeol that still called her Sweetheart and even if he was dead tired he never failed to spend some time with her daughter before she would go to bed.  
And always Chanyeol that massaged Baekhyun’s shoulders after a long day at work.  
Chanyeol that stayed up until ungodly hours in the morning sitting on the couch with Baekhyun speaking about small nothings and past happenings of their lives.  
Chanyeol that never failed to kiss him goodbye or when he got back home.  
Chanyeol that during some quiet nights, hold him like Baekhyun meant the world to him.  
Chanyeol that on Friday’s evenings set an untold rule of fried chicken with his family.  
Baekhyun couldn’t stand those words toward someone as perfect and as hardworking as Chanyeol.  
And he didn’t care of promises nor of rings.  
Neither for the fact that he occupied his house.  
Baekhyun loved every single moment of it.  
“Don’t you dare. Not in my house, not toward someone who is doing his best for his daughter and in order to have a normal life” he whispered and in that same moment Chanyeol came back in the living room.  
Yoora pressed her hand to her cheek, shaking her head.  
“You will regret this, Byun. You don’t even know what kind of relationship there is between you and my brother. I already told you, I see no rings, no promises, no nothing. He’s just using you until he will have enough of you. And of her” she concluded walking away and slamming the entry door.  
Baekhyun hugged tighter Hyori before sighing shortly, pushing away all the thoughts that was plaguing him and crowding his mind in that moment.  
“Honeybun, I bought peach yogurt? Are you up to a little snack?” he asked her that nodded shortly and he smiled at her.  
He didn’t meet Chanyeol’s stare while exiting the living room, entering the kitchen.  
Baekhyun just sat Hyori on her high chair and picked up a yogurt from the fridge.  
All the situation wasn’t good, but he wanted to have faith in Chanyeol.  
He knew that Chanyeol wasn’t how his sister pictured him.  
He knew it, but she wasn’t totally wrong.  
After all, it was all based on words and hopefully trust.  
If the day after, Chanyeol waking up he decided to go away and take Hyori with him, Baekhyun wouldn’t have seen any of them anymore.  
And if, even worse, Chanyeol would go away leaving Hyori with Baekhyun, he couldn’t be her legal tutor because he didn’t have any parental connection with her.  
He shook his head, pushing the matter on the far side of his mind, forcing a smile and helping Hyori with her yogurt.  
“Papa, are you worried?” she asked him and he shook his head.  
“Why should I?” he asked back at her who hummed shortly, eating another spoonful of yogurt.  
“Auntie told really bad things” she replied and Baekhyun forced another smile, patting Hyori’s head.  
“No worries, honeybun. Appa loves you and he won’t leave you” he stated softly, trying his best to convince Hyori about it, and she nodded briefly, smiling.  
Baekhyun turned around to pick up a glass of water but from the kitchen entryway Chanyeol’s voice made him flinch.  
“And appa loves papa too. I won’t go anywhere” he declared and Baekhyun forced another smile before turning toward him.  
“I know, Chanyeol, thank you” he whispered, hoping to sound convincing because he wasn’t.  
And Yoora’s words made Baekhyun’s not so solid self-esteem waver.  
Because he trusted in Chanyeol’s love for Hyori and for all the things that concerned his baby girl.  
But he wasn’t sure to be able enough to make Chanyeol love him also in the future.  
And as Yoora told him, there wasn’t any promise behind their relationship, whichever it may be.  
There wasn’t anything that bonded him to Chanyeol except for Hyori and the love that Baekhyun was sure he was feeling for him.  
Baekhyun pushed again all those unrequited feelings far from his mind and tried to focus on small things like controlling that Hyori didn’t make a mess.  
“Who was at the phone before? Everything was fine?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol who nodded shortly without adding anything else.  
Baekhyun frowned since usually Chanyeol was inclined to tell him what was happening at work or if they had messy contracts or weird artists.  
And his silence didn’t bring anything good.  
The silent treatment didn’t stop at that evening, but it spread to all the other days to come.  
Chanyeol didn’t speak anymore about work, came back later than usual, spend mostly of his time with Hyori and then he simply went to bed, sometimes even with Hyori, leaving Baekhyun alone.  
At start, Baekhyun thought it was because work was getting hectic and he had a lot of things going on in his life, but after almost three weeks of nothing apart small whispered greeting in the morning and when they spoke about or with Hyori, Baekhyun decided that there was a problem.  
It was almost the middle of November and he was walking around the city center, alone, looking for a birthday present for Chanyeol.  
His mood was dark and he didn’t even had Hyori with him because he asked Minseok and Jondae to babysit her for few hours, so that he could be free to go around and find a present for Chanyeol.  
He had some ideas too, but the mood was blue, making everything more difficult and preventing him to reason properly.  
At work everything was fine, he was happy of how the class was going and he felt relieved that everything was fine.  
However, it was almost three days since last time he spoke with Chanyeol.  
Apart for morning greetings, he never saw him coming home, waiting for him up and ending sleeping on the couch, still waiting for his arrival.  
Baekhyun stopped by a jewelry, attracted by all the windows lightened up and sparkling items exposed.  
He sighed softly, shaking his head, trying to push his delusional self away, he was about to walk away when inside he saw Chanyeol laughing brilliantly with a woman around his same age.  
Baekhyun saw all his fears materialize in a single instant, breath dying in his throat.  
How long did he still have with the Parks?  
How long could he still say I love you to Chanyeol and hug Hyori as his own daughter?  
That night, he waited for Chanyeol to come home and when he arrived, Baekhyun almost begged him to hold him, not knowing if that could be last time.  
Because it was just a matter of time and the waiting was killing him.

  
And end came the day of Chanyeol’s birthday.  
Or at least, everything suggested that would be the end.  
It was almost the end of the work day and Minseok told him that Chanyeol asked him to babysit Hyori for that evening, so that he and Baekhyun could stay alone.  
Alone wasn’t a thing that they could have wanted since they almost never were alone in the last month.  
Yet, Baekhyun nodded feigning happiness and enthusiasm.  
Inside though, he knew what all that was about and wanted to thank Chanyeol at least for keeping Hyori out of that.  
Chanyeol came to pick him up after work and didn’t say anything until he parked in a luxurious Japanese restaurant out of the town.  
Baekhyun exited the car, forcing a smile.  
“So fancy” he commented softly and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Sometimes it’s needed too” he replied, walking inside, followed by Baekhyun.  
The inside had low tables and dimed lights.  
Chanyeol had reserved a table in the far side of the restaurant, distant from everything else.  
They sat in silence and after few instants, Chanyeol asked him how was his work.  
“Fine, thanks. Everything was fine” he replied briefly before shifting his stare to Chanyeol and asking the same thing.  
Chanyeol sighed before shaking his head.  
“Idiots everywhere. But nothing new unfortunately” he replied and Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
They ordered and eat almost in complete silence if not for small comments and words expressed during the dinner.  
When they finished, what was left was only payment.  
Chanyeol, though, didn’t seem in the right mood to sit up any time sooner.  
In the end, he inhaled sharply.  
“Listen, there’s a reason why we are here…” he started and Baekhyun nodded softly.  
“I would have imagine it” he commented and Chanyeol nodded too.  
“Is it about our home, right?” Baekhyun asked him, convinced that Chanyeol wanted to go away, bringing with him also Hyori.  
Chanyeol frowned perplexed before nodding.  
“How do you know it?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair, pushing it back.  
“Your… behavior recently?” he suggested and Chanyeol bit his lips, worried.  
“I didn’t think I was so obvious…” he stated before extracting the keys Baekhyun gave him of his house from his coat.  
“I can give this back, then” he whispered pushing them toward Baekhyun who sighed, not taking them.  
“You will need them if you need to take your things out, no? Or you already moved out this afternoon?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned perplexed.  
“Moved out? No, we will do it together, this weekend” he replied and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“What?” he asked him, making Chanyeol frown deeply.  
“Yeah, move out. This weekend. Me, you and Hyori to our new house” he stated showing Baekhyun another set of keys and Baekhyun was agape, unable to process what was happening.  
At Baekhyun’s utter silence, Chanyeol continued briefly: “actually I haven’t bought it yet because I wanted you to see it before but I’m just a sign away and if you want we can go also tonight to see it”.  
Baekhyun shook his head, still not understanding.  
“Wait…” he whispered, thoughts still scattering through his mind, still not forming the right puzzle and Chanyeol frowned again.  
“You are telling me that you bought a new home for us three?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.  
“Almost bought, yes. I went to see at least thirty different in these three weeks, always after work because during the day I couldn’t take any break” he replied explaining the situation to Baekhyun that suddenly felt like he didn’t understand anything of the past three weeks.  
The reason why Chanyeol came home later and always more tired than usually, it was because he was also going to visit all those houses to find the right one for the three of them.  
And also the calls he never spoke about were probably from agencies or real estate societies that had new proposal for him.  
He felt almost stupid for not understanding it, but then he remembered about the woman who was with Chanyeol in the jewelry.  
“But… And the woman of the jewelry?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned, not understanding what he was talking about.  
“Last week I went to buy your birthday present and walking to the center I stopped by a jewelry and you were there with a woman?” he replied, trying to explain even if in that moment his thoughts were confused by the idea that Chanyeol almost bought a house for them.  
Chanyeol focused better on his memories and then he brightened up.  
“Oh, Irene!” he stated and Baekhyun frowned.  
Irene was Sehun’s friend.  
They fucked a lot and she was always available for Sehun even if she new that he had other friends as her around the city.  
Baekhyun was convinced that she loved Sehun.  
And he never saw her, just heard about her.  
“I was there for another whole thing and I met her and asked her advice” Chanyeol continued explaining and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Another whole thing?” he echoed and Chanyeol blushed.  
Blushed.  
Like all the cheeks up to his ears almost like teenagers would do.  
He sighed deeply before explaining himself.  
Baekhyun thought he could die in the waiting.  
“After my sister came visit us last time, I… thought a lot. About me, us and Hyori” he started and Baekhyun cringed shortly at the mention of his sister.  
That afternoon was still an open wound for Baekhyun.  
“And I decided that I have to do something about it” he continued and Baekhyun frowned briefly.  
“What do you mean?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“You are the most precious and beautiful thing ever happened to me, Baekhyun, and I don’t want to risk you for not stating out loud something I will feel blessed for until my very end” he declared and Baekhyun blushed deeply.  
“Chanyeol, I…” he started but Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s hand on the table before taking a small blue velvet box from his pockets and pushing it toward Baekhyun.  
“I want you to legally marry me and adopt Hyori” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes doubled their sizes, doubting his ears.  
Because Chanyeol couldn’t have asked him what he was thinking.  
He surely misheard.  
“Come again?” he asked him and Chanyeol blushed softly.  
“Too direct? Will you marry me and adopt Hyori as your daughter too?” he asked again and Baekhyun felt the tears falling down his cheeks even before realizing he was crying.  
He covered his face with his hands, almost sobbing, feeling relieved for all the stress he piled up in the last month.  
Chanyeol’s concern was always toward Baekhyun and Hyori.  
Going to see house after house even if he was tired from work and exhausted.  
Going all the way to town just to buy a ring to Baekhyun.  
Even arriving to invite Baekhyun on Chanyeol’s own birthday to have diner out just to ask him to move out with him in a new house, marry him and adopt Hyori?  
Baekhyun’s heart was bursting with joy.  
“You are not joking right?” Baekhyun whispered to him through the tears and Chanyeol shook his head, opening the small velvet box and revealing two gold rings of two different sizes.  
“Definitely not joking. I don’t want to lose you, Baekhyun. And I will do everything in my possibility to make you happy” he replied and Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand in his, trying to stop the tears.  
“You know what this mean, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Waking up all the morning near you. Raising our little princess together. Having our own space and our own life?” he suggested but Baekhyun shook his head, wiping the tears away.  
“It means me and my books, my antiques, my morning routing. And also me being always cold in the winter and sleeping nearer to the nearest source of warmth. It means me spoiling our princess for all the years to come because she’s too clever and too pretty” he whispered and Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.  
“I’m more than fine with any of these and so much more, Baekhyun. You are the love of my life together with Hyori and I don’t want any other apart for you two” he concluded taking again the small velvet box and pulling out the smaller of the two rings.  
“So, would you?” he asked Baekhyun who smiled softly before nodding and letting Chanyeol put the ring on his ring finger.  
It fit perfectly so perfectly that Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“How did you know the size?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Sehun” he replied like it was the right explanation to everything and Baekhyun sighed softly before taking the other ring and taking Chanyeol’s hand in his.  
“And would you?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded softly.  
“Every single day of my life” he replied, making Baekhyun blush while he put on the ring.  
Chanyeol sighed deeply, clearly relieved.  
“I was so worried” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head before telling him all the things he thought about until that day, seeing Chanyeol’s face becoming at every minute more and more worried and dumbfounded.  
“After your sister’s visit, you became distant. And I didn’t even remotely think it was because you were looking for a house to buy together. We never talked about anything… and I thought that I wasn’t enough to make you stay. Especially after I saw you with Irene” he explained briefly, shaking his head.  
At the end of the story, Chanyeol shook his head too.  
“You are such an idiot, letting my sister’s words reach you so deeply. She’s just an unhappy woman who sacrificed too much in her life to reach something and now that she’s there, it’s not what she wanted” he stated and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“She still knows you better than me?” he declared but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“You know me better than everyone else, Baekhyun, and don’t let anybody convince you otherwise” he concluded caressing Baekhyun’s hands and squeezing them in his.  
Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling rethinking about how his life changed for the miserable of those three weeks to the happiest moment in his life.  
There was a small silence more and then Chanyeol smiled at him softly.  
“Want to go to see the house?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded frantically.  
It took a while to Chanyeol in order to decide with house would fit the three of them better, and now Baekhyun was super curious to see it.  
Chanyeol paid the whole dinner, even if Baekhyun insisted to pay by himself since it was Chanyeol’s birthday and not Baekhyun’s, but Chanyeol was irremovable.  
“My best birthday present is seeing you happy, Baekhyun” he whispered him when they sat once again in the car, making Baekhyun blush up to his ears.  
“Too sappy?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“Just unexpected. And… I bought something from your birthday, actually” he replied and Chanyeol frowned deeply.  
“You shouldn’t have” he stated, starting the car engine and Baekhyun clicked his tongue.  
“No? Why not? It’s your birthday and it’s always normal that I would bought you a present?” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Chanyeol blushed slightly but then shook his head.  
“It’s ages since someone gave me something on my birthday. And this year was already so promising I wouldn’t even expect anything more” he explained making Baekhyun frown shortly.  
“Not your family and neither your friends?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking again his head.  
“After what happened with ex-wife, I barely have any contact with my family. It’s one of the hundred things that Yoora continues to remind me, wasting both mine and her time. They will disown you. They are still your parents you should call them sometimes. Don’t you have a heart? And so on” he continued explaining and Baekhyun hummed shortly, somehow reviving part of his own relationship with his family.  
“And then my private life is, indeed, private. So, at work I don’t have many people who know me so much to know when is my birthday or something like that. I’m their boss, and that’s it” he added making Baekhyun frown even deeper.  
“I don’t understand… How successful is your agency?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled, stopping to a traffic light, stare briefly shifting toward Baekhyun.  
“Enough to be center of mediatic scandal two years ago when there was a gossip on one of our groups? Or enough to write constantly thing about Sehun not being able to keep it in his pants?” he replied and for a moment he seemed tired of all those things.  
“And neither Sehun gives you something for your birthdays?” he asked him making Chanyeol explode in a brilliant laughter.  
“It’s already a blessing if he remembers about it” he replied and Baekhyun sighed deeply before shaking his head.  
“Well, prepare then because this year you will have two presents” he declared and Chanyeol frowned perplexed.  
“Two?” he echoed and Baekhyun smiled at him.  
“Mine and Hyori’s” he stated making Chanyeol gasp in surprise.  
“My princess” he muttered, eyes watering at the idea and Baekhyun caressed his hand on the gearshift.  
It was so warm and so sweet that Baekhyun couldn’t do without anymore.  
He liked the sensation of being part of something that warm that could melt his heart.  
“She was so happy today. I don’t even know how you convinced her to remain with Dae and Minseok-hyung” he added and Chanyeol showed him a beautiful smile.  
“Using the only thing that Hyori loves more than me” he replied and Baekhyun frowned deeply.  
“Candies?” he asked back but Chanyeol shook his head, turning into a side street and stopping the car in a small parking lot.  
“Ah, peaches then?” he tried again but Chanyeol rejected also that idea.  
Baekhyun was perplexed, totally lost in what Chanyeol could have promised her.  
Chanyeol smiled at him again.  
“You are overthinking. I just told her that she would make papa happy” he whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, feeling again them starting to water.  
“Oh, she’s so precious” he whined, wiping away the tears that tried to escape his eyes.  
“Our princess knows us better than us” Chanyeol concluded, kissing his forehead before exiting the car and gesturing Baekhyun to do the same.  
The complex was higher than Baekhyun’s and also Chanyeol’s building.  
It was fenced with a nice hedge and inside there was a small garden all around the building.  
Chanyeol guided him in the hall that was neat and sparkling in white marble, until the elevators.  
“Still sixth floor, because they didn’t have any on the higher ones” he whispered entering the elevator and pressing the button.  
Baekhyun started to feel the excitement mounting up, even more than before.  
It took a while to Chanyeol to choose it, so it would be surely worth.  
It was the fourteenth apartment on the floor and on the door, as on the bell too, there was a golden decoration with 614 written on them.  
“Ready?” Chanyeol asked him inserting the key in the keyhole.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply before nodding shortly.  
The house was bigger.  
Even bigger than Chanyeol’s previous one.  
There was the entryway that opened in a beautiful living room with a lot of empty shelves and a piece of furniture in a nice shade of cream color that had even more shelves and a space for television.  
“It comes furnished, but they said that if there’s any furniture that we don’t like we can arrange a change” Chanyeol explained him and Baekhyun nodded even if he was padding in the house in awe.  
The kitchen was big and served also as dining room with an isle and a high table.  
Everything was airy and so bright than Baekhyun fell in love with every small detail.  
He turned toward Chanyeol that smiled at him, extending his hand toward him and guiding him to another part of the house.  
Followed two bedrooms, one in Hyori’s favorite color: peach, and the other a more pure cream color for them.  
Theirs also had a separate bathroom and another one was in the corridor.  
It was everything already so perfect but Chanyeol almost dragged him away from Hyori’s bedroom, showing him the last room of the house.  
It was empty but had a wide window that would let sunshine in even in the darkest days.  
Baekhyun frowned but Chanyeol smiled at him.  
“Your books” he whispered and Baekhyun’s stare was on him immediately, feeling his cheeks catching fire.  
“No, no… I can’t… This…” he started stuttering but Chanyeol leant in kissing him softly on his lips.  
“Shhh. It’s big enough to fit also my music equipment, so don’t worry” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Chanyeol, I… there are already shelves in the living room and in our bedroom. I’m fine with those” he whispered still shaking his head, even if the idea of having a small library room made him feel overjoyed.  
“Your books won’t fit all in those shelves” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“I’m fine in keeping them in cardboard boxes” he replied but Chanyeol shook again his head.  
“I’ve already decided, Baekhyun. And actually also bought the right furniture to put here, so…” he cut him off and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
“You what?” he asked him and Chanyeol scratched the back of his head with his fingers, embarrassed.  
“I fell in love, okay? With this house and with this room. And the estate agent that showed me around was excited as I was when I suggested a library here and showed me some furniture and… I don’t know, I said that it was okay” he stated and Baekhyun felt like he was melting again.  
It was all so sweet and so pure and how could he be so lucky to have a man like Chanyeol by his side?  
Baekhyun hugged him, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.  
“I love it too, Chanyeol. It’s beautiful” he whispered and he felt Chanyeol relaxing in the embrace.  
“Oh, thanks heavens” he sighed making Baekhyun chuckle.  
“Were you worried?” he asked back and Chanyeol detached shortly from Baekhyun just to look at him in the eyes.  
“Worried? I thought I was dying of anxiety finally bringing you here! You know how many I saw before arriving at this one? Three weeks per three house per evenings!” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m not good with math but it seems awfully a lot?” he asked and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Too many. But when I saw this one, all the others I saw before and after vanished and I knew that you would like it too” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded briefly.  
“I love it, indeed” he replied and Chanyeol beamed at him, showing him the same expression that Hyori sometimes had too.  
Baekhyun smiled softly, caressing his cheek.  
“I love it. Hyori will love it too…” he muttered and Chanyeol kissed the hand on his cheek.  
“And I love you, Baekhyun. I want to walk together for the rest of our lives” he whispered, leaning in, almost kissing Baekhyun.  
“I love you too, and whatever it may be, I’m sure we can face it together” he replied making Chanyeol smile too.  
“So… can we sign for it?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“What about the rent?” he asked back but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“No rent. I’m buying it” he stated and Baekhyun pressed his lips together in a thin line.  
“It’s not right. The house is beautiful but it’s a central spot, so big and with a nice position. Has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room and this room too. The price will be surely be something…” he started, reasoning on how much it will cost them to buy it, but Chanyeol pressed their lips together, shutting him up.  
“You don’t need to worry about the money” he whispered but Baekhyun frowned, shaking his head.  
“May I remember you that I’m a mere kindergarten teacher? I don’t have big fortune hidden in some bank” he replied making Chanyeol chuckle softly.  
“I’m not asking you money, because I’m already fine with paying for it” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head immediately.  
“No, absolutely no. I don’t want you to pay for…” he started again but Chanyeol kissed him again, shutting him up again.  
“Would you relax?” he asked him but Baekhyun glared at him, ready to battle Chanyeol on this because he didn’t want him to pay for everything.  
“I hate loans, but I don’t want to rent it. I want it to be ours from the first day we will settle in” he whispered and when Baekhyun tried to interject, Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.  
“You can pay me back later, paying bills or with shopping for the house. Or if you want, even if it seems stupid to me, we can set a loan for you” he explained and Baekhyun relaxed even if just a slightly bit.  
“Is there any way to change your idea?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol even pretended to think about it but then he shook his head.  
“What is mine, will be yours too. I’m ready to share my daughter with you, what will it be a house?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, shaking his head.  
“You are impossible, Park Chanyeol” he whispered before kissing him softly on his lips.  
“But I love you so much” he added and Chanyeol hugged him even tighter.  
“I love you too, oh so much Baekhyun that you can’t imagine how excited I am at the idea of buying this place and coming here living with our family” he concluded and Baekhyun hugged him back, head resting on his shoulder.  
They hugged in silence for a moment before Baekhyun squeezed him tighter before releasing him.  
“We have to go now. Our honeybun is waiting for us and for how much I’m sure that you managed quite well to convince her to wait for this evening to give you her present, I know that she’s still so hyped that won’t sleep until she gives it to you” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded softly.  
“Let’s go pick up our princess then” he concluded, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and squeezing it softly.

  
In the same moment Jondae opened the door of Minseok’s apartment, Hyori ran until Baekhyun, hugging him.  
“Papa! Was I good?” she asked him and Baekhyun picked her up, hugging her better.  
“Super good, honeybun. Did you enjoy your evening with Jondae?” he asked her caressing her hair and she nodded briefly.  
“He makes apple bunnies too!” she cheered, earning herself a cheeky smile from Baekhyun.  
“Oh, he’s super good too then” he concluded smiling toward Jondae that let them in.  
“Thanks, Dae, I owe you another one” Baekhyun started but Jondae shook his head.  
“No worries, Baek. Hyori is such a nice girl, pretty, clever and well-mannered. And she loves both of you oh so much” he whispered smile never leaving his lips.  
Baekhyun smiled softly too.  
“Honeybun, do you want to give appa his present?” he asked her and she beamed, nodding shortly.  
Baekhyun put her down and she ran until her small pink backpack, opening it and retrieving a paper sheet and a small wrapped item.  
Baekhyun knew what it was because he helped her making it, that day.  
The paper was a drawing of the three of them.  
And the wrapped item was a clay statuette of a baby penguin.  
Because appa loved baby penguin too.  
Hyori gave Chanyeol firstly the drawing and he crouched down near her that explained him that she was happy that appa met papa because they finally were a family.  
Chanyeol was already soft at that moment, Baekhyun could see it from how he looked at his daughter and from how lucid his eyes already were.  
But when she gave him the present and he unwrapped it, discovering the baby penguin, he hugged her, starting to cry.  
Hyori patted his shoulders softly, muttering I love you too appa every time that Chanyeol whispered her “I love you, sweetheart”.  
Baekhyun was moved too, feeling again his eyes watering.  
Too much feelings for that evening.  
“Thank you, sweetheart. I love both presents, thank you” he whispered and Hyori kissed his cheek.  
“Appa always work a lot and those will give you strength when you are not with us” she replied and Chanyeol hugged her again, picking her up and making a small pirouette.  
Hyori giggled cheering and making Baekhyun smile even softly at the scene.  
“Can we invite also papa in this hug?” Chanyeol proposed to Hyori that looked at Baekhyun, stretching her arms toward him.  
Baekhyun neared them and Hyori hugged both of them tight, making Baekhyun’s heart squeeze in tenderness.  
He loved Chanyeol and Hyori so much he couldn’t believe it how much it was.  
They stayed with Jondae and Minseok a bit but then it was late and, when the hype for the present was over, Hyori started to doze off in Chanyeol’s arms.  
“Better if we go” Baekhyun whispered him, taking Hyori and Chanyeol nodded.  
After thanking again Jondae, Chanyeol drove them home where they immediately put Hyori to bed.  
She was too tired for the bath, so Baekhyun simply helped changing into her lilac pajama and then he put her in bed, where she started immediately to snore softly.  
Baekhyun looked at her, smiling, feeling blessed by such a beautiful creature in his life.  
He turned off the lights and walked back to his room where Chanyeol was changing into house attire.  
“She’s already sleeping soundly” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“It was a long day for her too and we made her wait for those presents. She was really good” he added and Baekhyun chuckled.  
“I enjoyed myself too today helping her making that clay penguin. I could already imagine your face” Baekhyun stated making Chanyeol softly blush.  
Baekhyun smile again.  
“She said that you loved baby penguin too when we went to the zoo” he added and Chanyeol sighed.  
“It was the only thing we saw together” he replied and Baekhyun nodded.  
“It’s for this reason that she chose baby penguin” he commented and Chanyeol blushed again too.  
“She’s so sweet” he murmured and Baekhyun nodded before moving to his desk and retrieving his own present for Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol turned around perplexed when he saw Baekhyun holding a small gift wrapped in silver gift wrap.  
“I thought your present was making that statuette with Hyori” Chanyeol stated perplexed but Baekhyun shook his head softly, suddenly remembering the mood he had when he bought that present.  
He was tired from work and still thought that Chanyeol wanted him out of his life anytime soon.  
But still he couldn’t decide himself to go home without buying anything because in his heart Chanyeol was still so dear and he loved him so much that he forced himself to wander in the shops a little bit more.  
And it was then that he found something that pleased him enough to buy it, even if it exceeded a bit from his original budget.  
Chanyeol always wore shirts and formal attire to work.  
He had also expensive shirts that was meant to be used with cufflinks.  
And Chanyeol had of several types, plain, elaborated, gold or silver, with small stones and so on.  
When Baekhyun saw two small music notes as cufflinks in a jewelry in the center, he knew that it was the right present.  
They were in white gold, adjustable and Baekhyun easily pictured them on Chanyeol’s shirts.  
So, he bought them, without thinking twice, neither when the cashier told him the price.  
It was the only moment he felt slightly happy in the past month, asking himself he would be able to give them to Chanyeol for his birthday or if he would keep them as a bittersweet memory forever.  
He felt again that sadness visit him, eyes watering at the memory, before he could stare back to Chanyeol, giving the small packet to him.  
“I hope you will like it” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned, probably seeing tears in his eyes.  
“Is it this bad?” he asked him, taking the gift and making Baekhyun force a smile.  
“Come on, open it” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded briefly, fingers trembling and slowly tearing away the gift wrap.  
When he saw the jewelry box, he frowned even deeper, eyes going back to Baekhyun’s, searching for a hint on what it could be.  
“It’s really a stupid thing. Don’t get your hopes too high” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol shook his head taking the small box completely out of the gift wrap.  
“It’s not if you bought it thinking of me” he replied and Baekhyun force another smile.  
“Even more than you could imagine” he whispered, shifting his stare away and Chanyeol’s finger went to the lid of the box.  
“It will be perfect, then” he concluded, opening it revealing the two small shining notes on the blue velvet inside the box.  
“They are…” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Cufflinks, yes. You fancy them a lot, so…” he started but Chanyeol was shaking his head and Baekhyun stopped talking, pressing his lips in a thin line.  
“I told you it was stupid” he whispered softly, forcing another small smile when Chanyeol shook again his head.  
“And no worries, you can go and change if you don’t like them, I still have the receipt somewhere here” he added, turning again toward his desk and fingers browsing through all the papers that there were on it.  
It wasn’t a good idea after all.  
Maybe he seemed to be good because he wasn’t in the right mood that day and probably let himself go to some weird feelings or thoughts.  
And he was still looking for it, when Chanyeol back-hugged him.  
“You shouldn’t have” he whispered but Baekhyun forced a smile.  
“I wanted to. I’m just sorry that I didn’t manage to pick something that you like” he replied but Chanyeol snuggled his nose in Baekhyun’s nape.  
“You are such an idiot. It’s clear that I love them so much. They are perfect” he whispered and Baekhyun shook his head, hand moving to shortly caress Chanyeol’s hair.  
“You don’t need to force yourself. I’ll find the receipt and we can go and change them with something different” he stated but Chanyeol sighed deeply, forcing him to face his way.  
“They are beautiful, Baekhyun. And they suit me so much. They are part of me, my style and my work. I love them and I won’t change them for anything else” he whispered, hand caressing Baekhyun’s cheek, forcing him to look at him.  
Baekhyun stared back and Chanyeol smiled softly.  
“I feel like I don’t deserve them. And neither your love, so precious, sweet and warm” he added and even before Baekhyun could shook his head, telling him that he was wrong and he deserved even more than that, Chanyeol kissed his forehead and then his nose and cheeks, finally getting to his lips.  
“But I love you so much and if you love me back, nothing else matter. I love you and these oh so much, Baekhyun, don’t even think again about changing them” he concluded, shortly kissing him and Baekhyun smiled in the kiss.  
“I’m happy to hear you say this” he whispered and Chanyeol kissed him again and again, putting the small box down on Baekhyun’s desk and hands going to caress his sides, pulling him closer.  
“I missed this” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I missed you and I’m sorry again for making you feel that way…” he replied but Baekhyun shook his head, kissing him again.  
“It was to arrive to this, so I’m fine with it” he concluded, softly pushing him on the bed and sitting on his laps.  
Chanyeol groaned in the kiss, hands moving on Baekhyun’s back, caressing him and sighing in the kiss.  
“I won’t leave you again” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled softly, indulging in Chanyeol’s touch for the rest of the night.

  
The day after, Chanyeol and Baekhyun signed the house contract, definitely buying it.  
Chanyeol was excited as a kid and most of the arrangements to move out were on Baekhyun since Chanyeol was too excited, and too busy, to think about them.  
Hyori wasn’t stupid and she understood immediately that something was happening and when Baekhyun arrived home with a stack of folded cardboard boxes, she had to ask it.  
“Papa, what’s happening?” she asked him worried and he smiled softly at her.  
“We are going to live in a bigger house” he replied briefly and she frowned shortly.  
“This is no good anymore?” she continued sitting near him on the floor, where he started building again the cardboard boxes.  
Baekhyun hummed in thought before shaking his head.  
“The other one is bigger and your room look super pretty!” he added but she wasn’t convinced at all.  
“And papa… will you live with us too?” she asked him and he stopped immediately doing whatever he was doing, dedicating all the attentions to her.  
What kind of question was that?  
Chanyeol didn’t mention it to her because he thought she would be fine with it, but maybe she wasn’t?  
“The plan is that, yes. You don’t want to?” she asked her softly and she hummed in thoughts.  
“Also appa, right?” she asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly, eyes enquiring Hyori’s ones, trying to find any uncertain or perplexity.  
But Hyori beamed at him, hugging him tightly.  
“Then it’s fine” she replied and Baekhyun hugged her back, stroking her back and feeling again so blessed to have such a precious creature in his life.  
Hyori kissed his cheek and then started to pick her toys up and bringing them to Baekhyun to fill a cardboard box herself.  
They worked together and when Chanyeol came back home found them splashed on the couch sleeping.  
“You are back” Baekhyun muttered hearing the rustling sound of the keys.  
“I’m home” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun smiled at him.  
“Welcome home” he replied sitting up and kissing him softly.

  
The next weekend, they called Sehun, Jondae and Minseok to help them with the moving.  
They were two busy days, but in the end, on Sunday evening, they had settled everything.  
“I can’t believe we moved everything in two days” Chanyeol stated sitting on the couch and Baekhyun brought him another cup of tea.  
Sehun sat near him, accepting a cup too.  
“How many books to you have, Baek! I thought I was dying moving all those boxes! I thought there was stones inside more than books” he whined but Minseok chuckled, shaking his head.  
“And he even gave away a lot of them to charity libraries or to less privileged schools” he explained and Baekhyun hummed shortly, making Jondae and Sehun frown.  
“Thanks heavens that you gave some away then” Jondae concluded making Sehun nod immediately.  
There was a small silence and then Hyori came in padding from her room that she liked a lot.  
When she entered the first time, Baekhyun thought they lost her forever.  
She sat in the center of the room in an awe, looking at everything around her.  
“Papa, finished!” she stated, hugging Baekhyun’s leg.  
“Oh, honeybun, you are such a good girl” he replied caressing her head and she hummed softly.  
“But I’m hungry now. What’s for tonight?” she asked him and Baekhyun’s stare went immediately to Chanyeol who shook his head.  
“Too tired for cooking” he whispered and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Let’s invite also uncles to eat with us and order some take out?” he suggested and Hyori cheered, clapping her hands.  
“We work hard today” she stated toward the other people in the room and Jondae smiled softly before caressing her head.  
“I think so, so it’s fine if we eat all together?” he asked her and she nodded decidedly.  
“Decide what you want to eat and I’ll call” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Let’s make Thai and I order?” he proposed and Baekhyun showed him a soft smile.  
“For me Thai it’s always fine” he replied and Chanyeol smirked.  
“I know” he concluded shortly.  
They stared at each other for an instant and Baekhyun could feel all the love he had for Chanyeol.  
But it wasn’t the right moment to let himself go to feelings, so he shook his head and patted again on Hyori’s head who let his leg go.  
“Let’s decide together what to eat then and then you can order” he concluded going to the kitchen where he put down the cups and the teapot.  
They ate all together and the kitchen was lively and Baekhyun was glad about everything, feeling lucky like never before in his life.  
When after dinner and the last small talks they all went away leaving just Baekhyun with Chanyeol and Hyori in the house, finally the three of them stare at each other, sighing.  
“Finally it’s over” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol leant an arm on his shoulder, staring at him.  
“Yeah, moving out it’s over, but we have another matter to settle tomorrow, you know?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned softly.  
“I asked Minseok-hyung to give you three hours tomorrow morning. And Jondae and Sehun three hours of their time” he whispered, picking up Hyori that was pulling at his t-shirt.  
“Where are you going? Can I come too?” she asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Sure, you are the most important person for tomorrow’s happening” he replied and Baekhyun beamed at him, finally realizing what he was talking about.  
“You arranged it without telling me anything” he whined and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.  
“You did everything for this move, so I had to do something myself too, no?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed softly.  
“So tomorrow… What exactly happens?” he enquired and Chanyeol hummed.  
“We marry. And you adopt Hyori” he replied as simple and clean as it could be, making Baekhyun blush up to his ears.  
“I’m not ready” he whined again but Chanyeol shook his head before leaning in toward him.  
“You have just to say yes” he whispered to his ear before kissing his cheek, making Baekhyun become even redder.  
“You said that you didn’t want anything fancy and anything at all, just the three of us and Jondae, right?” Chanyeol asked him just for being sure and Baekhyun nodded immediately.  
“Yeah, just that. Because my world is you and wherever you are, I will be happy” he replied caressing both Chanyeol’s and Hyori’s cheeks.  
Hyori smiled at him, stretching to go toward him and he picked her from Chanyeol’s arm, hugging her.  
“I don’t need anyone else to sign my life to you and to Hyori” he added making Chanyeol smile softly at him, kissing his forehead.  
“Legally we need it. Therefore, I asked also to Sehun, hope it won’t bother you” he explained and Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“He’s like another child, or maybe a brother. I’m fine with him being around” he replied and Hyori yawned on his shoulder.  
“Honeybun, let’s go sleep?” he asked her and she nodded shortly.  
“I’ll go with her, can you put some bedsheets in the meantime. I totally forgot about our bed” he whispered to Chanyeol that hummed in thought.  
“Totally forgot too” he declared, walking toward their room while Baekhyun went to Hyori’s.  
“So honeybun, are you happy with this new house?” he asked her, helping her putting on her pajama and she nodded softly.  
“I love it, papa. And I love my bedroom!” she replied all joyful and Baekhyun smiled at her.  
“We choose it especially thinking of you” he whispered, tucking her in when she laid down in the bed.  
“I know. And I love you, both papa and appa” she continued and Baekhyun kissed her forehead.  
“We love you too, honeybun. So, so, so much you can’t even imagine” he declared, gesturing the last words stretching his arms as wider as he could.  
She laughed, before snuggling her face in the pillow and closing her eyes.  
“Good night, papa” she whispered and Baekhyun smiled again, caressing her hair.  
“Good night, honeybun. See you tomorrow” he concluded and in no more than two minutes she was already fast asleep.  
He went to see how was Chanyeol doing but he already finished and laid down on the bed, eyes closed, breath even.  
Baekhyun thought he already fell asleep like his daughter but, when he was changing in silence, staring at the closet to find a t-shirt that was good also for home, he felt Chanyeol’s fingers gently caressing his back, making his skin erupt in goosebumps.  
“I thought you were asleep” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed in thought, placing soft kisses on Baekhyun’s shoulders and nape.  
“No, I was waiting for you” he muttered, fingers moving up and down Baekhyun’s back, tracing the outlines of Baekhyun’s shoulder blades and ribs, lips never leaving his shoulders.  
Baekhyun groaned lowly, hands caressing Chanyeol’s hair that felt like silk in his hands.  
“For me? Do you have something in mind?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol playfully bite him on his nape, making him repress a moan.  
“Let me tell you that you won’t need a t-shirt” he replied before sucking a hickey in the same place he just bit him.  
Baekhyun sighed at the contact pulling softly at Chanyeol’s hair.  
“I’m all sweaty from today, Chanyeol… I’m not…” he started, but one of Chanyeol’s hand went to caress in torso, slowly climbing up until his exposed nipples.  
“Sexy? Appealing? You are both, if you want to know…” Chanyeol whispered, pinching Baekhyun’s left nipple, softly, earning himself a low groan and a shiver from Baekhyun that felt the pleasure spread, back arching briefly toward the touch.  
“Chanyeol” he whispered but Chanyeol bit him again, this time on his right shoulder, sucking another hickey and keeping pinching and flicking his nipple.  
“You are so beautiful and so perfect…” Chanyeol whispered him and Baekhyun sighed, slightly pushing his back toward Chanyeol who hummed in appreciation.  
Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s erection grinding against his buttocks, making him push back again, this time with a little more intent.  
“And so alluring” he whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, earning himself another sigh of pleasure.  
“I was so taken for the move out that we almost didn’t have any time for ourselves” he noted, voice a small breath and Chanyeol chuckled.  
“You mean that we didn’t have at all, I think” he whispered back, still continuing with his ministrations both on Baekhyun’s shoulders and on Baekhyun’s nipples.  
Baekhyun repressed another moan, leaning his hand on the closet shelf, closing his eyes and focusing on Chanyeol’s touches on him, feeling his own erection getting thicker and harder in his jeans.  
“Come on, don’t be like this. We had a bit of privacy Friday?” he whispered and Chanyeol pinched harder Baekhyun’s nipple making him bit his lips and throw his head back.  
“Friday?” he echoed before biting him again and making Baekhyun moan lowly.  
That Friday they were at home after packing everything and Hyori was fast asleep, so they decided to take a bit of their time.  
Things were getting hot since Baekhyun was on his knees giving Chanyeol’s one of the best blowjob he ever had in his life, when Chanyeol’s phone went off.  
He ignored it, slightly pulling Baekhyun’s hair that started sucking him off harder.  
“Baekhyun…” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed, tongue licking the shaft, hand starting to stroke him.  
Suddenly, Baekhyun’s phone went off too but Baekhyun ignored him too.  
After five rings, Chanyeol’s phone started ringing again.  
Chanyeol sighed picking it up and taking the call.  
“What?” he blurted out at the phone and Baekhyun flinched but didn’t stop what he was doing.  
Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, containing a moan, trying to focus on what the other person was saying.  
“No, you can’t come here now. It’s…” he started saying toward his interlocutor but Baekhyun quickened the pace of his ministration on Chanyeol’s erection, tasting precum on his tongue, feeling Chanyeol’s fingers slightly pulling at his hair.  
“You are already down here?” Chanyeol asked, trying to maintain his voice and not to let off his pleasure on the phone.  
“Okay, give me a sec” he concluded, hanging up the line and moaning softly, pushing in Baekhyun’s mouth.  
“Baekhyun” he called him, caressing his hair and Baekhyun stared at him without interrupting what he was doing.  
“Sehun is almost down here” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed again before popping out and smirking toward him.  
“Let me at least finish here” he concluded and even before Chanyeol could reply, he started again to suck him off, cutting off every other thing that he could say.  
Chanyeol’s hand was immediately again on Baekhyun’s hair, pulling slightly, moaning lowly.  
“Baekhyun… please” he groaned and Baekhyun set a quicker pace to his ministration, feeling Chanyeol’s erection getting thicker in his mouth.  
Chanyeol pushed a bit harder inside Baekhyun who took a little bit more, hand helping him to make Chanyeol feel better.  
“You are so perfect” he whispered, pulling again on Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun hummed in appreciation.  
And he felt him getting thicker in his mouth, precum already staining his tongue.  
“Baekhyun, pull out… I’m coming” he whispered, pulling again at his hair, but Baekhyun sucked him until the very end, feeling Chanyeol pushing slightly deeper and coming in his mouth.  
Baekhyun swallowed everything, licking him clean and hearing the doorbell ringing.  
“Just in time” he whispered, standing up and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling softly.  
Chanyeol wasn’t so glad about it but the doorbell rang again.  
“Can you take the door before he will wake our princess up and while at least I wash my face?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed, sitting up too.  
“We are not done for tonight. Later we will resume” he promised him slightly kissing him on his lips and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Let’s hope so” he concluded.  
Unfortunately for both of them, Sehun was drunk and talkative and Chanyeol ended up sleeping on the couch with him, after hearing hours of his life problems.  
So Friday was still something that kind of upset Chanyeol.  
“It was the first time I wanted to kill Sehun after so many years of friendship” Chanyeol whispered him, again biting Baekhyun’s neck.  
Baekhyun groaned softly, feeling Chanyeol’s fingers on his nipple and on his sides.  
“What should have I said? At least you came once…” he whispered and Chanyeol’s hand moved from his side, going down to his torso, his navel and then his groin, slightly brushing Baekhyun’s erection over his jeans.  
Baekhyun bit his lips moving toward the touch, not knowing what he wanted more in that moment if the contact with Chanyeol’s fingers on his nipple or with his erection.  
“You are already so hard, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, slightly gripping on his erection and Baekhyun moaned lowly.  
“Chanyeol…” he whispered, back pushing toward Chanyeol who grinded again his erection on Baekhyun’s buttock.  
“I want you” Chanyeol whispered in his ears, gripping harder on his erection, and Baekhyun whimpered softly.  
“I want you too… So much” he whispered back and Chanyeol turned him around, kissing him and pining him to the closet.  
Baekhyun moaned in the kiss, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him near to him.  
“Baekhyun, you are so sexy and so beautiful” he muttered between kisses, caressing his sides and Baekhyun groaned softly.  
He pulled softly at Chanyeol’s t-shirt and Chanyeol bit Baekhyun’s bottom lip before detaching and pulling off his t-shirt.  
Baekhyun’s hands were immediately on Chanyeol’s torso, caressing him, fingers tracing every shape, making Chanyeol’s skin erupt in goosebumps.  
“You are so toned and so beautiful” Baekhyun whispered him and Chanyeol kissed him again pulling him away from the closet and bringing him to the bed, laying him down and hovering him, kissing and biting his neck.  
Baekhyun sighed, fingers carding through his hair and pulling him near.  
“Stop teasing me, Chanyeol…” he whispered and Chanyeol chuckled, hands moving along Baekhyun’s sides, reaching his jeans.  
He pulled them away and Baekhyun felt suddenly too naked and too exposed.  
Chanyeol’s hands caressed his tights before slightly pressing on Baekhyun’s erection, making him repress a moan.  
In a swift move, Chanyeol removed also his boxer, revealing Baekhyun’s erection, hard and leaking precum.  
“So perfect” he whispered, fingers brushing the tip, softly.  
Baekhyun whimpered under his touch, shivering.  
He stretched briefly to take the lube from the nightstand and kissed Baekhyun’s neck in the process.  
Baekhyun watched him pouring lube on his fingers, feeling the cold near his entrance.  
“Relax for me, Baekhyun” he whispered at his ear, pushing in his finger and Baekhyun clenched softly at the insertion, feeling the stretch but Chanyeol added immediately other lube.  
“You are so wonderful…” he whispered in his ears, kissing softly along his neck and inserting another finger inside him.  
Baekhyun moaned softly, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s arm.  
Chanyeol added more lube, inserting two fingers more and brushing against Baekhyun’s prostate.  
Baekhyun felt it harder and bit his lips, arching in back toward Chanyeol’s fingers.  
“Chanyeol… there, please…” he whispered and Chanyeol bit his neck, fingering himself open more and more.  
“Baekhyun, you are so beautiful” he added and Baekhyun’s hand moved on gripping Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“Wait, wait, wait…” he whispered stopping him and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on him, worried.  
Baekhyun inhaled shortly, caressing Chanyeol’s arm.  
“I want to feel you inside me” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded softly, pulling out his fingers and taking a condom from the drawer.  
“Can we do it… like this?” Chanyeol asked him while he was rolling up the condom on his erection and Baekhyun frowned briefly.  
It wasn’t of Chanyeol to ask about a preferred position.  
Usually they did what was most suitable in that moment, or maybe it was Baekhyun that asked him a position instead of another.  
He smiled softly, though, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek, pulling him down for a soft kiss.  
“Whatever you prefer, Chanyeol” he whispered and Chanyeol kissed him again, leaning in and caressing Baekhyun’s tights.  
“You are so beautiful, so perfect and I love you… So much” he added and Baekhyun smiled at him.  
“I love you too, Chanyeol” he whispered starting to kiss him softly, feeling Chanyeol near his entrance, thrusting slowly inside him, making him flinch shortly.  
“Relax” Chanyeol whispered him and Baekhyun inhaled briefly before kissing him again.  
“You can move now” Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, starting to slowly thrust inside him, testing his reactions.  
Baekhyun felt the friction and bit his lips, conceiving a moan.  
“I’m not made of glass, Chanyeol…” he whispered and Chanyeol kissed his neck, softly biting him.  
“I know, I know” he breathed, thrusting harder inside him, making the pace faster, and Baekhyun groaned shortly, trying to conceive a moan.  
“I’d like to hear your voice” Chanyeol whispered him but Baekhyun sighed shortly, focusing on the sensation and feeling Chanyeol moving inside him.  
“Our princess will wake up” he groaned but Chanyeol bit him harder on the neck, making him moan loudly.  
“Chanyeol…” he whined but Chanyeol ignored his complaints, biting him again, this time near his collarbones, thrusting inside him harder.  
Baekhyun moaned, fingers pulling Chanyeol’s hair.  
He felt Chanyeol getting thicker inside himself and he moaned again when Chanyeol sucked another hickey on his neck.  
“Don’t, tomorrow I have to work” he whined but Chanyeol bit him lower but with the same passion.  
“Then let me hear your voice” he whispered in his ear, biting it and Baekhyun moaned again this time a little bit louder.  
“Yeol” he groaned and Chanyeol started thrusting quicker inside him, a faster pace hitting Baekhyun’s prostate and Baekhyun let out a loud moan.  
“There, please, please” he asked him feeling his climax getting closer to an alarming speed, fingers going to Chanyeol’s shoulder blades and gripping harder, marking them.  
Chanyeol compiled immediately, Baekhyun felt him getting thicker inside him and brushing even better against his prostate.  
Baekhyun moaned again and Chanyeol moved his hands to stroke his erection, making Baekhyun a whimpering mess.  
“Chanyeol, please” he moaned and Chanyeol stroke him harder, making him come in his hand, squeezing him inside himself.  
Chanyeol moaned, biting again in his neck and coming whispering his name.  
They stared at each other, breath coming harder.  
“I love you” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded softly.  
“I love you too” he replied, kissing him on his nose, exiting from his slowly making him scrunch his nose.  
“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed, kissing his cheek.  
“Shower?” he proposed and Chanyeol nodded, standing up and helping Baekhyun standing up too.  
After a short shower, they laid down again in their bed in their new house.  
“I still can’t believe it” Chanyeol whispered, caressing Baekhyun’s side and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding.  
“And I’m still waiting for you to finally tell me” he stated, looking at him in the eyes.  
Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head.  
“Tell you… what?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“You bought us a house, will marry me and let me adopt your splendid and marvelous daughter. Are you sure you aren’t a serial killer?” he inquired and Chanyeol stared back at him serious before exploding in a soundly laughter.  
“I can’t believe it, Baekhyun. You are incredible! Still with this thing?” he asked him and Baekhyun laughed too, shaking his head.  
“Come on, you are too perfect! Perfect man in affair, perfect husband, perfect father, perfect lover, perfect partner and perfect friend. And since I can’t find any flaw in you, I decided that you are also a perfect serial killer” he stated making Chanyeol blushed hard and then shook his head again, laughing softly.  
“You are impossible” he concluded kissing him on his nose making Baekhyun chuckle.  
There was a small silence and then there was a small voice from the corridor.  
“Papa? Appa?” Hyori called them and both sat up looking toward the corridor where Hyori was rubbing her eyes.  
“Honeybun, what’s up? Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked her and she nodded softly.  
“I heard appa laughing and I wanted to sleep with you” she replied and Baekhyun sighed softly, looking toward Chanyeol.  
“Just for this time?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled.  
“You are too soft with her” he replied but both Baekhyun and Hyori pouted slightly, making him smile and shake his head.  
“Just for this time” he concluded making a gesture to Hyori that ran to their bed, diving between them, snuggling on Baekhyun.  
“Just for this time, princess” Chanyeol reminded her and she giggled nodding before kissing both Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s cheeks.  
“I love you!” she stated toward both of them and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“We love you too, honeybun” he concluded, closing her and Chanyeol in a tight hug.  
Baekhyun loved kids.  
So much that before Hyori and Chanyeol entered his life, he thought that he wouldn’t never have a family himself.  
But after Hyori and Chanyeol, all the world around Baekhyun changed becoming something so lovely and so warm that he still couldn’t believe.  
Perfect as only dream could be.  
Perfect as Chanyeol was.  
Perfect as everything he wanted, and he finally had.


End file.
